One War
by Shadow-Of-The-Smile
Summary: Les One Direction et leur groupe rivaux se retrouver enfermés entre quatre murs. Si finalement, tout ne les opposaient pas autant que l'on pouvait le penser et qu'ils n'étaient juste que des adolescents ? Et si la rivalité se mélangeait à l'amitié ? Et si la haine se confondait avec l'amour ? Et si la trahison se fondait à l'entraide ? Si un accident perturbait leur vie à jamais ?
1. Prologue

_London, Angleterre._  
_Wednesday, October 9, 2013_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_.**

J'étais là, bien assise sur ma chaise et mon petit bonnet bien enfoncé sur la tête. J'aurais voulu mourir si c'était possible, disparaître, m'enfuir, courir loin de tout ça. Mais c'était impossible, j'étais en train de me liquéfier sur place et j'étais seulement capable de m'enfoncer d'avantage sur la chaise, à fixer mes baskets bleus outre mer, comme si j'avais pu m'envoler avec pour rejoindre n'importe quel endroit loin d'ici. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi stressé. Moi stressé ? Vous vous rendez compte... Probablement pas, vous auriez dû connaître notre histoire pour savoir que j'étais la fille la moindre stressée du monde. Pourtant, nous étions toutes les cinq ici, pour notre première interview en direct, et j'avais l'impression que rien n'allait. Je regardais autour de moi, beaucoup trop de gens. Je regardais à l'intérieur de moi-même, beaucoup trop de vide absolu. Si j'avais pu, je me serais lever, j'aurais hurlé un bon coup en sautant sur place et je me serai rassise l'air de rien. Seulement voilà, si je faisais ça, on m'enverrait directement à l'asile. Les projecteurs s'allumèrent, et je me demandais toujours si nous avions fait le bon choix. Faire des vidéos, chanter et jouer de la guitare, poster sur You tube, chanter dans la rue ou dans les bars, se faire répéter par un agent et enregistrer son premier album était une chose, faire une interview devant des milliards de personnes en était une autre. À la base, nous étions justes cinq filles. Ouais, cinq filles dont deux sœurs. Cinq filles dont moi, qui étais éperdument amoureuse de l'une d'entre elles. Cinq filles qui n'en pouvait plus de cette fan base et de ce groupe. Cinq filles qui avaient décidées de les détruire en devenant meilleure. Nous étions justes cinq filles, au début. Les One Destiny. C'était nous, c'était bien, et maintenant, à l'instant même, je n'étais plus sur de rien. 


	2. Chapter 1

_London, Angleterre._  
_Friday, July 5, 2013_  
_8 : 30_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

_And we danced all night to the best song ever, we knew every line, now I can't remember, how it goes but I know that I won't forget her..._

Mon poing s'abattit comme une masse sur ce foutu réveil. Dès le matin, il fallait qu'ils me cassent les oreilles avec leurs stupides chansons soi-disant au hit. j'aurais vraiment aimé me rendormir si un de mes stupides chats ne m'avait pas léché les doigts de pieds, pour me sortir de mon lit. J'attrapais mon oreiller pour le replacer sur mes yeux, puis je tendis le bras pour attraper mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit, bien sûr un "BOUM" m'indiça que je l'avais fait tomber, c'est donc dans un lasse soupir que je retirais l'oreiller et me penchais pour l'attraper au sol. Dans toute mon habileté, je chutais avec lui, jusqu'à me retrouver au sol. Ma vue fixée sur le plafond, la journée commençait à merveille. Je tendis le bras, pour attraper mon téléphone, et ce n'est qu'à après avoir vu la date que je me relevais en vitesse.

J'attrapais alors un élastique pour attacher mes cheveux en petit chignon rapide, je courus à travers ma chambre, frappais à la porte de la chambre de ma sœur en passant, criant un "Debout !", je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, et branchais mon téléphone aux enceintes pour mettre une musique que j'idolâtrais. Ça c'était de la musique. La journée allait être parfaite. Nous avions, aujourd'hui, les résultats du bac, mais en plus de ça, j'y allais avec Emily. Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle Emily. Emily Tomson. La fille dont j'étais amoureuse depuis le cours élémentaire.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà été aussi excité que ça, j'étais plus qu'en forme, j'étais heureuse. Je déambulais un peu partout dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de ma sœur et moi-même, chantant à tue-tête. Rien ne gâcherait cette journée, oh ça non. Une fois sa tasse de lait prête, et les céréales sorties, pendant que je mordais dans le croissant entre mes dents, que je mangeais tout en bougeant encore partout, j'attrapais les croquettes pour mes trois maudits chats. Enfin, pas si maudit que ça, parce que, sans eux, je me serais rendormis, et j'aurais loupé le rendez-vous le plus important de ma vie !

Croquettes dans leurs trois petites gamelles, je mettais en route le café, et remontais les escaliers avec la même vitesse. Une fois dans ma chambre, il ne me fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour me retrouver dans la salle de bain, et déjà sous l'eau après avoir allumé la radio qui passait une musique, génial, cette fois. L'eau qui coulait sur mon corps me faisait un bien fou, mais ne m'empêchais pas d'être toujours aussi sûr excité. C'était comme ça presque tous les matins, du moins, ceux où je voyais Emily.

Peu de temps après, j'étais aussi propre qu'un sous neuf, et, ma serviette autour de ma taille, une autre autour de mes cheveux, je cherchais une tenue convenable. J'en avais à peine déniché une, que je ne perdais pas de temps à l'enfiler, pour ensuite me maquiller, me laver les dents, et tout ce genre de truc. Tout devait être parfait, et une fois que j'eus fini de me préparer, j'attrapais mon sac à main et ma guitare au passage. Jamais elle ne me quittait, sinon, mes trajets de bus auront été bien trop ennuyants. Je descendais les escaliers, toujours avec cette même hâte insupportable pour mon entourage. Je faillis d'ailleurs me prendre les pieds dans un de mes chats qui passaient au même moment, mais cela ne m'arrêtait pas pour autant. Un bref bisou sur la joue de ma sœur qui semblait venir juste de se lever, une caresse ou deux pour mes chats et je récupérais mon téléphone, le glissant dans ma poche pour me remettre en route.

Finalement, je vis sa petite bouille pousser les rideaux pour me regarder, et cette fois, un sourire de tous les diables etira mes lèvres. À coup sur, elle venait de se réveiller. Ça se voyait tellement à ces petits cheveux tout emmêler, et ces petits yeux fatigués. Doucement, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, et s'y appuya. Ses coudes posés sur cette dernière, ses poings retenant son visage si fin et angélique. Elle était parfaite, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça, elle était magnifique. Je continuais un moment à chanter en la regardant, et puis, je m'aperçus que sa mère était postée à la porte d'entrée, poings sur les hanches avec un torchon dans le poing droit. De surprise, je faillis presque chuter, et je tombais carrément dans le pot de fleur sur lequel j'étais appuyé. Je le remontais et le remis en place en vitesse, sous un rire mélodique qui était le sien.

De nouveau, je fit basculer ma guitare dans mon dos, et très discrètement, je ramassais la rose que j'avais cachée. Je jetais de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre mais elle était maintenant refermée, et elle avait disparu, alors je m'approchais de la porte et avec un large sourire, plutôt gêné et timide, je tendis la petite fleur à sa mère, histoire de m'excuser, c'était souvent comme ça. Son air sévère se détendit au bout de quelques secondes, et elle l'a pris avec un air plus sincère, m'invitant à entrer. Ce que je fis sans perdre de temps, tout de même un peu mal à l'aise qu'elle m'est surprise entrain de chanter une sérénade digne d'un Roméo et Juliette.

- Kate ! s'écria une petite voix à la fois fluette, mélodieuse et voluptueuse.

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je recevais un poids dans les bras, qui me serrait comme si j'étais un ours en peluche, et heureusement qu'elle était arrivée, car je me serais bien passé d'une des nombreuses discussions avec sa mère sur mon avenir, ou le monde du spectacle était voué à l'échec. Plus d'une fois, elle m'avait demandée : "Et toi Caitlyn, qu'est-ce que tu fais l'année prochaine ?" Comme si j'avais pu changer d'idée entre la dernière fois où elle m'avait questionnée. C'était ce que je voulais faire, chanter, et jouer de la guitare et danser avant tout, et j'y arriverais, je le savais. Même si pour l'instant, je faisais partie d'un groupe stupide ou les trois autres garçons avec qui j'étais, jouaient comme des pieds et ne pensaient qu'à me mettre dans leurs lit. Un jour, j'y parviendrais, je le savais. Surement seule, parce que j'aimais mon indépendance, mais j'y arriverais. Sans que je n'ai plus le temps de réagir que ça, la sensation douce et délicate de sa main dans la mienne se fit ressentir et je fus traîné avec elle dans sa chambre. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, elle referma dernière nous.

- Je suis désolée, je m'étais rendormis... Je vais prendre une douche rapide, fait comme chez toi.

Elle attrapa quelques affaires qui traînait, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain, jointe à sa chambre. C'était souvent comme ça avec Émily. Elle était tellement de bonne humeur et sautillait partout qu'on avait à peine le temps de parler. Sinon, j'aurais bien répondu que je lui aurai acheté un chat, pour l'aider à se lever. Ou remarque, j'aurais pu lui donner Aton, Thot, ou même Maet, pour qu'ils la réveillent en lui léchant les pieds. Aton, Thot et Maet étaient mes trois chatons. Mes trois horribles petites boules de poiles qui enchaînait les bêtises. Je fit glisser mes doigts sur son Ipod branché à sa chaîne hi-fi, et je l'allumais rapidement, montant le son. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque la musique de notre dernier cours de danse retenti. Je me laissais tomber sur son lit, bras derrière la tête, en fixant le plafond. C'était d'ailleurs à ce cours de danse que nous nous étions rencontrés. Pour de vrai. Bien sur, ce n'était pas l'endroit où je l'avait vue pour la première fois. Mais c'était ici, à cet endroit, que j'avais osé lui parler pour la toute première fois. Parler avec avec la superbe fille du marché nocturne.

- Tu t'es entraîné ? Moi oui, j'arrive toujours pas à faire ce maudit pas de danse ! Lâcha-t-elle à travers la porte.  
- Quel pas ?  
- Celui vers la fin.

J'allais répliquer mais j'entendis l'eau coulée. Emily ne changerait jamais. Elle n'écouterait jamais jusqu'au bout. Mais je crois que c'est l'une des choses qui me plaisais le plus chez elle, avec ces grands yeux, sa bouche si fine et délicate, la douceur de ses mains... Je me levais finalement pour cesser de rêver, et j'attendis le refrain pour reprendre la danse à la bonne partie de la musique. Histoire de voir de quel pas elle parlait, même si, moi aussi j'avais du mal.

Finalement j'avais même enchaîné plusieurs musiques, puis, à bout de souffle, et je m'étais arrêté. J'avais réussi chaque pas. Peut-être parce que c'était une véritable passion pour moi alors qu'Émily voyait ça comme un passe-temps. J'étais doué dans ce domaine, en revanche, ne me collez sur une scène avec un discourt à faire. J'étais le genre de personne qui s'exprimait vraiment très mal. Parler était quelque chose que je ne maîtrisais mais, et j'étais complètement nulle, dans ce domaine-là. Je n'étais pas foutus de m'exprimer avec cohérence, chaque fois, je ne faisait pas comprendre.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux pour les redresser, et me retournais en direction de la porte de sa salle de bain. Mais mon cœur manqua un battement quand je la vis. Je ne l'avais absolument pas entendu, et même si elle affichait un air à la fois émerveillé, et admiratif, ça ne m'empêcha aucunement de sursauter en portant une main à mon cœur. Je lui fis les gros yeux avant de me perdre dans l'admiration de sa tenue, de ces cheveux, de son visage. De chaque chose qui lui appartenait, de chaque parcelle de sa peau.

- Mais tu y arrive super bien ! Fait voire ça !

Elle se plaça à côté de moi, jetant sa casquette près de mon chapeau. Bon sang... Elle avait mis le parfum que je lui avais offert. Comment ne voulait-elle pas que je perdre pas la tête ? Parfois, je me demandais si elle ne se doutait pas de mes sentiments, et qu'inconsciemment, elle en jouait. N'importe quoi. Je secouais la tête, et refis le dernier pas, pour qu'elle m'imite en rigolant. Finalement, elle y arrivait très bien. De toute façon, Émily était une jeune femme fabuleuse, pleine de ressources et de surprise. Elle arriverait à faire de grandes choses, j'en étais sûr. Je répétais derechef le deuxième, et elle m'imita de nouveau, sauf qu'elle n'eut pas autant de chances que la première fois, puisqu'elle s'emmêla les pieds et manqua de tomber. J'attrapais alors sa main pour l'en empêcher.

Cependant, je me retrouvais plus à amortir sa chute au sol, qu'à vraiment l'empêcher de tomber. Nous avions alors éclatés de rire à l'union jusqu'à ce que sa mère nous crie qu'il ne fallait pas être en retard pour les résultats. Nous nous redressâmes alors, en essayant de retenir nos rires, et attrapions nos robes noires respectives qui couvriraient nos vêtements pendant la remise des diplômes. Elle enfila sa casquette et moi mon chapeau, puis elle saisit ma main pour recommencer à courir à toute vitesse à travers la maison, puis, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Le trajet fut tellement rapide que je ne le vis pas passer. L'arrivée à notre lycée se fit avec la même hâte. Nous marchions rapidement en enfilant nos robes noires, jusqu'aux grandes tables posées dehors où tous nos chapeaux se trouvaient. Nous récupérions alors les nôtres, et après les avoir enfilés, nous nous faufilâmes dans la foule. Je me laissais guider par ma jolie blonde, pendant que je parcourais chaque personne du regard. Je finis par trouver la personne que je cherchais : ma sœur. Un petit sourire, un petit signe de la main, et elle m'avait remarquée à son tour. Elle était accompagnée de ce type qui la suivait partout et qui devait surement avoir le béguin pour elle. Ma brune m'accorda un petit signe de la main à son tour, pour répondre au mien, et glissa son bras dans celui de son compagnon. Ça, ça mériterait des explications une fois rendue à la maison. Ma sœur et moi vivions presque ensemble maintenant. Par ensemble j'entendais que nos parents n'étaient jamais là, alors nous n'étions que deux à la maison, et bien qu'elle soit ma jumelle, nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun.

En réalité, nous étions de fausses jumelles, et si physiquement, elle ne me ressemblait pas plus que ça, mentalement, je ne lui ressemblais absolument pas. Alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sortir et faire la fête avec tout un tas d'amis, j'avais moi, pour compagnie, ma guitare et mes chaussures de danse. Je ne m'en étais jamais plain, parce que ça me convenait. Dans ma vie, il n'y avait que quelques personnes, mais c'était toutes des personnes de confiance. Emily, ma sœur, et les mecs de mon groupes. En réalité, ça se résumait plutôt à ça.

Le directeur demanda le silence et je sentis la main chaude et rassurante de ma chère et tendre se blottir une nouvelle fois dans la mienne.

Après que nous ayons reçu nos diplômes, Émily avait rejoint une bande d'amies à elle, et je l'avais laissé faire. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas eu le choix puisque Jayson -un des fameux garçon du groupe dans le quel je jouait - m'avait attrapé par le bras, pour me serrer contre lui pendant de longues secondes interminables, et tellement agréable, pour me féliciter de mon diplôme. Je l'avais alors invité à manger une glace pour le félicité, lui, du sien. J'étais tellement heureuse de quitter le lycée, mais dans un sens, ça m'effrayait. Nous allions tous vers des voies différentes. J'allais en école spécialisé en art du spectacle, ma sœur avait trouvé un petit job de serveuse, et Emily partait faire une école de secrétariat. Je n'avais aucune envie de les perdre, et encore moins de me retrouver loin d'eux, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix quand on y pensait.

La nuit tombait et je raccompagnais Jayson à la porte chez de chez moi. Comme il avait plut, nous nous étions abrités dans la chambre, devant de bon film, où il critiquait toutes les erreurs, comme toujours et où j'étais obligé de l'assommer avec le premier oreiller qui me passais sous la main pour le faire taire. Bien sur, ça avait encore dégénéré en bataille de polochons, et je me retrouvais à ramasser des plumes presque toute la soirée. Cependant, là, nous nous retrouvions à enjamber des boulettes de papiers, des croquis, et des genres de partitions très mal faite. Ma sœur avait invitée sa meilleure amie, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elles faisaient, mais le salon était un vrai foutoir. Je le raccompagnais à la porte, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et fila. Sauf qu'à peine je refermais la porte que j'entendis une horrible musique à m'en faire saigner les oreilles.

_I wont let these little things, slip out of my mouth, but if I do it's you..._

- Am' éteins ça ! Criais-je à travers le salon.

Je n'avais même pas laissé la musique défiler un peu plus longtemps. Je ne supportais pas ce groupe. C'était infiniment commercial. Ils se fichaient de leur fans et faisaient espérer de pauvres filles. Toutes leurs publicités, tous leurs cosmétiques, le prouvait parfaitement.

- Kate ! Viens voir ! S'exclama ma sœur.

C'est après un bref soupire que je rejoignais ma sœur dans le salon, qui était avec cette fille qui m'étais plut^to étrangère, bien qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Assises au sol, un tas de paperasses autour d'elles, et justement, ces horribles morceaux de musique qui émanaient de leurs téléphones, qui heureusement, se stoppèrent peu à peu. Pourtant, il m'avait toujours semblé que ma sœur les haïssait autant que moi...

- On va créé un groupe ! lança-t-elle fièrement.

Je croisais alors les bras, m'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, en la regardant, elle et son amie qui semblaient tout aussi fières et déterminées. Certes, ma sœur chantait plutôt bien, même si elle avait des progrès à faire. Mais, franchement, elle ne savait jouer de rien, et bon courage pour trouver des musiciens qui supportent un duo de filles. Elle dû bien remarquer mon manque d'enthousiasme puisqu'elle me foudroya du regard avant de poursuivre.

- Un groupe, anti-One direction. On va faire une musique meilleure que la leur, et on va les surpasser, on sera connue, tu verras !

C'est à ce moment-là, que j'explosais de rire. Ma sœur et sa naïveté, franchement. J'étais plié, bidonné, éclaté et incalmable. Me tenant le ventre, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux tant je riais. Très franchement, elles étaient des ados comme les autres à l'exception qu'elles ne vénérait pas ces cinq petits trous du cul. Jamais elle n'y parviendrait, c'est sur. La seule chose qui réussit à stopper mon hilarité, ce fut une boulette de papier en pleine face. Et encore, elle n'eut le don que de me faire chuter au sol, ce qui stoppa mon hilarité, parce que je n'avais encore jamais connue un sol mou. Quoi qu'il en soit, je frottais légèrement mes yeux et secouer la tête, la fixant, incrédule.

- Amber, sérieusement, tu...  
- Attends, attends. Ça va être génial tu vas voir, enfin, il reste un détail, mais sinon, tu verras comme on sera géniale !  
- Quels détails ?  
- Toi.

Aussitôt, je me relevais, et la foudroyait du regard. Hors de question. Faire partie d'un groupe ayant pour but d'en dépasser un autre pour les faire couler, ça jamais, d'autant plus qu'un groupe qui partait sur un objectif de haine n'était jamais très bon. Et puis... et puis la question ne se posait pas. Je n'aimais pas les boys band, ce n'était pas pour faire partie d'un girls band, ou autres conneries dans ce genre. Je lui accordais un geste de la main voulant tout dire avant de tourner les talons.

- Mais Caitlyn, attends. On pourra jamais y arriver sans toi, tu es la seule qui joue de la guitare et tu es celle qui maîtrise le mieux de chant.  
- C'est parce que j'en ferais mon métier banane ! ronchonnais-je sans me retourner.  
- Mais Kate, c'est...  
- J'ai dit non Am', arrête.  
- Emily en fera partie.


	3. Chapter 2

London, Angleterre.  
Friday, July 5, 2013  
23 : 03

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_.**

À l'instant présent, j'avais une envie monstre d'égorger ma sœur à la façon cruelle que le faisaient les psychopathes des films d'horreur. Une de ces envies meurtrières incalmable auxquelles j'étais souvent confronté quand ma jumelle savait parfaitement où taper. Lorsque je me retournais face à Amber, poing serré, et que je contemplais son air à la fois désolé et suppliante -que je l'épargne, je compris qu'elle avait saisi mes envies de meurtre la concernant. Je regardais cette fille, derrière elle, toujours assise qui admirait la scène en se penchant légèrement, mais après un regard glacial de ma part, elle se repositionna correctement tandis que je posais de nouveau mon regard sur ma sœur.

- On l'a croisée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, ce midi, et on lui a proposé...  
- Et ?  
- Et quand on lui a dit que tu en faisais partie, elle était super emballée !  
- Tu as fais quoi ?!

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si je devais étrangler ma sœur sur place ou lui sauter au cou. D'un côté, elle avait menti à ma Émily pour qu'elle rejoigne un groupe stupide... Ou au moins, à motivation stupide. Mais d'un autre côté... Emily avait accepté en sachant que j'étais là... J'étais partagé, et je décidais finalement de croiser les bras, et de les regarder toutes les deux. Ma sœur et sa meilleure amie qui avait fini par se lever afin de se placer pas très loin d'elle.

- Ça vaut le coup, sérieusement Kate. Tu chantes bien, tu joues très bien de la guitare, et tu danses merveilleusement bien. Nous, on te fournit un groupe. Toi, tu nous fournis notre cinquième membre.  
- Cinq ? Je croyais qu'on était quatre.  
- Ils sont cinq, il faut qu'on soit cinq.  
- C'est n'importe quoi... Soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel et tournant les talons.

Cette fois, hors de question d'en entendre plus. Malgré les supplications de ma sœur - auquel je répondis par un signe de la main, je montais les escaliers, et rejoignais ma chambre en claquant la porte. Non, franchement... Très sérieusement, je ne peux pas y croire, c'était tellement stupide comme idée. Comme si faire leur opposé féminin était une bonne idée... Certes, nous serions forcément meilleures. Il n'y avait pas de mal, mais hors de question que j'entre dans un groupe avec cet objectif. L'idée n'était même pas envisageable. Je me jetais sur mon lit, et j'enfilais mes écouteurs. Moment de tranquillité. Enfin. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ma sœur est de telles idées. C'était ma jumelle, même fausse, elle aurait dû me ressembler, et donc, être beaucoup plus sensée.

Ma musique continuait de s'écouler dans mes oreilles, alors qu'une fois de plus, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule et unique personne. Personne à qui je ne tardais pas d'envoyer un message, comme chaque soir. ( . 3208/84493208/pics/3183514117_1_2_ )

Je dois avouer que j'étais complètement perdu. Emily n'avait pas si tort, après tout. Le problème c'est que cette fille m'influençait beaucoup trop. Quoi qu'elle dise, je buvais toujours ces mots, quoiqu'elle face, je l'admirais comme une amoureuse transie. Et le double problème, c'est que je l'étais. J'étais une amoureuse transie, c'est vrai. J'étais folle d'Emily depuis tellement d'années, et je n'avais jamais osé lui dire. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Emily était une hétéro pure et dure, et que me ridiculiser n'était pas vraiment mon genre.

Je terminais notre conversation assez rapidement, par un bonne nuit, elle fit de même, je retirais mes écouteurs, je les jetais sur mon bureau, j'éteignit mon téléphone et le posais sur ma table de nuit. Rien de très particulier, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd m'indique qu'il était tombé par terre. Je soupirais mais je ne bougeais pas. Ce téléphone en voyait tellement à vrai dire. Des vertes et des pas mûrs, ça on pouvait le dire. J'étais sans doute, la fille la plus maladroite du monde... Et pas seulement avec moi, mais aussi avec tout ce que je touchais, de loin où de près.

Je plaçais mes bras derrière la tête, et fixais le plafond un moment. Peut-être que si nos parents étaient plus souvent là, j'aurais accepté. Parce que, s'ils avaient étés là depuis mon enfance, au lieu de nous laissez nous débrouillées seule, Amber et moi, j'aurais encore été une gosse banale. Je n'aurais pas était adulé par la force, et j'aurais encore une mère pour me coiffer, pour me conseiller sur mes choix de garçon, mon père pour faire fuir les copains que je ramènerais. J'aurais aimé avoir ce genre de vie. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, je continuais de penser. Ouais, j'aurais aimé avoir une vraie famille, prendre des petits déjeuné en famille, fêter Noël en famille, avoir des repars de famille, tout ça. Mais au lieu de ça, j'étais juste Caitlyn, une jeune fille comme les autres, qui avait simplement dû se débrouiller avec sa sœur, une fille plein de rêves, et de projets...

Je me serai bien morfondu sur mon sort pendant encore de longues minutes si Maet, mon petit chaton, ou plutôt, ma petite chatte blanche ne s'était pas glissée entre mes pieds, pour venir se camoufler dans mon long t-shirt depyjama que j'avais enfilé pendant que je textotais avec Emily. Je finis par éclater de rire, en l'attrapant, parce que ces petites pattes me chatouillaient. Sans mes petits chats, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais. Inconsciemment, ils faisaient tellement pour moi. Je remmenais cette petite boule de poiles dans mes bras, et je fermais les yeux, en souriant, parce que ça y est... J'étais bachelière. Je l'avais !

* * *

_London, Angleterre._  
_Saturday, July 20, 2013_  
_8 : 00_

_Il fait 22°c et il est actuellement huit heures sur BB... _

Comme d'ordinaire, mon poing s'abattis sur mon réveil, stoppant la météo. Quelle chaleur pour cette heure ! Vive l'été... "Ironie du matin, bonjour." soufflais-je en m'étirant. J'expulsais ma couette rapidement, et comme toujours j'exerçais mon petit rituelle régulier pendant que ma sœur lézardait au lit : Déjeuner rapide, douche, queue de chevale, habillage, nourrir les chats, musique sur les oreilles, playlist activée, bouteilles d'eau, refermer la porte à clef derrière moi, et mon footing du matin pouvez commencer... J'étais pourtant loin d'être une fille très sportive, mais j'étais une fille maladroite. Quel rapport n'est-ce pas ? Tout simplement, parce que je m'étais foulé la cheville la semaine dernière, et que donc, j'avais du vivre une semaine d'enfer sans danser une seule fois. Une semaine ou ma sœur m'avait interdit de me lever, et donc, une semaine à ne pas bouger. D'autant plus que je n'avais pu fuir lorsqu'elle me parlait du groupe. Elle ne perdait pas l'idée que j'en fasse partie, et je trouvais ça ridicule. Le médecin avait conseiller deux semaines de repos, mais au bout d'une seule, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais recommencé peu à peu à marcher, et finalement, ça ne devait pas être une foulure très grave puisque maintenant, je courrais comme un lapin. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que j'étais sortis du lit, j'avais comblé mon besoin de bouger dans tous les sens, par un footing régulier, en me levant, tout les matins. Finalement, j'avais adoré l'idée, il m'aidait à garder de l'endurance pendant les danses plus physiques, et c'était donc un bon point, je trouve.

Je tournais à l'angle d'une rue, et j'en profitais pour m'arrêter à la boulangerie. C'était devenue une habitude, que je garderais surement. C'était plus rapide, plus pratique. Pendant mon jogging, je faisais tout le nécessaire. Aller chercher le pain, les croissants, et tout le reste. Je remplissais mon sac, comme toujours, et après, je rentrais. Chose assez banale quand on y pense, seulement, aujourd'hui mon esprit partait dans tous les sens. Je repensais sans arrêter à ce que m'avait dit Emily, et surtout ce que ma propre sœur m'avait hurlé hier soir. Nous nous étions couchés fâchés et j'avais horreur de ça, mais j'étais beaucoup trop fière pour aller m'excuser...

"Franchement, tu sais que ça me tiens à cœur, et tu ne fais aucun effort. Pas même pour ta propre sœur. Tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour moi. Même si tu quittes le groupe après... Nous aider à le lancer Kate. Tu es simplement trop égoïste pour aider ta sœur !". Cette maudite phrase qu'elle m'avait lâcher avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Pourtant, Amber était la dernière personne avec qui j'aimais me disputer, bien au contraire. Mais ce qu'elle m'avait lâché, m'avait tellement vexé que je n'avais même pas voulu continuer à lui parler. Je m'étais enfermé à mon tour dans ma chambre, comme une gamine puérile. C'est vrai, j'avais eu un comportement débile, et elle aussi...

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait surement raison. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que j'aurais pu faire un effort. Je n'avais même pas essayé de les écouter chanter une seule fois. Am' me l'avait pourtant proposé, mais j'étais resté borné et campé sur mon idée de refus. Une musique triste passait dans mes écouteurs, tiens, j'avais oublié que je l'avais mise dans ma playlist celle-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'a fait que de m'enfoncer à me dire que j'avais vraiment été une peste avec ma sœur. Peut-être que j'exagérais et que c'était seulement cette musique triste qui me faisait penser ça, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je décidais de prendre la route de la maison.

J'appelais ma sœur en passant le pas de la porte d'entrée, mais je n'entendis aucune réponse. Je pensais d'abord qu'elle me faisait encore la tête, alors j'attendis un moment en rangeant les courses que j'avais faite, et jetant mon sac dans un coin de la pièce. J'appelais une nouvelle fois, montant les escaliers, mais cette fois, lorsque je frappais à la porte de sa chambre, cette dernière s'ouvrit sous le poids de mon poing, laissant apparaître une chambre vide. Croisant les bras, je m'appuyais quelques secondes au chambranle de la porte.

Elle était surement partie faire un tour. Je regardais sa chambre, pendant un moment, pensive, puis j'entrais après avoir laissé mes baskets sur le pas de la porte, marchant pieds nus sur le parquet. Mon regard se porta directement sur un petit cadre photo, que je pris entre mes doigts pour le détailler. Nous. C'était une photo de nous, lorsque nous étions enfants. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à ce souvenir. J'en avais une, semblable dans ma chambre, et ce n'est qu'alors, que je réalisais que ma sœur, elle, l'aurait fait pour moi. Amber, elle, aurait participé à ce groupe si j'en avais eu l'idée, et pas seulement. Elle aurait participé à n'importe quelle idée stupide que j'aurais eue, parce que ma sœur m'avait toujours soutenu, pour n'importe quoi...

* * *

_London, Angleterre._  
_Saturday, July 20, 2013_  
_15 : 04_

- _La flèche a traversé ma peau, c'est une douleur qui s'égare, qui fait plus de bien que de mal, mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard... _

Je chantais, tout simplement. Ma guitare dans les mains, assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, je chantais, et je jouais. Je reprenais une chanson que j'idolâtrais tout particulièrement. Une de mes préférées, et je la chantais à tue tête.

Après être sortie de la chambre de ma sœur, où j'y étais resté un moment, j'avais pris une longue douche, vraiment très longue. L'eau bouillante avait coulé longuement sur ma peau, et mes pensées déprimantes s'était évacués dans le siphon de la douche. Après quoi, j'avais traîné en serviette dans la maison pendant ce qui m'avait paru une éternité, jouant avec mes chats, jusqu'à ce que ma fainéantise me quitte assez pour que j'enfile rapidement quelques vêtements trouvés et choisis à l'arrache. Des vêtements pour rester à la maison, rien de beau et de classe, juste confortable. Je n'avais pas eu particulièrement faim, alors j'avais attrapé ma guitare, et j'avais commencé à composer quelques musiques, pendant plusieurs heures. Là enfin, j'étais allé grignoter, et j'avais passé un coup de fil à ma sœur qui m'assurait qu'elle rentrait bientôt, et maintenant, me voilà là. Je chantais cette chanson magique.

La chanson se termina, et j'en profitais pour replacer quelques mèches brunâtres derrière mon oreille. Ces mèches rebelles qui c'était échappé de mon chignon. Je jetais un coup d'œil au temps, par la même occasion. Un soleil brûlant et déprimant nous taper sur la tête. Enfin, taper sur la tête des passants. J'avais la chance d'être à l'abri dans ma chambre. Ma guitare derechef en mains, je commençais à faire danser mes doigts sur les cordes, et tout doucement ma voix se glissa aux notes de musique que j'aurais presque pu voir s'envoler, passer par la fenêtre et flotter jusqu'au ciel. Je chantais, chantais encore et encore... Joué plus fort encore, comme si le monde aurait pu disparaître, puis soudainement ma voix se mêla à celle d'une autre. J'avais à peine tourné ma tête vers cette voix, sans pour autant m'arrêter de chanter. Une inconnue était sur le pas de ma porte. Une petite brune qui faisait surement ma taille et qui chantait aussi bien que moi. Rien de narcissique là-dedans, c'était une des rares choses pour laquelle j'étais doué.

Nous continuions à chanter un moment comme ça, pendant qu'elle me regardait en souriant, tandis que moi, j'étais abasourdie. Elle chantait avec une aisance naturelle. J'étais même estomaqué, parce que cette jolie inconnue était en plus de ça, dans ma chambre, sans que je ne sache quoique ce soit d'elle. Je l'a dévisageais comme si elle était un fantôme, de la tête aux pieds. Bon sang, mais qui était cette fille ? Nos voix se turent peu à peu, et je cessais de jouer, posant la main à plat sur les cordes. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux, sa façon de se tenir. Tout. Je la déshabillais du regard entièrement, et pourtant, rien, nada, je n'avais aucun souvenir.

- Je suis Beverly, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire radieux, me tendant la main sans pour autant osé entrer, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait tout de même beaucoup de respect.

Lorsque je réagis enfin , je me levais et je retirais ma guitare pour la poser sur mon lit , avançant vers elle avec une lenteur due à la surprise, mais aussi, pressant le pas dû à l'excitation de rencontrer cette jeune fille pleine de mystère. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je tendis ma main à mon tour, et je serrais la sienne. Je pus constater qu'elle avait des ongles magnifiques, donc qu'elle prenait soin d'elle. Chaque détail comptait, et je les ai regardé tous un part un. Une fois mes yeux de nouveau plantés dans les siens, je remarquais qu'ils étaient d'un noir profond et magnifiques, et qu'elle portait, elle aussi, un écarteur, quoique plus gros que le mien... J'avais beau l'admirer sous toutes ses formes, il m'était impossible de reconnaître cette fameuse Beverly.

- Et moi Caitlyn, mais...  
- Je sais. Ta soeur me l'a dit.

* * *

_London, Angleterre._  
_Point de vue : Caitlyn A. Saturday, July 20, 2013_  
_16 : 19_

J'écoutais cette Bervely chanter, là, accoudé au chambranle de la porte du salon. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle m'est convaincue de faire ça, et j'en revenais encore moins du toupet de ma sœur. Cette fille, Beverly, avait été trouvé par ma sœur grâce à sa page YouTube, où elle y exposait ses chansons. Amber dans son idée absolue de vouloir être cinq, l'avait contacté et maintenant, après qu'elle lui est expliquée l'idée, elle était là, à "auditionner" devant elles, si je puis dire. Ma sœur était assise sur le canapé, tête sur ses poings, bras pliés et ses coudes sur ses genoux, fixant la brune entrain de chanter comme si elle lui faisait une sérénade, tandis que sa meilleure amie faisait de même, la copiant parfaitement. Seule Emily était enfoncée dans notre canapé, bras croisés, la regardant fixement. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu dire qu'elle était incroyablement jalouse, mais Emily n'avait rien à envier à personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation était pour moi des plus embarrassantes. Je fixais Emily dans toute sa splendeur, tandis que cette Beverly me jetait sans cesse de petits coups d'œil, ce qui attirait forcément le regard d'Emily et j'étais contrainte de regarder ailleurs. Sans quoi, le masque serait tombé inévitablement. Finalement, la chanteuse amatrice qui faisait visiblement rêver tout le monde sauf ma blonde, s'est arrêté, et Daisy, la meilleure amie de ma sœur, se mis à applaudir comme une débutante. Emily leva les yeux au ciel, et si je n'avais pas trouvé ça aussi bizarre de sa part, j'aurais surement fait pareil, parce que applaudir de la sorte était grotesque. J'avais hâte de l'entendre, elle.

Ma sœur commença son blabla, et je préférais quitter la pièce avant que ça ne tourne, réellement au ridicule, alors je me rendis dans la cuisine, en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Franchement, chercher une 5ème personne, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Juste parce que eux, ils étaient cinq ? Sérieusement ? Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres sans que je ne le contrôle, pendant que j'ouvrais le frigo pour prendre le jus vitaminé. J'en avais bien besoin, de vitamines, avec toutes les conneries de ma sœur.

- Thot, pousses toi !

Bien sur, il ne m'écoutait guère, saloperie de chat, qui voulait boire dans mon verre pendant que je me servais. Je l'attrapais pour le poser tout doucement sur mon épaule. De toute manière, vu ma micro-mouche qu'était ce chaton, il pouvait y tenir extrêmement facilement. Je me retournais, mon verre à la main, lorsque mon regard se posa sur la fille de tout à l'heure, qui c'était pointé dans ma chambre. Elle était accoudée à la table en me regardant, avec un petit air amusé. Je posais alors mon verre sur la table, et le fit glisser jusqu'à elle avant de me retourner pour en prendre un nouveau et me servir à mon tour en retournant m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

- Elles délibèrent de mon talent, expliqua-t-elle avec une petite moue sarcastique.  
- Tu veux réellement faire partie de ce groupe ? questionnais-je avant de porter mon verre à mes lèvres.  
- Pas toi ?

Je ne pus soudainement pas m'empêcher un haussement de sourcils et un petit mouvement de tête qui voulait tout dire, non, faire partie d'un groupe qui partait de haine, contre un autre qui n'en valait pas la peine, ce n'était pas vraiment le plus grand projet de ma vie, pour dire vrai. Lorsque ce n'était pas Thot, il fallait que ce soit Aton qui avait pris place sur la table, et avait finalement adopté mon verre. Après un soupire et un petit sourire je le laissais finalement faire, et alors que je reportais mon attention sur Beverly, elle ouvrit la bouche et me prit complètement de court.

- C'est ton rêve, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu veux, percer dans la musique ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai entendu tout à l'heure, tu as du talent...

Elle fit une petite pause pour se pencher et se plonger un peu plus dans mes yeux, tandis que je la fixais, complètement incrédule.

- Si tu ne réalises pas tes rêves, tu ne seras jamais heureuse.


	4. Chapter 3

_London, Angleterre._  
_Sunday, July 21, 2013_  
_01 : 49_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_.**

Le monde semblait s'écouler différemment dans ces yeux... Comme si la souffrance du monde qui va mal, et la douleur des gens qui se meurt avec lui n'existait pas. Un paradis à elle, à nous. Je crois que personne n'avait vraiment du la regarder, comme moi, je la regardais, parce qu'ils se seraient noyés à coup sûr. J'avais déjà un mal fou à garder les pieds sur terre, alors un autre, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Pour la regarder ainsi, aussi profondément, j'avais mis des années, avant, j'étais mal à l'aise, je détournais forcément le regard, puis avec le temps, j'avais fini par contrôler cette drogue et m'y habituer. Quoique non, on ne s'habitue pas au regard d'Emily. Ce genre de regard qui aurait pu me tuer si elle me les refusait encore. Cette fille était un mystère à elle toute seule, et responsable de la plupart de mes questionnements, mes doutes et mes incertitudes. Même à l'instant présent, je vivais dans un paradoxe horripilant. J'étais très bien, là. Nous étions allongés, tête vers le plafond, la musiques'écoulant de ma chaîne Hifi. Je la tenais dans mes bras, comme souvent, et caressaient distraitement ses cheveux blonds, en plongeant son visage dans son cou. C'était ça, ma vision du paradis à moi, et pourtant, j'avais cette peur dévorante qui me tordait l'estomac. La peur que tout s'arrête en une fraction de seconde.

- Je n'aime pas cette fille.

Sa voix me provoqua un long frisson le long de mon échine, et je dus relever la tête à contre cœur, quittant la chaleur de sa peau que je rêvais d'embrasser, pour comprendre, parce que j'avoue être complètement déconnecté. J'étais toujours déconnecté lorsqu'elle était contre moi. Surtout dans ce genre de position, tous deux allongés de tout notre long sur mon lit, elle légèrement entre mes jambes pour appuyer sa petite tête sur ma poitrine en fixant le plafond de ma chambre, pendant que j'avais baissé la tête pour profiter de l'odeur de ces cheveux. Mais voilà que la voix la plus douce au monde, venait m'arracher de mes rêves éveillés. Énième paradoxe auquel je ne m'habituerais jamais avec elle.

- Beverly ?  
- Mmh...  
- Pourquoi ?

Un soupir lasse et presque fatiguée s'échappa de ces lèvres, mais elle garda le silence. Heureusement, parce que j'étais perdu dans la contemplation de ses longues jambes, qu'elle venait de replier sur le matelas. Il faut dire que son pyjama, même court, laissait place à mon imagination la plus débordante. Je crois que j'aurais pu passer la nuit à rêver d'elle, à fantasmer de la manière dont j'aurais pu lui retirer, mais il fallut vite que je me calme, en déposant un léger baiser sur sa tête. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser partir dans toutes les directions, ainsi. C'était tout simplement impossible. C'était parfaitement incorrecte et pourtant tellement tentant.

- Elle est tellement surfaite...  
- N'importe quoi, elle est très talentueuse, et drôle en plus de ça ! riais-je au ton qu'elle avait employé pour la qualifier.

Aussitôt que j'eus refermé la bouche, je la vis croiser les bras, et prendre sa petite mine boudeuse habituelle. De celle-ci, adorable, qui me faisait toujours craqué. Capricieuse, ça elle l'était. Je l'avais toujours connue ainsi, mais ça faisait partie des choses pour lesquelles j'avais succombé. Avant de laisser échapper un nouveau rire qui la ferait bouder davantage, je m'écartais pour inverser nos positions, passant au-dessus d'elle. Je tentais de capter son regard, mais, toujours bras croisés, elle semblait bien décidé à continuer de bouder, regardant partout sauf vers moi. Alors j'essayais de nouveau de croiser ces superbes prunelles abysses. En vain. Je n'avais, avant elle, jamais rencontré une fille aussi chiante. Parce que oui, elle l'était tellement que ça en devenait insoutenable, et adorable à la fois, mais je n'abandonnais pas. Mes mains étaient posées sur le matelas de chaque côtés de son visage, alors, de toute manière, elle ne s'échapperait pas, elle ne manquerait pas à mon interrogatoire. J'attrapais ces poignets, non sans mal, parce qu'Emily n'était pas une fille pourvue de beaucoup de force, au contraire, c'était une fille fragile et sensible. Ce genre de fille, si innocente, qu'on meurt d'envie de la protéger, en permanence. C'était l'innocence de l'enfance que les gens gardaient parfois quand il n'avait jamais souffert, et je m'étais promis de tout faire pour qu'elle garde cette innocence le plus longtemps possible. Tant que je serais là, il ne lui arriverait jamais rien, je m'en étais fait la promesse. Toutefois, j'avais réussi à attraper ces poignets fin et délicat et à l'empêcher de croiser les bras, pour bouder davantage. J'avais réussi à les maintenir contre le matelas, et j'avais réussi à même la faire rire, pendant qu'elle avait tenté de se débattre. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas réussi à tenir. Je m'étais, moi aussi, perdu dans son regard océan. Même plus que ça, j'étais en train de m'y noyer, et d'y prendre plaisir. Et même moi, je me demandais, à l'instant, comment Emily faisait-elle, pour ne pas s'apercevoir à quel point je la désirais. Je la dévorais littéralement du regard, chaque parcelle de son visage, alors que nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Ces moments-là arrivaient tellement souvent, que même moi, à la place, je me serais aperçu de l'amour que me portait cette autre personne.

* * *

Bournemouth Beach Holidays, Angleterre.

Wednesday, July 24, 2013

10 : 23

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Comment est-ce que j'en étais arrivé là ? C'était une merveilleuse question. Les jours qui avaient défilés avaient pourtant été banales. Beverly était resté dormir à la maison, dans notre chambre d'amie, parce qu'elle habitait relativement loin, et bien que nous soyons toutes majeures, ou presque, elle avait demandé à ses parents, qui avaient été ravis d'accepter. J'avais continué mon footing chaque jour, et chaque jour, je m'étais un peu mieux entendu avec cette fille, au détriment d'Emily, qui semblait elle, de plus en plus la haïr sans que je n'en comprenne la source. Puis, nous voilà. Toutes les cinq assises sur la plage. Ou plutôt, toutes les quatre, à attendre ma sœur qui n'en finissait plus avec ce coup de téléphone de ma mère. De loin, je lui fit signe de la tête de raccrocher, c'était insupportable. Mes parents, n'étaient jamais à la maison, mais il fallait que ma sœur garde ce besoin de les appeler, au moins tous les deux jours. Elle avait toujours été la plus sentimentale de nous deux. Du moins... avec eux. Personnellement, j'avais très vite compris qu'on ne pourrait jamais compter sur ces sois-disant parents. Je continuais de jouer, en l'attendant, la fixant de temps à autre. Elle était maintenant assise sur un rochet et fixait le téléphone, l'air tellement blasé. Encore une fois, ma mère ne l'avait probablement pas écouté et avait dû, encore, ne parlez que d'elle, encore et encore. Je chantais alors légèrement plus fort, sans la lâcher des yeux. Nous étions notre propre famille, toutes les deux, et il fallait se soutenir, c'était le plus important. Enfin, elle posa son regard sur moi, et me lança un mini sourire. Je savais parfaitement que je la couvais trop, et que, en revanche, parfois, j'étais trop dure. Finalement, c'était moi qui étais remplis de paradoxe. Seulement moi, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à ma petite personne. J'avais un mal fou à montrer de l'affection, alors je me débrouillais comme je pouvais. Preuve : Nous étions toutes là, sur la plage, en maillot de bain, sur nos serviettes, pour elle. Du moins, moi, j'étais là pour elle, parce qu'elle était ma sœur, et que mon devoir était de la suivre quelle que soit cette idée folle. Il fallait que je sois là, pour m'assurer que son rêve se réaliserait, et après, je me retirerai. C'était pour ça, finalement, que j'en étais arrivé là, pour elle.

Finalement Amber se redressa, glissa son téléphone dans le haut de son petit bikini rouge, et vint nous rejoindre, alors, je posais ma guitare sur le côté, et lorsqu'elle s'assis à mes côtés, je posais ma main sur la sienne en la serrant doucement, et elle me sourit, tout naïvement, tout simplement, que comme deux sœurs que nous étions.

- Alors, nous en étions où ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son regard sur sa meilleure amie, premièrement, puis chacune d'entre nous.

- Il faut qu'on trouve des noms qui s'accordent... Comme pour Liam, il nous faut une Lia, pour Niall, une...  
- C'est hors de question ça, coupais-je Daisy, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Cette fille avait beau être la meilleure amie de ma sœur, je ne la portais pas spécialement dans mon cœur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était d'une immaturité profonde. Gentille, mais idiote. Ce n'était pas contre elle, loin de là. Elle m'avait toujours semblé être une fille généreuse, souriante, et aimante, mais elle avait le don incroyable de me taper sur le système. Je ne comprenais même pas comment ma sœur pouvait bien la supporter. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme, surement, pour exprimer comme son idée débile lui semblait juste, mais elle fut bien vite coupée, et heureusement.

- Caitlyn a raison. Faire un groupe, c'est une idée géniale. Les dépasser, les surpasser même, c'est fabuleux. Mais on ne peut pas s'identifier à eux, les gens croiront que sans eux, on n'existerait pas...  
- C'est le cas, trancha Émily en lançant le même regard noir que moi, mais à Beverly, qui avait pris ma défense.

Je toussotais légèrement en lançant un regard semblable à Émily, parce qu'elle venait légèrement de plomber l'ambiance, néanmoins, Beverly ne semblait pas l'avoir pris personnellement, et j'en remerciais le ciel qu'elle soit si mature pour passer au-dessus, ou bien qu'elle s'en fiche royalement. L'un ou l'autre, elle reprit comme si Émily n'existait pas, et je la connaissais si bien que je pouvais assurer qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

- On est unique, il faut garder nos noms, mais ce qu'il faut, c'est trouvé un nom de groupe, tout aussi unique que nous.

* * *

Bournemouth Beach Holidays, Angleterre.

Wednesday, July 24, 2013  
23 : 48

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Finalement, nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de nom de groupe. Nous avions cherché tellement longtemps que ma tête avait fini par me faire mal, oui oui, je vous jure, mal. Même mes cours de philosophie ne m'avait pas autant donné la migraine. Nous avions cherché tout l'après-midi, sans succès... Mais nous avions fait tellement de route pour venir ici, deux heures à vrai dire, qu'il était hors de question de repartir le soir même. En fait, nous avions pris nos sacs de couchage et nous comptions bien dormir sur la plage. Bon, bien sur, c'était illégal, mais discrètement... Peut-être que ça passerait, dans un coin tranquille, et puis, nous nous étions actuellement glissé avec un groupe de jeunes qui faisait la fête sur la plage. Un beau feu de camp, l'alcool qui coulait à flots, lamusique et l'amusement. Tout semblait parfait, et finalement, toutes les cinq nous étions très bien.

Nous nous amusions toutes comme des folles, et après avoir passé un après-midi à profiter de ce soleil brûlant et des vagues, quoi de mieux qu'une soirée entre amies. Ma sœur et Beverly avaient suffisamment dragués de garçon dans l'après-midi, pour que certains nous invitent à la fête et même nous prêtent leur maison le temps que l'on se prépare. Même si, pour dire vrai, j'avais fait dans une rapidité absolue. Comme souvent, si ce n'est tout le temps. Je n'étais pas la fille la plus féminine au monde, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais au moins, j'avais un moment abandonné mes baskets et mes chemises, pour une tenue un minimum adéquat. Bon, bien sur, face à celle d'Émilyou même Beverly, elle était complètement fade et basique. Il fallait d'ailleurs avouer que cette fille n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Elle osait parfois porter des vêtements à la fois sexy et provocateurs, qui lui allaient à merveille. Même ma sœur était incroyablement belle, dans une tenue pourtant des plus simples. En réalité, il n'y avait que Daisy qui faisait aussi tache que moi, ce qui expliqué finalement, que nous avions parlé un bon moment. Cette fille était tout simplement d'une timidité incroyable. Ce qui fait que je m'étais même excusé d'être aussi désagréable avec elle. Une première. Sérieusement, j'avais peut-être été trop dure avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions passé tout le long de nos préparatifs ensemble, et je l'avais accepté maintenant, avec un peu de regret de l'avoir traité si durement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la soirée se passait bien, ma sœur avait complètement adopté Beverly qui s'amusait comme une folle avec elle, tandis que je discutais, malgré le son, avec cette Daisy, en jetant de temps à autre un regard mauvais en direction d'Émily qui s'amusait tout autant avec un pauvre inconnu sans intérêt. Mon Dieu non, je n'étais pas jalouse... Il était tellement fade et... Et sans intérêt bon sang ! Pourquoi ce type avait-il se droit de poser ses mains, un peu tout partout sur elle.

- Donc, tu vas en école musicale ?

Je reportais mon attention sur mon interlocutrice pour me concentrer sur ma conversation ennuyeuse à mourir. Enfin, c'est ce dont il me paraissait. Elle, semblait complètement ébahie par le moindre de mes propos.

- Effectivement oui, j'aurais dû y aller avant le lycée mais je tenais tout de même à avoir un diplôme... Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Enfaîte, je n'en sais trop rien, parce que...

La pauvre ne put finir sa conversation puisque ma sœur et Beverly revenaient, en riant, s'écroulant presque sur la table, ce qui nous fit échanger un rire à nous aussi. Je lui fis un petit signe pour lui signaler que nous reprendrions cette conversation, parce qu'il était clair que cette fille n'avait pas souvent beaucoup d'attention, c'était le risque à prendre quand on était la meilleure amie de ma sœur, qui prenait souvent toute l'attention, et heureusement pour moi, parce que je préférais être discrète et de loin. Je n'eus pas plus le temps de réagir que je vis ma sœur tirer Daisy sur la piste, même si cette dernière semblait plutôt rechignée. Beverly, elle, prit la place de mon ancienne interlocutrice et fit signe au barman de s'approcher, avec un sourire éblouissant. Même morte de fatigue, elle continuer de sourire. Incroyable. Cette fille était increvable, tant bien que j'avais presque oublié de jeter un coup d'œil vers Émily. Je l'a regardais un moment, sans qu'elle ne me prête la moindre attention, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit coup de coude me tape dans le bras, pour que je reporte mon regard sur ma petite brune, qui souriait toujours grandement...

- Va virer ce mec.  
- Je m'en fiche.  
- N'importe quoi, tu... commença-t-elle avant de regarder le serveur qui venait d'arriver, deux Cosmopolitan, a-t-elle commandé avant de me regarder de nouveau, : tu la dévores des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, c'est limite si tu vas pas le faire griller sur place à force de le foudroyer du regard comme ça.

* * *

Bournemouth Beach Holidays, Angleterre.

Thursday, July 25, 2013  
15 : 26

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

J'étais pathétique, regardais moi, là, à chanter pour prouver à une peste, que je valais tout aussi bien qu'elle. La soirée avait été un calvaire, et bien que nous n'ayons finalement pas dormi sur la plage, j'aurai peut-être préféré. Des garçons nous avait invité à finir la soirée avec eux, et finalement, nous avions dormi dans la villa de leurs parents. Lorsque le soleil s'était levé, j'avais fait un café, tout en me remémorant la soirée d'hier. Dieu que je détestait cette fille, corps et âme, même. Elle était le portrait typique de l'arrogance, et de l'hypocrisie, et Caitlyn n'y voyait rien. Ou si, elle n'y voyait que du feu et marchait pied joint dans tous les plans de cette pauvre fille, sans la moindre importance. La preuve formelle était qu'elle avait passé la soirée à me regarder jusqu'à ce que cette Beverly n'arrive et ne devienne le centre de son attention. J'avais beau eus faire n'importe quoi avec ce type, elle n'avait plus posé les yeux que sur elle, buvant à tout va, chaque verre que lui payer cette pauvre brune. Non vraiment, si j'aurais pu lui faire tomber une enclume sur la tête comme dans les dessins animés, je ne m'en serais pas gardé. J'avais tenu le plus longtemps que j'avais pu, mais voir cette autre fille devenir le centre de son attention m'était insupportable, seulement, au moment même, ou je m'étais décidé à les rejoindre, elle n'avait fait que la prendre par la main pour la tirer sur la piste, sans manquer de m'adresser un sourire. Je m'étais figé sur place. Elle l'avait rendu complètement saoul, et elle avait réussi à m'éradiquer de la surface de la terre dans son esprit, et contrairement à ce qu'on avait pu penser, ça faisait un mal de chien, parce que c'était ma faute. J'avais toujours été une peste incroyable avec Caitlyn. Elle passait son temps à prendre soin de moi, et je restais aussi froide que possible, mais peut-être aurais-je du réagir avant. Peut-être oui. Seulement, il était hors de question que je la laisse tomber avec cette fille qui n'avait aucun sens de l'humanité. Elle n'était qu'une peste qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, et qui n'irait pas bien loin. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se que Caitlyn avait dû traverser, elle n'avait pas été là pour lui remonter le moral, pour la pousser à suivre ces rêves, et la faire sourire. Elle ne gâcherait pas notre lien si unique, je m'en faisais la promesse. Il fallait voir, comme elle m'avait dévisagé. Dès mon café fini, j'avais doucement frappé à la porte de la chambre où dormait Caitlyn, plus pour voir si elle dormait encore ou non, qu'autre chose, mais ce n'était que cette peste, qui avait retiré ma main de la poignée avec force lorsque j'avais voulu ouvrir.

➠ **Flash Back : **

- Laisse la dormir.

Si j'avais pu je lui aurais arraché les yeux de la tête, c'était plus fort que moi, je l'aurais fait sans me contrôler. Au lieu de ça, j'avais retiré ma main, et je ne l'avais pas foudroyé du regard pendant qu'elle , me lançait un regard, elle, des plus déplaisants, comme si je ne valais même pas la peine qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Elle avait tourné les talons lorsque j'avais baissé les yeux, puis, j'avais changé d'avis, il était hors de question que je baisse les yeux. Alors, je l'avais suivi à mon tour, jusqu'à la cuisine, pendant qu'elle récupérait un café, qu'elle venait surement de faire.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? M'énervais-je, en claquant finalement la porte derrière nous.

Elle reporta enfin son regard sur le mien, en portant son café à ces lèvres. Son calme était horripilant. Comme si elle avait déjà prévu que ça arriverait. Pour ma part, j'étais hors de moi, impossible de me calmer. Je ne devais pas faire partie de ces filles qui pouvaient se permettre d'avoir un calme à toutes épreuves. Elle me tapait bien trop sur le système. Enfin, elle décrocha sa tasse de ces lèvres, trop bien dessiné, et m'accorda un de ce sourire hypocrite horripilant, tout en se rapprochant de moi. D'un geste lent, elle passa un doigt sur ces lèvres, pour essuyer une petite goutte de café, et me sourit de nouveau, tout proche de moi. Trop même, si bien qu'elle me mettait complètement mal à l'aise. J'aurais presque pu sentir son souffle sur moi, comme ces moments réservés seulement à Caitlyn. Mais je ne bronchais pas. Hors de question de lui donner davantage de pouvoir.

- Toi, souffla-t-elle en battant de ces longs cils, et de passé à côté de moi, l'air de rien, en ouvrant la porte pour ressortir de la cuisine.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir, et je sortis à mon tour, la suivant une nouvelle fois. Elle pouvait fuir autant qu'elle voudrait, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, et ce n'était pas seulement une question de fierté.

- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Toi, oui. C'est toi mon problème, a-t-elle craché en se retournant face à moi avant de reprendre : Qu'est-ce que tu as de spécial ? Rien. Tu n'es qu'une fille banale, qui a grandi dans une parfaite petite famille , en tant que fille unique, centre de l'attention, avec une parfaite vie de famille, une maison parfaite, et des parents parfaits. Je connais plus que bien ce genre de fille auquel tu appartiens. Tu as surement l'habitude que tout te tombe entre les mains, d'avoir les plus beaux mecs du lycée à tes pieds, d'avoir tout ce que tu désires sans le moindre talent, rien qu'avec ta jolie petite gueule. Tu m'horripiles. Chacune de tes manières surfaites, et chacun de tes gestes sonnent faux. On dirait presque une Barbie. Faite entièrement de plastique et complètement vide de l'intérieur. Tu n'as pas une once de talent, et tu ne mérites pas ta place ici. Voilà, mon problème.  
- Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui as un problème. Je suis désolé que tu es surement eu une minable petite vie, mais j'ai tout autant ma place que toi. Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vaux, et je vaux probablement mieux que toi, qui as besoin d'éliminer les autres, pour exister. C'est quoi ton réel problème ? Moi, ou un problème affectif, dû au fait que tout le monde se désintéresse de toi ? La seule fille qui n'a pas sa place ici, c'est toi. Nous, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît. Tu crois pouvoir arriver et faire ta loi. Tu n'es pas talentueuse, tu es agaçante, arrogante, et superficielle. Je vaux mieux que n'importe quelle fille dans ton genre et je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton avis.  
- Prouve-le, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid et glacial, en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Voilà comment je m'était retrouver à chanter, du mieux que je pouvais, de toute mes tripes pour lui prouver que je valait mieux qu'elle. C'était horripilant, frustrant, et surtout blasant. Mais, elle l'avait cherché, et j'aimais cette musique, plus que n'importe là quelle. Elle ne prendrait pas ma place, parce qu'elle ne la méritait pas, et qu'il était hors de question que je la lui laisse.

* * *

London, Angleterre

Wednesday, August 15, 2013  
18 : 19

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Je n'en revenais, pas, il fallait nous y voir. Nous étions là, à chanter, dans un petit salon d'enregistrement, que nous avions loué à pas cher, pour enregistrer quelques chansons que nous posterions sur YouTube. Nos voix ensemble, étaient simplement parfaites. Il fallait l'avoué. Moi qui n'étais complètement pas pour, j'étais même charmé. Je m'amusais comme une folle. Cela faisait un moment maintenant que nous étions rentré de la plage, et je ne sais pas comme ça c'était produit, mais une sorte de compétition secrète c'était formé entre Émily et Beverly. Si bien, qu'elles me tapaient sur le système. C'était limite si elles ne se battaient pas pour tout. Qui faisait les meilleurs repas, qui passerait le plus de temps avec moi, qui chanterait la mieux... Ça en devenait insupportable. Mais nous voilà. Nos premières vidéos avaient explosé le nombre de vue, et bientôt nous gagneront même de l'argent tant les vues avaient été nombreuses. Je n'en revenais pas. Nous avions un succès fou, et même moi, je ne comprenais pas comme cela pouvait être possible. Dans quelques jours, nous avions rendez-vous dans une maison de disques qui nous avaient vues et qui voulait nous écouter en direct. C'était tellement magique, tellement irréel. Nous chantions presque tout le temps, et nous avions même quelques petits contrats non réguliers dans des bars, ou quelques petits cafés.


	5. Chapter 4

_London, Angleterre._  
_Thursday, August 22, 2013_  
_18 : 39_

**___P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

Je n'en revenais même pas, notre premier album. Le tout premier. Nos voix chantaient à l'unisson pendant que nous finissions d'enregistrer la dernière chanson, dans une semaine, il serait dans les bacs, c'était juste magique. Juste fantastique, voir même éblouissant tant j'étais heureuse. Caitlyn ne cessait de sourire et elle était brillante, dans tous les sens du terme. Par sa joie de vivre incroyable, par ces longs cheveux qu'elle avait lissés, retenue en arrière par ces lunettes de soleil, par ces vêtements si gais, alors qu'elle avait toujours un look si rock.

Finalement, nous sommes rentrés et les filles commencèrent par se battre pour savoir laquelle aurait en premier la salle de bain, parce qu'il fallait se préparer pour ce soir, mes parents les avaient invité afin de fêter notre premier album. Seule Caitlyn était sortie un moment, pour retrouver son meilleur ami je crois, que je n'aimais d'ailleurs pas spécialement, peut-être parce qu'il passait trop de temps avec elle, peu importe...

Quant à moi, je me suis simplement dirigé vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau, afin de me rafraîchir de ce soleil d'été étouffant. L'été était passé à une vitesse folle, et finalement, aucune de nous trois n'avait vraiment pensé retourné en cours, sachant qu'une interview nous avait été proposé, mais que nous réfléchissions encore s'il fallait se donner corps et âme dans ce projet ou continuer nos études en parallèle. Les parents de Beverly semblaient d'accord... En réalité, elle ne nous les avait jamais présenté, elle se consentait de dire qu'ils étaient d'accord... Les miens étaient plutôt enthousiastes mais ma mère, avait encore un peu peur. Ceux de Daisy étaient totalement contre, et les parents de Caitlyn et Amber s'en fichaient pas mal je crois... .C'était Amber qui leur en avait parlé, et elle n'avait pas souhaité en discuté parce que sa mère n'avait fait parler que d'elle. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais entendu du salon lorsqu'elles parlaient entre sœurs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon but restait de prendre ce verre d'eau lorsqu'une main un peu trop bien manucuréeattrapa mon poignet pour me retourner violemment, et si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre lorsqu'elle me plaqua au mur derrière moi. Je ne pus me retenir de la regarder de haut en bas, et de lui lancer le regard le plus noir que j'avais en retirant mon bras de force. Elle m'horripilait. Elle et son maudit besoin d'être belle jusqu'au bout des ongles, de bien s'habiller, de faire attention à la manière de placer ces cheveux sur le côté et de prendre un sourire innocent devant les filles alors que nous nous livrions une guerre silencieuse insoutenable. Elle était incroyablement sexy dans les moindres de ses mimiques et faits et gestes, et moi... Moi je restais une gamine insignifiante et loin d'être sexy. Encore là, je jeter un coup d'œil à ma tenue, et je comprenais habilement que si Caitlyn aurait du jugé, j'aurais perdu.

- Fait attention à toi, cracha-t-elle sur un ton glacial, en me fixant outrageusement.  
- Sinon quoi ? Répondis-je de la même manière en lui lançant le regard le plus énervant possible.

Je devinais facilement qu'il s'agissait du moment où j'avais fait semblant de me tordre la cheville sur le chemin du retour pour que Kate quitte sa place à côté d'elle pour venir m'aider, et passer le reste du trajet à côté de moi. Elle m'avait alors foudroyé du regard pendant tout le trajet pendant que je lui jetais quelques petits sourires, et que Caitlyn justement massait doucement ma cheville. Elle rapprocha alors son visage du mien, si près que je pus sentir son souffle s'accélérer autant que mon cœur, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là puisqu'elle avança jusqu'à mon oreille pour y souffler sensuellement quelques petits mots " Je te détruirais.", après quoi elle se recula pour de nouveau plonger ces yeux d'encre dans les miens, et me dévisager durement avant de me lancer de nouveau "J'ai toujours ce que je veux.", suite à quoi elle me lâcha en me poussant un peu plus contre le mur. Par fierté, je retins une grimace de douleur, et elle quitta tout simplement la pièce. Une chose était sûre, je haïssais cette fille du plus profond de mon âme.

* * *

_BBC's plateau télé, Angleterre._  
_Wednesday, October 9, 2013_  
_22 : 19_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_.**

C'était atroce cette pression. Finalement, l'interview était arrivé, et nous voilà, nous étions toutes les cinq en coulisses pour l'instant. Notre producteur et manager nous rappelait ce que nous devions absolument faire où ne pas faire et Beverly et lui se prenait encore la tête, pendant qu'Emily se faisait maquiller avec Daisy. J'étais là, à regardé ma sœur qui stressait surement plus que n'importe là quelle d'entre nous, parce que c'était son avenir qui se jouait ici, un seul faux pas, et elle ne pourrait jamais aller dans cette école qu'elle voulait tant. Elle était pourtant magnifique. Ces cheveux ondulés presque naturellement, sous un petit bonnet porte-bonheur. La robe qu'elle avait enfin fini par choisir contre l'avis de notre manager lui allait finalement à ravir, néanmoins, à en voir comment elle bougeait ces petites jambes je comprenais qu'elle n'était pas habituée ce genre de chaussures. Lamusique de fond, pendant que le présentateur parlait de nous n'arrangeait rien, et bien qu'elle soit tout à fait parfaite dans cette tenue, elle ne se détendit même pas lorsque je glissais ma main dans la sienne pour la serrer.

À ce propos, ma sœur et moi avions toujours été très différentes. Dès le plus jeune âge, elle avait su se démarquer par un look bien différent, et bien assumé, alors que j'étais resté une fille banale, qui faisait souvent tapisserie à l'exception que j'étais plutôt jolie. Encore aujourd'hui, j'avais une tenue des plus simple. Je portais un collier qu'elle m'avait offert et des chaussures à Beverly. Plusieurs fois, je m'étais demandé se que serait ma vie dans le corps de ma sœur, une journée. En réalité, je ne savais pas bien si j'aurais aimé, pas avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et qu'elle gardait secret, même pour Émily. Le moment frustrant arriva enfin, et je sentis mes os se décomposer sous la force de ses doigts. Le présentateur nous invita à rejoindre le plateau, et Beverly entra la première avec un grand sourire. Parfois, elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop cette fille. Notre manager exagérait aussi, souvent, sur les tenues qu'il lui faisait porter, mais néanmoins, elle ne semblait jamais sans plaindre, et là non plus, malgré la robe choisie... Daisy m'accorda un petit sourire et un bisou en passant et entra à son tour, avec sa petite robe, comme toujours légèrement hippie. Cette fille respirait la joie de vivre, et peu à peu, plus le groupe avançait plus elle avait confiance en elle . Certes, elle avait toujours eu un look et une attitude très peace and love, mais j'étais si fière qu'elle s'affirme un peu plus, et Dieu seul sait comme c'était sur quand on était ma meilleure amie. Eh oui, je reconnais que j'avais toujours un caractère pas très facile à vivre.

- Je veux pas y aller... souffla Caitlyn en commençant à reculer en broyant ma main.  
- Mais si, mais si, assura Émily qui passa derrière elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, tu es merveilleuse, continua-t-elle avant de se retourner face à elle et de la tirer elle et moi par la main sur la scène.

En réalité, Émily aussi était magnifique, il fallait l'avouer. Sa tenue lui convenait parfaitement. Parfois elle me faisait pensais à Raiponse lorsqu'elle était enfant, pour ces looks toujours un peu gamins, mais qui lui allait si bien. Le présentateur commença à parler un moment dès que nous nous étions assisses, puis il posa des questions de tous genres, sur tout, individuellement, nos rêves, nos projets, nos ambitions. Beverly et Emiliy se faisaient la guerre pour donner les meilleures réponses possibles, et Daisy et moi nous contentions de répondre de temps à autre, seulement, Caitlyn semblait complètement paralysé et serrait tellement fort ma main, caché sous nos robes, que j'étais sur de ne presque plus avoir de pression sanguine.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous livrez à une guerre avec un autre groupe... Les One Directions il me semble ?

Je haïssais les présentateurs à ce moment, celui-là encore plus, à sa façon de l'annoncer avec un petit air sadique, et bien sur, Beverly et Émily s'exclamèrent en même temps pour expliquer au combien ils étaient minables et nous formidables. Après un éclat de rire du présentateur qui ressemblait maintenant à un monstre avide de scoop pour faire monter l'audience stupides émissions, il a poursuivi :

- Et que diriez-vous de les accueillir !

Le traître. Avant même qu'aucunes de nous ne puisse répondre, une musique de fond fut lancée. Une musique atroce copié sur Baba O'Riley des Who. Un des groupes préféré de ma sœur. Elle avait hurlé au scandale en entendant leur musique, à eux, ces cinq petits rats, qui avaient copié. Le sujet de plagiat avait fait scandale pendant un moment sur internet, mais je crois que Kate ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Vous auriez dû voir son regard lorsqu'ils sont entrés en chantant. Vous voyez Saw ? Lorsqu'ils se font broyer les mains ? La mienne ressemblait presque à ça, à ce moment.

* * *

_BBC's plateau télé, Angleterre._  
_Wednesday, October 9, 2013_  
_23 : 24_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _D_aisy _S_. **

J'ai cru à un meurtre général, il faut bien le dire. Ils sont arrivés comme s'ils étaient des Dieux et je vis mon Amber grimacé de douleur sous la pression de la main de Caitlyn. Il continuaient de faire leur show comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs et bien supérieur à nous, et plus mon regard se posait sur chacune des filles, plus je pouvais voir différentes réactions de leur part. Emily était enfoncé dans son siège, bras croisés, et pour une fois, à l'identique de Beverly. Elles avaient adoptés cette même expression, sauf que notre petite brune semblait manifesté un ennui mortel exagéré. Amber les regardait d'une façon indescriptible, et caressait la main de Caitlyn qui semblait l'avoir un peu desserré, les regardant l'air dur et le regard noir. Quant à moi, je restais plutôt calme, comme toujours enfaîte . Rares étaient les fois où l'on parvenait à m'énerver, et je me contentais de les regarder s'asseoir face à nous, alors que le présentateur nous séparait, face au public. Il affichait un sourire, sadique, et secret, comme s'il préparait quelque chose qui ferait un nouveau buzz. Mais c'était bien son but non ? Il se fichait pas mal de nous. Eux, comme nous. Ce qu'il voulait c'était que son émission soit regardé. Le présentateur prit la parole pour commenter leur arrivée, je cite : "Grandiose", mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Beverly l'avait déjà ouvert pour les rembarrer, et j'avoue avoir esquissé un petit rire comme nous toutes, parce que c'était bien envoyé. Suite à quoi, un tas de piques s'envoyèrent des deux cotés. C'est ça, qui pour moi, était grandiose. Puis, il y eu un grand silence, des deux cotés et nos huit regards se portèrent sur le producteur, qui avait dit la phrase qui nous cloua tous le bec. Il voulait nous réunir dans une seule grande villa pour quelques mois, afin de voir lequel de nos deux groupes aurait le plus de courage de supporter l'autre. Était-il fou ? Ou bien il voulait simplement déclencher une Troisième guerre mondiale. Autant vous dire que le calme que j'aimais tant n'était plus et que nos deux groupes exclamèrent bien leur désaccord. Seule Beverly restait silencieuse, bras croisés à regarder ces chaussures.

- Je suis d'accord, a-t-elle fini par déclarer.  
- Non mais tu es folle ! S'écria Émily en se retournant presque sur son siège pour la regarder.  
- Je n'ai pas peur. Pas peur d'eux, et je sais que nous tiendrons bien plus facilement, nous sommes meilleures. Je n'ai pas peur de passer des semaines avec des moins que rien, qui auront trop peur de perdre pour accepter, déclama-t-elle fièrement en insistant sur les mots moins que rien en les regardant, puis nous regarda de nouveau en continuant : Come on les filles, vous n'allez pas me dire que ce challenge vous ne pouvez pas le faire, ce sont des trouillards. S'il y a bien quelque chose que vous m'avez appris, c'est bien qu'ensemble, nous pouvons tout faire.

Un long silence s'installa parmi nous, et nous nous regardions toutes, une par une. J'avoue que pour ma part, elle m'avait complètement convaincu, et je crois que nous étions toutes dans le même cas, seulement, le silence fut coupé par Harry, il me semble, qui décréta qu'il était d'accord lui aussi, qu'il n'avait pas peur. Liam ou quelque chose comme ça paraissait complètement outré et absolument pas d'accord avec le choix d'Harry. Parce qu'il était clair, qu'il se la jouait pour faire taire Beverly. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour la faire taire, elle... Les trois autres dont je ne connaissais pas les noms ne semblaient absolument pas d'accord eux, puis Beverly nous relança et Émily accepta, surement par défi vis-à-vis d'elle et de leur guerre que je ne comprenais pas. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dont je n'étais pas au courant les concernant... Finalement, petit à petit nous finîmes par accepter et la foule se mit à hurler, et à applaudir, alors bien sûr, ils acceptèrent aussi, à l'exception de celui qui devait être Liam qui ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée. En y pensant bien, c'était surement celui qui avait le plus raison, parce qu'il était clair que nous allions finir au meurtre. Le présentateur était aux anges, en voyant les réactions du public, il l'aurait son audimat. Il nous expliqua tout de même les conditions, comme quoi, nous aurions bien sûr le droit de sortir, mais qu'il faudra que nous restions ensembles. Minimum deux d'entre nous devrons toujours être ensembles, et nous serions filmés de temps à autre. Merdique ça. Je tenais à ma liberté.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_2 : 54_

**___P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_iam _P_. **

L'idée était tellement absurde, et Harry s'était lancé le dedans, nous entraînant sans que nous en discutions. Nous avions étés filmé jusque chez nous où nous avions fait nos affaires, puis jusqu'au bus, où il avait cessé de nous filmer et heureusement, parce que rien que le trajet avait été une véritable guerre. Les filles piaillais. Enfin pas toutes, mais surtout deux d'entre elles. J'avais quelque peu retenu les prénoms. Il y avait l'insupportable qui parlait tout le temps : Beverly. Il y avait la peace and love, qui avait dormit pendant tout le trajet : Daisy. Il y avait celle qui avait surement du lancer le groupe, sur qui l'hippie avait dormit, et qui ne faisait que parler avec la première brune : Amber. À ce que j'avais compris, cette Beverly était en froid avec la blonde, Émily je crois, qui avait passé le trajet à écouter de la musique avec la dernière qui était la sœur jumelle, à ce que j'avais compris encore une fois, de cette Amber. Caitlyn il me semblait ou un truc comme ça. En tout cas, ces deux-là me paraissait les moins chiantes. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bus venait de s'arrêter et ce n'était pas trop tôt... Doucement, je réveillais Niall qui c'était endormi, et fit signe à Zayn qui textotait surement avec Perrie, de descendre, puisque nous étions arrivés. Nous sommes tous descendu et les filles sont toutes, sans exception restés bouches bées devant la villa qui nous avait été donné. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui me plu vraiment chez elles. On voyait clairement qu'elles n'étaient pas habituées à ce genre de choses, pas encore du moins.

Choisir nos chambres. Quelle mauvaise idée. On entendais déjà les cris de Harry et d'une fille qui se disputait. Je n'aurais pas su dire laquelle, pas encore, mais j'étais presque sur de reconnaître l'insupportable à la manière dont elle criait pour avoir cette maudite chambre. Lorsque j'arrivais sur les lieux, c'était bel et bien Harry et l'insupportable qui se disputait la chambre. Je croisais les bras et m'appuyais au chambranle de la porte en soupirant. Je passais une main sur mon visage, tout en les regardant. Ces semaines allez être terrible, vraiment terrible. La blonde de tout à l'heure et la dénommé Amber sortait d'une chambre en discutant du fait que la hippie dormait. Elle venait probablement de la mettre au lit, mais leurs regards se posèrent sur la dispute et je vis sur leurs visages la même expression que la mienne. Elles essayèrent d'ailleurs de stopper la dispute, mais ce fut Louis qui sortit d'une chambre, lui aussi, au téléphone, pour demander du silence. La dispute tourna alors entre la fameuse Beverly et Louis et entre celle qui devait s'appeler Amber, et Harry. Nous n'avions pas finis... Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, et c'est à ce moment qu'un petit sourire fendis mon visage. La prénommé Cailtyn, enfin, je crois, sortit de je ne sais où, avec un croissant entre les dents, textotant tout en passant entre les conflits, retirant son croisant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la blonde, de tirer les cheveux à sa sœur et de pincer l'insupportable pour leur faire cesser leurs disputes. Ce qui marcha, un quart de secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse du couloir. Finalement, je trouvais bien plus intéressant de la suivre que de les écouter se battre. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, elle mettait un café à faire, et jouait avec un verre, en chantant, et je m'accoudais de nouveau au chambranle de la porte en la regardant faire. Finalement, c'était peut-être une fille banale, sortis des horreurs que son groupe pouvait bien dire sur nous, et après tout, elle ne chantait pas si mal.

Elle s'arrêta finalement lorsque son café fut près, et elle en profita pour mettre une musique à l'aide de son téléphone, que je connaissais bien, puisque je l'écoutais souvent, aussi. Je décidais alors de poussé lachansonnette, tout doucement, plus histoire de voir sa réaction qu'autre chose, après tout. Elle me regarda, l'air étrange, en continuant de boire son café comme si j'étais une distraction semblable à un comique. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, elle reprit le refrain avec moi, ce qui me poussa à venir m'asseoir en face d'elle, en profitant pour l'observer un peu plus et me taire pour entendre correctement sa voix. Il faut dire que sur le plateau, elle était resté discrète et dans le bus, elle était resté avec la petite blonde. La musique se finie et elle baissa le son, en buvant de nouveau son café, pendant que je la regardais. Puis, elle avala une gorgée et me regarda avant de lancer :

- J'étais meilleure.

C'était décidé, elles étaient toutes des pestes. Talentueuse ou non.


	6. Chapter 5

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_9 : 03_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Le soleil se levait à peine, qu'il filtrait déjà à travers les rideaux de velours de la pièce, me réveillant avec une bonne musique qui émanait du salon. Notre maison n'avait jamais été médiocre, nos parents s'étaient toujours assurés d'avoir une des plus belles du quartier et pourtant, rien que ce lit valait dix fois le mien. Je tirais la couette au-dessus de ma tête, non soucieuse de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Pour la première fois, je me moquais complètement de savoir pourquoi nous étions là. Que se soit pour ce stupide challenge de groupe ou non, j'étais très bien, là, occupé à me blottir sous la couette, qui fut d'ailleurs soulevé brutalement, pour que je sente un petit corps gelé contre le mien. J'aurais probablement râlé de déplaisir si je n'avais pas reconnu l'odeur de ma sœur, et cette larme salée s'écraser contre ma poitrine, ainsi que ces sanglots et ces petits bras entourés fermement autour de ma taille. Avec un soupçon de panique, je frottais mes yeux, et je tirais la couette au-dessus de nos têtes pour m'assurer que le soleil ne me brûlerait pas les yeux à la cime, puis je tirais son visage vers le mien pour qu'elle me regarde, et je l'interrogeais du regard, mais elle retira son visage de mes mains pour l'enfouir de nouveau contre ma poitrine. Je sentis une petite boule de poile venir se glisser entre nous. Heureusement que je les avais pris avec nous, qu'aurais-je fait sans eux ? Je n'avais jamais été une fille particulièrement douée pour réconforté quelqu'un. Je n'avais même jamais été doué pour ce genre de truc là. Toutefois, je fis ma parfaite enquêtrice en scrutant ma sœur de la tête aux pieds, et je trouvais la raison de sa peine. Elle serrait ce maudit téléphone dans sa main, d'une manière qui l'aurait presque broyait si elle avait eu un minimum de force. J'attrapais l'arme fatidique, et elle ne broncha pas, alors j'en profitais pour le déverrouiller. Le code n'était pas très difficile à deviner puisque c'était mon prénom. Tout comme le mien était le sien. Dès le déverrouillage, je tombais sur le journal d'appels qui indiquait qu'elle venait d'appeler mes parents, et une rage énorme se mit à bouillir en moi. Ils étaient la cause de mon refus de me marier, mon refus d'avoir des enfants et de fonder une famille. Pour rien au monde je ne deviendrais comme eux. Inscrits aux abonnés absents. Je regardais ma sœur, qui pleurait de plus belle, je ne pus me retenir, je déposais un baiser sur son front, et me levais, la laissant seule dans le lit, avec mes trois petits amours qui l'a câlinèrent, je sortis, me moquant bien d'être encore en pyjama, et allais sur la véranda, près de la piscine, composant le numéro affiché. Je n'étais peut-être pas doué pour la réconforter, parce qu'on ne l'avais jamais fait pour moi, alors je ne savais pas faire, mais au moins, je pouvais faire ça. En réalité, même si je n'avais pas pu, je l'aurais fait quand même, parce que personne n'avais le droit de faire du mal à ma sœur. La tonalité disparut enfin pour laisser place à une voix qui me donnait des frissons tant je la maudissais.

- Oui Am' ? Je suis très occupé.  
- C'est Kate.  
- Oh... Tu.. Je...

Ok, elle était complètement prise au dépourvu. La garce négligente qu'elle était et la fille indigne que j'étais ne s'était pas parlé depuis dix bons mois, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre, à la maison, pour trois jours, avant de repartir en voyage d'affaires, à l'autre bout du monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait ne pas en revenir, et moi non plus à vrai dire. Je n'en revenais pas de l'appeler, elle, la dernière personne à qui j'avais bien envie de parler. Notre rapport mère fille s'était arrêté lorsque j'avais atteint l'âge d'être émancipé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et cela se sentit par son flot de bafouillements incompréhensible et pathétique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Amber ?  
- Mais... Rien, nous avons parlés de l'affaire que je traite, parce que tu sais je...  
- Vous avez parlés où tu as parlé sans l'écouter ? La coupais-je froidement.  
- Eh bien... Surtout moi mais...  
- Mais comme d'habitude, il n'y en a que pour toi. Tu as encore une fille qui tient à toi tu devrais en profiter

avant qu'elle ne devienne comme moi et qu'elle ne te considère que comme une pathétique salope irresponsable.  
- Caitlyn je t'interdis de...  
- Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout, pour avoir un semblant d'autorité il faut être respecté, et je n'ai aucune envie de respecter une femme qui nous a mis au monde et abandonnés dès la naissance. Je n'ai aucune envie de respecter une pauvre femme qui ne s'est jamais occupé de ces filles et qui ne se soucis même pas de l'endroit où elles sont et ce qu'elles ont réussis à faire. Et j'ai encore moins envie de respecter la garce qui fait pleurer ma sœur, parce que pendant que tu étais à l'autre bout du monde à ne parler que de toi, c'est moi qui ai élevé ma sœur au lieu de vivre ma vie d'enfant. Alors, non je ne te respecte pas, et je t'emmerde.

Je raccrochais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, et si ça avait été mon téléphone il aurait valsé, seulement, je n'allais pas détruire le sien. J'étais maintenant hors de moi, et comme toujours, je n'avais rien arrangé à la situation. Si mon but avait été de l'appeler tranquillement et que je lui explique le mal qu'elle faisait à Amber, et qu'elle s'excuse et écoute ma sœur lui raconter ce que nous faisions, j'avais échoué. J'aurais dû prévoir que le simple son de sa voix me mettrait hors de moi, et comme toujours j'avais dépassé les bornes je le savais, je n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça, mais elle était une parfaite étrangère à mes yeux.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_9 : 15_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_. **

Une fois de plus, j'avais fait de la cuisine mon lieu de prédilection, et je me faisais un énième petit-déjeuner lorsque des cris me sont parvenus. Bon sang, j'avais vraiment horreur de ça. Mon regard se porta alors sur l'extérieur que je distinguais parfaitement avec l'immense véranda. Nous n'avions presque plus d'intimité avec tous ces panneaux de verre qu'il y avait... S'en était frustrant. Vraiment. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur une des filles, au téléphone, qui criait en faisant de grands gestes. Je sortis donc, avec ma brioche tartinée de Nutella, dans la bouche, et m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte pour la regarder. Comme je n'avais fait que dormir, je n'avais retenu absolument aucuns de leurs prénoms. J'arrivais dehors alors qu'elle raccrochait, et passait nerveusement une main dans ces cheveux chocolats. C'était jolie, enfin, cette couleur, pas le fait qu'elle cri, non ça, j'en avais horreur. Je crus qu'elle allait jeter son téléphone, mais visiblement, elle se retenue. Lorsqu'elle se retourna face à moi, un sourire fendit à tout de même mon visage parce que j'arrivais tout de même à la reconnaître, elle. C'était la guitariste du groupe, et c'était aussi celle qui avait le plus de talent. Je trouvais. Secrètement, j'avais regardé quelques -unes de leurs vidéos et écouté quelques-unes de leurs chansons, histoire de savoir qui étaient ces filles qui se disaient supérieur à nous. Je n'avais toujours pas retenu un seul de leurs prénoms mais j'arrivais à savoir plus ou moins laquelle était laquelle grâce à quelques simples critères. Elle par exemple, elle était la guitariste, et elle était facilement reconnaissable parce qu'elle portait souvent un petit bonnet, et de grosses boots noires... Même si j'avoue que là, elle avait dû être sortit du lit. Je me suis retenus de la regarder de haut en bas, elle non, alors je fit de même, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait des jambes interminables. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur les siens, ces grands yeux entre un vert et un marron noisette, elle avait la tête légèrement baissé, et haussé les sourcils, comme si elle avait tenté de récupérer mon regard pendant que celui-ci se perdait sur ces jambes.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? A-t-elle demandé d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que précédemment, ce qui m'a plutôt rassuré.  
- Pas vraiment... Je t'ai entendu crier et...  
- Oh pardon si j'ai troublé ton petit-déjeuner et ta vie sans problème existentiel, ça ne se reproduira pas, m'a-t-elle coupé avant de passer devant moi, m'ignorant totalement.

Certes, je n'avais pas assuré et comme elle était énervée c'était totalement prévisible, mais tout de même, elle n'était pas non plus facile d'accès... Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner, pas pour la regarder parce qu'elle était carrément joli bien sur, ce n'était pas le but, je voulais simplement avoir une chance de m'exprimer avant qu'elle me coupe de nouveau. Parce que ça semblait être son truc ça : couper les gens dès qu'il allait dire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Ou peut-être que je me trompais carrément sur son compte, et que ce n'était pas du tout ça.

- Non mais écoute...  
- Quoi ? S'est-elle exclamé en se retournant, bras ballants comme si elle était exaspérée.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.

C'était court, mais rien qu'à la façon dont elle s'arrêta, dans tous ces mouvements, et que j'eus l'impression de voir sa colère s'envoler, je compris qu'elle avait saisi ce que je voulais dire. Du moins, je l'espérais, parce que je ne me faisais pas toujours comprendre. Un jeu de regard s'installa entre nous, un très long jeu de regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils et n'adopte une expression indescriptible, que même moi, je ne saurais qualifier, et même après ça, elle continua de me regarder, comme si le premier de nous deux qui interromprait ce regard perdrait bien plus qu'il n'y pensait. Finalement, c'est elle qui tourna la tête la première, pour tourner les talons, puis au moment de rentrer, elle s'arrêta, me regarda une nouvelle fois, de haut en bas, de ce regard, qui lui était propre et complètement inimitable. Même ça, en deux secondes et demie, je l'avais compris. Puis, elle repartit, tout simplement, et je souris, comme un idiot, avant de repartir moi aussi à mon petit déjeuné. Je sortis une boîte de cookies, mais le temps que je me retourne pour prendre mon chocolat chaud qui était fin près, ma boîte avait disparu, et on me collait un baiser sur la joue. Je me rassis en arrachant ma boîte de cookies des mains d'Harry avec un sourire, et il se pencha pour croquer celui que j'avais entre les doigts, me mordant presque au passage. Ce qui nous déclencha un fou rire énorme, et il dû mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas en mettre partout. Mais notre fou rire fut bien vite interrompu par une voix aussi douce que puissante. Nous nous regardâmes un moment alors qu'il tenait toujours mes mains dans les siennes, pour m'enlever mon cookie. Nos gestes se stoppèrent net pendant que nous écoutions attentivement, c'est à ce moment que Liam entra à son tour, en nous interrogeant du regard. Mais nous n'avions pu répondre que par un haussement d'épaules. Doucement, les doigts d'Harry caressèrent les miens, d'une infinie tendresse, pendant que nos regards se portaient sur le couloir. J'aimais tellement ces petits gestes qu'il avait à mon égare que je n'avais plus aucune envie de bouger, mais lorsque Liam nous fit signe de le suivre, nos mains se lâchèrent automatiquement pendant que nous nous suivions dans les couloirs, jusqu'à l'une des chambres des filles, d'où émanait la chanson.

- Je pari sur la blonde, lâcha Harry, tout bas.  
- Pas moi, je suis presque sûr que c'est la guitariste, a répliqué Liam alors que nous poussions tout doucement la porte.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_9 : 58_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_. **

Qu'aurai-je pu faire sans ma sœur ? Sans doute pas grand-chose. J'étais là, assise en tailleurs sur son lit, ou plutôt, celui de la villa qui nous avait été prêtée... Je me contentais de serrer fort mon t-shirt de pyjama, en la regardant chanter au gré de la bande-son qui défilait. Aussi profond que remonte mon enfance, Caitlyn avait toujours été la plus forte. Celle qui se battait pour tout, pour rien, pour elle, pour moi. Nous étions nées le même jour, mais surement pas sous la même étoile. La mienne devait m'avoir accordé la faiblesse, et le don de pleurer en baissant les bras. Voir ma sœur pleurer était aussi rare que réussir à prendre un éclair en photo. Kate irait loin, et je ne le savais pas seulement parce qu'en la regardant chanter je savais qu'elle était la plus talentueuse d'entre nous. Non, je le savais parce qu'elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, elle se battait corps et âme pour ce qu'elle voulait sans jamais abandonné. Je ne savais surement pas tout, mais ce que j'avais déjà pu apercevoir de sa vie, et des épreuves qu'elle avait surmontées, je pouvais assurer, sans faute, qu'elle était plus que forte. Je du lâcher contraint et forcé, mon pyjama, puisqu'elle se pencha, pour saisir mes mains et les serrer de toutes ses forces, sans cesser de chanter, plongeant ces yeux dans les miens en essuyant quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Elle n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose, ma sœur, réconforter. Avec les autres, elle était carrément nulle, et elle paniquée tellement que s'en était ridicule et risible. Mais moi, s'en était tout autre. Depuis que nous étions enfant, il avait bien fallu qu'elle s'occupe de moi puisque nos parents en étaient incapables. J'avais toujours été la pleurnicheuse. Alors que je pleurais parce que je m'ouvrais les doigts et que Kate chantait en me mettant un pansement, elle, elle passait son doigt sous l'eau et basta. Lorsque je faisais un cauchemar, je la rejoignais en pleine nuit, lorsqu'elle en faisait un, elle se relevait pour danser jusqu'à s'épuiser pour pouvoir se rendormir. Je me souviens encore de ma première peine de cœur, j'avais à peine 13 ans, mais j'étais sortis en larmes de cours, Kate avait séché les cours pour me réconforter. Je me rappelle que j'avais eu le cœur brisé alors qu'il m'avait seulement dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, lorsque je m'en étais remis, je m'étais crus la plus forte et Kate n'avait cessé de me répéter qu'elle était fière de moi, que peu importe les coups, je ne devais jamais cesser de me battre, et ne jamais baisser les bras, que la lumière reviendrait un jour, et je n'avais jamais compris, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, je la surprenne en serviette, avec trop de bleus inhabituelle. Ce n'est qu'alors que je m'étais aperçus c'était elle qui était véritablement forte. Je n'avais strictement rien vu, parce qu'elle avait gardé un sourire sans faille, et que bien qu'elle se couvrait plus, rien n'avait changé dans son comportement... Elle avait continué de me réconforter, de m'écouter me plaindre, sans jamais faiblir... Sans jamais rien dire. Lorsque j'avais voulu savoir, nous avions hurlés toutes les deux, et elle avait refusé de me parler. J'avais alors appelé mon père, paniqué, et lorsqu'il avait appelé à notre établissement, l'histoire c'était vite réglé. Du moins, c'est ce que je m'étais dit, mais soir après soir, Kate était revenue avec un peu plus de bleus et de plus en plus visible. Kate m'en avait voulu pendant des mois, ou elle préparait mon déjeuné, toujours, mais ne m'adressait pas la parole. Enfin, un beau jour, les bleus avaient disparus, et elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue, mais elle avait continué de m'ignorer... Puis un matin, elle s'était faufilé dans mes draps, m'avait serré contre elle, et avait murmuré un petit "merci". Je n'avais rien dis, elle non plus, mais nous savions toutes les deux que la guerre était finie. Tout était revenue à la normale, à l'exception que je n'avais jamais su ce qui s'était passé pour elle, et qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle refusait d'en parler... Elle tout comme mon père... Le son de sa voix me ramena à l'instant présent, et je fermais les yeux pendant qu'elle posait son front contre le mien, mais un petit monstre à poil grimpa entre nous.

- Les animaux sont interdits normalement, lâcha une voix masculine, qui nous fit automatiquement relever la tête.  
- Les singes font partis des animaux, alors dégage, répondit une voie légèrement prétentieuse que je connaissais bien mieux, poussant les trois mecs pour entrer, et venir sauter sur le lit, Beverly.

Cette fille me faisait toujours rire... Elle me sourit, tout simplement, dans sa petite nuisette, incroyablement sexy, incroyablement Beverly, en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour venir déposer un petit baiser sur la joue, et me sourire de nouveau avant de lancer un petit regard complice à Caitlyn, en remontant son petit bandeau un peu plus sur ces cheveux.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_10 : 35_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_ouis _T_. **

J'étais très bien comme j'étais, au fond de mon lit, la couette sur la tête, écouteur dans les oreilles. J'aurais voulu rester toute la journée ainsi, sans jamais en sortir. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que j'aurais voulue faire un vide immense avant de sortir. Dès lorsque je fermais les yeux, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Ça avait plutôt bien commencé pour moi. Harry et cette fille s'étaient disputés la chambre qu'elle avait obtenue, puis il c'était réfugier dans ma chambre... Tout avait si bien commencé, oui.

➠ **Flash Back : **

Le bonheur a l'état pur, brut, taillé dans la roche. Le passage de ces doigts effleurant mes cheveux me faisait frémir, déclenchant d'agréables frissons le long de mon échine. C'était une folie qui lui était exclusive que ce faire désirer/ si fort avec un simple petit contact, comme celui-ci. J'étais situé entre ces jambes, mon dos contre son torse alors que nous regardions paisiblement l'écran qui passait un film du soir. Tout doucement, je relevais la tête pour le regarder, avec tendresse, comme je le faisais souvent, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le remarquer, et baisser la tête vers moi. Je ne savais toujours quel était le mieux. Ce sourire qui étira nos lèvres au même moment lorsque nos regards s'accrochèrent, ou ce regard, celui qu'il me lançait lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur moi. Ce genre de regard qui n'était rien que pour moi. Ces doigts glissèrent le long de ma peau, me faisait esquisser un nouveau frisson qui me donna la chair de poule. Je relevais la tête un peu plus haut, et il saisit mes lèvres des siennes, me faisant éclater de l'intérieur. Nos moments étaient exceptionnels, je le savais bien, et il fallait profiter de chacun d'entre eux. Une fois de plus, l'atmosphère c'était automatiquement réchauffé alors que j'attirais un peu plus son visage vers le mien et qu'il attira mon corps contre le sien. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je faillis perdre toutes notions de la réalité, comme chaque fois que ces lèvres bougeaient sur les miennes. Mais il fallut que mon téléphone nous sorte de nos rêveries. Je n'y fit pas attention, lui non plus. Du moins, pas les trois premières fois. Il passait doucement ses mains sous le bord de mon haut lorsqu'il sonna une nouvelle fois. Exaspéré il se recula et l'attrapa mais en voyant le numéro, il soupira rageusement, me poussa pour se levé, et me le jeta avant de replacer correctement son haut. Je jetais à mon tour un coup d'œil à l'écran, mais n'y prêtais toujours pas attention. Il y avait plus important. Me levant, également, je tentais de me justifier.

- Elle devait me parler d'un entretien d'embauche, c'est tout.  
- Oui, comme devant les caméras. Tu as toujours une bonne excuse.  
- Mais tu sais bien que...  
- Oui, je sais. Mais j'en ai mare de faire le pigeon qui attendent tu vois... Me coupa-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit et lorsque je m'étais relevé pour aller le voir et me glisser contre lui, il n'était pas dans la chambre qui restait. Il avait surement dû dormir avec un des garçons. Ce qui me mettait un peu plus les nerfs. La musique émanant de mes écouteurs s'arrêta finalement, et j'entendis quelques bruits de voix pas très loin de ma chambre... Je retirais mes écouteurs en me levant enfin, d'un pas lent, en traînant, les pieds. Lorsque je posais ma main sur la poignée, sa voix me transperça et j'hésitais un quart de secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Néanmoins, je le fit tout de même pour découvrir un regroupement dans le couloir. Tous les garçons étaient là, et à vrai dire, toutes les filles aussi. Enfin, quelques-unes étaient dans la chambre devant laquelle nous étions maintenant tous regroupés. Tous les garçons me saluèrent sauf Harry qui ne m'adressa même pas un regard. Visiblement, il m'en voulait vraiment, cette fois.

- Parfait, maintenant que les dernières marmottes sont réveillées, on peut abordé le sujet critique... Les courses ! s'est exclamé la fille d'hier, la casse-pieds comme disait Liam.

Tout de suite, tout le monde se retira, comme si personne ne voulait le faire ce qui est plutôt compréhensible à vraie dire. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement pommé tant je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait... Pour commencé, une étrange atmosphère régnait et pour finir je ne connaissais aucun prénom des filles...

- Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un se dévoue ! Il faut une fille un garçon, c'est marqué dans le contrat, on est obligés de rester l'un avec l'autre ! S'exclama cette fille, visiblement irrité par notre comportement.  
- C'est bon, j'y vais, souffla Harry en croisant les bras.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait accepté à cause de moi. Plus il serait loin de ma petite personne, plus ça l'arrangerait.


	7. Chapter 6

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_11 : 16_

**Côté courses. _P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _H_arry _S_. **

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté de faire ça ? Je me le demandais vraiment. D'autant plus quand, comme maintenant, j'étais à la porte en train d'attendre que Madame se prépare, et que pour seule occupation que je pouvais avoir était de regarder l'équipe de cameramans se préparer à nous suivre pour de banales courses. Elle avait été tiré à la courte paille, et visiblement, elle ne semblait pas vraiment enchantée de faire les courses avec moi. Je croisais les bras en soupirant d'impatience, trépignant presque sur place. Une fille, c'était complètement insupportable quand il fallait la sortir. Une fois de plus j'allais lui crier de se dépêcher mais la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent, et claqua dernière elle. Je me tus, et elle me lança un regard noir à faire peur. Seulement, ça devenait presque une habitude. Je l'a regardais un quart de seconde, pour voir ce qui lui avait pris tellement de temps, mais il fallait avoué que sa tenue était plutôt réussie pour une emmerdeuse.

- Que les choses soient claires, chacun la moitié, et on en parle plus, lâcha-t-elle en désignant une liste de courses qu'elle tenait dans la main.

J'attrapais cette dernière en lui arrachant presque et je commençais à marcher pour sortir de la propriété, elle, sur mes talons.

- Vodka, Téquila, rhum ? ai-je souligné en me retournant légèrement vers elle tout en continuant de marcher.  
- C'est Beverly qui a fait la liste et crois- moi, tu ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à elle si on ne ramène pas tout ce qu'elle a prévu.  
- Ah... L'insupportable...

C'était comme ça que l'avait désigné Liam, et je trouvais que c'était un surnom qui lui allait pour le mieux. Non, je n'étais pas rancunier qu'elle m'est prise ma chambre... Bon peut-être un peu, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. C'était son air suffisent, et sa façon de nous regardés comme si elle valait un milliard de livres sterling et nous, quelques malheureux penny. C'était insupportable. Alors, elle portait à merveille ce surnom. Avant même que je ne puis rajouter quoique se soit, elle me passa devant, se stoppant face à moi alors que j'allais passer le portail pour sortir, et elle ajouta, en m'arrachant la liste des mains.

- C'est Beverly, pas "l'insupportable" et crois moi, je peux l'être beaucoup plus si tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

Faire les courses avec cette demoiselle allait être une vraie... Partie de plaisir...

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_11 : 16_

**Côté Villa. _P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

Amber venait de partir et déjà, il y avait comme un vide pour nous toutes. Depuis le lancement de notre groupe, il n'y avait pas eu une seule fois où nous avions était vraiment séparés, et nous voilà. Nous nous ennuyons tellement. J'étais assise dans le canapé à zappé devant la télé, Beverly venait de sortir de sa chambre, et s'écroula sur le canapé, habillé, coiffé, au côté de Daisy qui feuilletait un magazine. Je l'enviais parfois. Elle semblait si détendue, dans ces petits vêtements habituels. Une nouvelle fois, je reportais mon attention sur la télé et son programme d'un ennui mortel, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte musique se mette en route et rien qu'au groupe choisit, il était évident que Caitlyn était sortit de la douche. Je décrochais alors de mon petit écran pour me tourner et la regardais sortir, effectivement de la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre. Je me replaçais correctement avec le sourire aux lèvres, regardant dans le vide. Elle ne changerait jamais, elle et sa surprenante bonne humeur, en permanence.

- Tu vas finir par t'en décrocher la mâchoire, lança une voix que je connaissais trop bien, sur un ton tellement pathétique.  
- Je te remercie Beverly, ma mâchoire va très bien, ai-je répondu sur le même ton avec un faux sourire hypocrite.  
- Ça peut s'arranger ça.  
- Oh, ça suffit toutes les deux ! S'exclama enfin Daisy en claquant son magazine sur ces genoux.

Nous nous sommes toutes les deux tues, croisant les bras en même temps, regardant nos chaussures. Je relevais les yeux pour lui lancer un regard qui aurait pu la tué, mais visiblement, elle avait eu la même idée. La première journée commençait à merveille.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_11 : 40_

**Côté courses. _P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_.**

La musique du supermarché me prenait déjà la tête. Plus que lui, c'était déjà un bon point non ? J'espérais bien, parce qu'il était invivable. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait les courses de sa vie. J'étais sans arrêt obligé de repasser derrière lui, pour reposer et prendre quelque chose de plus correcte. Surement pressé d'en finir, il plaçait dans le chariot la première chose qui lui passait sous la main.

- Mais c'est très bien ça !  
- N'importe quoi, tu vois bien que c'est de la mauvaise qualité.  
- Oh ça va hein, mademoiselle je sais tout.

Je soupirais en lui reprenant le pot des mains pour le reposer et en prendre une de meilleure qualité, pour le mettre dans le chariot. C'est sur, les caméras devaient se régaler, et tout le monde dans le supermarché nous regardaient comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire. Il continuait de critiquer ma façon de faire, mais j'étais trop occupé à regarder les gens nous fixer pour l'écouter vraiment.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude des caméras toi... C'est ça quand on n'est pas assez doué pour être célèbre, lança-t-il avec un petit sourire supérieur.  
- Tout comme tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire les courses, mais c'est ça quand on laisse les gens faire à notre place parce qu'on est trop feignant pour le faire, tranchais-je en lui arrachant de nouveau la liste des mains.

Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni  
Côté Villa. _P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _Z_ayn _M_. Thursday, October 10, 2013  
11 : 40

- Je crois que même si nous faisons un effort, elles ne sont pas prêtes d'en faire un, soufflais-je les bras derrière la tête.  
- Mmh, peut-être...

Je tournais la tête vers sa petite touffe blonde, qui était toujours allongée sur mon lit, tout comme moi à vrai dire. Allongé bras derrière la tête, je ne pus résisté à l'envie de lui pincer gentiment le nez, pour qu'il me regarde avec son petit sourire enfantin. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes comme ça. Je repensais à tout ce que nous avions traversés. Nous étions partis d'une chance quasi nulle de réussir là, aujourd'hui... Dans une émission. C'était d'ailleurs à se demandé comment nous en étions arrivés là. La musique d'une des filles s'arrêta enfin et nous soufflions de soulagement à l'unisson en nous laissant tombés sur le matelas. Pas que nous n'aimions pas ce style de musique, mais parce qu'elle la passait au son maximum, et que nos pauvres tympans allaient finir par éclater. Depuis qu'elle était partie prendre une douche, elle nous avait passé tout le répertoire... Finalement, c'est un petit air connu qui heurta nos oreilles, et on eut tous deux la même idée, se lever pour aller voir, donnant nos paris avant de poussé la porte pour vérifié laquelle c'était mise à chanter. Comme toujours, c'était la même qui jouait mais cette fois, elle se contentait d'accompagner la petite blonde. Au moins, elles avaient trouvés une meilleure occupation que nous. La chanson se termina, et elles riaient légèrement, et une des filles donna le nom de la chanson. Je me rappellais avoir joué à ce jeu tellement de fois, moi aussi...

- Ok, à mon tour... a soufflé, la guitariste, avant de commencer une nouvelle chanson à son tour.

Je croisais les bras, en m'appuyant au mur, quant à Niall, il grimpa sur la table, pour s'asseoir en y posant ses mains. Je le regardais un moment sourire en bougeant les pieds dans le vide, avant qu'il ne tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas si mal, a-t-il soufflé avant de nouveau tourner la tête vers la guitariste en question.

Et j'étais forcé d'admettre, que ce n'était pas si mal, oui. Il fallait avoué qu'en quelques semaines et à peine un mois, elles s'étaient faites connaître partout... Il nous avait fallu passer à X Factor pour réussir ça...

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_12 : 02_

_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_.

Nous avions tentés de nous intégrer au bout de la troisième chanson, mais très vite ça avait tourné en une espèce de compétition, si bien que Louis et Liam s'était joint à nous. J'avais retrouvé ma précieuse guitare, et nous jouions à deux. Tout semblait être compétition pour les autres. Quel groupe reconnaîtrait le plus vite la chanson, laquelle la chanterait le mieux, mais à vrai dire je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'elle, elle l'avit prît comme une compétition. Nous jouions tous les deux et parfois je la voyais me regarder de haut en bas, et je faisais de même. Du haut de son petit béret au bout de ces chaussures. Plus je regardais ces vêtements, plus je devinais laquelle nous avait tapés sur la tête avec de telles musiques ce matin. Néanmoins, quelle que soit la compétition, elle ne cessait de sourire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, et nous arrêtions tous deux de jouer, alors que chacun de nos visages se tournaient vers cette porte d'entrée justement. Harry entra avec deux gros sacs, pendant qu'une des filles, celle tirée au sort entra après lui, avec un sac, tout aussi gros. Elle referma la porte et l'imita lorsqu'il lâcha le sacs au sol.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Louis d'une petite voix, le regardant comme s'il supportait la misère du monde sur ces épaules.

Harry a eu l'air excédé de le regarder, et aucun de nous ne comprenait ce qui se passait entre eux. Je regardais Liam qui me lançait le même regard. Que se passait-il...? Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Harry, qui finalement posa les siens sur Louis, mais il n'afficha qu'une infinie souffrance en réalité. Une énorme.

- À merveille, cette fille est un don du ciel, n'est-ce pas, a-t-il répondu en pinçant la joue de la jeune fille qui lui tapa sur la main.

Ils se lancèrent un regard qui m'aurait mis vraiment mal à l'aise si j'avais été à la place de l'un des deux. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas... Harry s'affala dans le canapé, à côté de Liam justement, sans lui prêter un seul regard. Une nouvelle fois, je ne compris pas, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir puisque la fille qui avait été avec Harry se mit à lui reprocher de la laisser se débrouiller avec les sacs. Aussitôt, la sœur, enfin je crois, posa sa guitare, et vint l'aider en la faisant asseoir, pour prendre le relais.

- Je vais t'aider ! s'écrièrent deux filles en se levant.

Un moment de silence régna presque, où nous les avons regardés toutes les deux se jetés un regard noir et perturbateur. Je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de ce genre de regard, qu'elles s'étaient jetés. J'étais surement trop romantique, mais c'était le même que celui des films d'amour... La fatigue me tapait visiblement déjà sur le système mais elles réussirent à prendre un sac chacune. Caitlyn, il me semble, les regarda de la même manière, comme si elles sortaient de je ne sais où, mais entraîna les filles vers la cuisine.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_12 : 28_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _B_everly _C_. **

- Pouah ! C'est vraiment pas léger ! S'exclama Caitlyn en posant le sac sur le comptoir.  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Rétorqua immédiatement Emily en faisant de même.

Je ne supportais plus cette fille. De la pointe de ces cheveux blonds comme les blés, aux bouts de ces chaussures de gamine pourrie gâté. Jamais elle ne me laisser une seule seconde avec Kate, pourtant, il y avait tant de chose que j'aurais voulu lui dire. Eh puis, je n'allais pas la lui manger.

- Dites... Vous croyiez qu'on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre avec certains... Ils n'ont pas tous l'air si...  
- Tu rigoles ?! Caitlyn enfin ! On ne va pas se faire avoir ! S'exclama Emily en coupant Caitlyn en plein milieu de sa phrase.  
- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la blonde, tranchais-je.  
- Oui mais...  
- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! Cria ladite blonde, justement, en coupant une nouvelle fois Caitlyn.

Nous continuâmes nos chamailleries, et même lorsque Kate alluma la radio pour mettre de la musique, nous continuâmes de nous disputer comme des enfants en déballant les courses. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite, mais Caitlyn finit par complètement se taire, ranger vite ces courses et sortir de la pièce.

- Bravo ! Tu es fière de toi ! Crachais-je en attrapant un pack de yaourt pour retirer l'emballage carton.  
- Comme si c'était ma faute...

De la haine ? Non. Je dirais plus une rivalité constante et croissante un peu plus à chaque instant. Après un soupire, lasse, elle m'arracha le pack de yaourt des mains et les sépara un à un, comme si je prenais trop de temps. Pris d'un élan orageux, je tapais sur sa main, et elle fit de même. Je retapais une nouvelle fois et elle également mais cette fois je l'attrapais au vol avant qu'elle ne me touche, et l'a bloquais entre moi et le mur. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais lancé le regard le plus noir de ma vie. J'aurais même voulu lui faire peur, rien qu'avec ce regard. Au lieu de ça, je vis ces yeux d'un bleue infinie chercher les miens, sans expression apparente. Elle tenait toujours ma main et je ne l'avais pas lâché non plus à vrai dire. Saloperie. Je l'enviais tant en réalité. Ces grands yeux outre mer et ces longs cils. Ces lèvres fines et sa petite vie d'enfant unique tellement parfaite. Je l'enviais oui, tellement. J'aurais voulu être aussi jolie, sans m'habiller de façon aussi provocante. J'aurais moi aussi voulu des parents et être pourri gâté. J'aurais voulu plaire à quelqu'un comme elle plaisait tellement à Caitlyn. Mais à l'instant, j'aurais surtout voulu réussi à quitter la vision de ces prunelles azurées. Ou mieux, j'aurais voulu qu'elle aussi lâche mes yeux et baisse les siens. Au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui les baissa sur ces lèvres fines et parfaites. Le plus perturbant dans l'histoire, c'est que je sentis ces doigts fins serrer les miens et lorsque je relevais mes yeux vers les siens pour l'interroger du regard, c'était elle qui c'était perdu sur mes lèvres...

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_12 : 32_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_iam _P_. **

Un mal de tête atroce m'avait pris. J'avais l'impression que cette dernière aller exploser, et je ne savais pas si c'était dû à l'attitude purement immature des deux filles, ou de celle de Louis et Harry. C'était presque insoutenable, tant ça me tapait sur le système. Je ne comprendrais visiblement jamais rien à ce qui se passer ici. Je passais une main sur mon front, le frottant doucement en fermant les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être bouillant tant j'avais mal. Lorsque j'ouvrit les paupières, une des filles me fixait étrangement, et si je ne les avais pas su si peste, j'aurais presque pu lire un soupçon d'inquiétude dans son regard. La guitariste était revenue et c'était assise à côté d'elle en lui offrant un petit sourire compatissant. Surement dû à la dispute au téléphone de ce matin, qui visiblement était à propos de cette fille-là, celle qui m'avait regardé.

- Bon, une autre question se pose... Qui fait à manger pour ce midi ? Si vraiment personne ne veut, ça ne me pose pas de problème, à lancé la fille qui ressemblait de loin à un hippie des années 70.

- Ça ne me pose pas non plus de problème, a lancé Louis juste avant moi.  
- Eh ! On a une Wii ! s'écria Zayn.

Je tournais alors la tête vers lui avec un demi-sourire en le voyant fouiller sous l'armoire, de la télévision, et tournait la tête vers nous, en sortant un paquet de jeu de cette dernière. Décidément ce mois aller être éprouvant pour la plupart d'entre nous, et je n'étais pas sur de tenir. On aurait presque dit qu'ils avaient tout fait pour nous occuper. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de jouer... En réalité plus depuis ma rupture.

- C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme jeu ? s'est écrié l'emmerdeuse en revenant à son tour de la cuisine, s'agenouillant devant le buffet où il y avait tous les jeux.

Avant même que Zayn n'est le temps de répondre, elle lui arracha les jeux des mains et commença à les regarder un par un, silencieusement. Ce dernier soupira, et retourna s'asseoir en la laissant faire.

- Bon... Je vais faire à manger alors... À souffler Louis en se levant.  
- Aller, je viens t'aider, à répliqué la hippy.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce, rapidement, comme si l'atmosphère devenait trop tendue pour eux et je pensais qu'ils avaient raison... J'aurais finalement dû aller à les aider aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'emmerdeuse continuait de regarder les jeux, en silence, et ça nous faisait à tous un bien fou aux oreilles.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? A soufflé la guitariste en prenant une des mains de sa sœur, en nous regardant.

Nous nous regardâmes également un à un, sans comprendre, le regard remplit de questions. De quoi parlait-elle donc ?

- On ne va pas rester enfermé toute la soirée, il faut se bouger. Tous nos frais sont couvert, autant en profiter ! a-t-elle expliquer devant nos mines ahuries. Elle avait plutôt raison d'ailleurs. Autant sortir et en profiter. Ce n'était pas toujours qu'on payerait tout à notre place. De plus, les filles ne semblaient pas être encore vraiment habitué à ce monde. Seulement, qu'a t-elle dit là ? Un flot de propositions et de disputes eut lieu. Chacun avait une envie particulière et ça se sentait tellement... Personne ne voulait abandonner son idée, et au fur et à mesure deux groupes se formèrent. Les filles voulaient faire telle chose, et les garçons telle autre chose, puis les avis changèrent et chacun voulait de nouveau faire autre chose. Or, nous n'avions pas le droit d'être séparé en dehors.


	8. Chapter 7

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_  
_15 : 02_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Je n'étais pas sûr que l'idée soit géniale, mais c'était surement le dernier moment de soleil que nous pouvions avoir. Bientôt les feuilles tomberaient et le froid glacial prendrait sa place. Nous avions donc décidé d'un commun accord, de faire une sortie, ensemble, puisque nous y étions obligées, tout en restant un minimum éloigné. La plage. L'endroit parfait. Comme elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la maison, nous y avions été à pied. Je n'écoutais déjà plus les autres, écouteurs sur les oreilles. J'étais toujours légèrement blessé d'avoir vu ma sœur dans cet état ce matin. Je ne disais rien, bien sur, mais la douleur n'en restait pas moins présente. Mes larges lunettes de soleil vertes sur les yeux, et mes cheveux qui bougeaient au gré du vent, permettaient, de toute manière, que personne ne puisse réellement savoir ce qui se passait dans ma petite tête. Les premiers grains de sable me brûlèrent la plante des pieds, et je changeais immédiatement d'expression, criant de surprise à sa chaleur, et courant comme tous les autres, vers un coin plus frais, bien que je doute que ce fusses réellement possible.

Une fois que nous étions tous installés, la plupart des garçons allèrent surfer et tant mieux, nous étions un chouilla tranquille. Beverly et ma sœur décidèrent d'aller exhiber leurs maillots de bain trop court, et trop moulant à mon goût, sous les yeux des sauveteurs en mer, tandis que Émily et Daisy, décidèrent d'aller faire trempette. Quant à moi, je m'installais simplement sur ma serviette, un crayon en main, et un bloc note sur lequel je gribouillais distraitement en regardant Émily, de temps à autre.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? Me demanda une voix, que j'arrivais même à entendre à travers mes écouteurs.

Je les retirais d'ailleurs, en baissant la tête pour regarder par-dessus mes lunettes en tournant la tête vers cette voix, qui était finalement celle du petit blond qui s'asseyait à côté de moi, une glace à la main. Je ne compris pas tout de suite compris de quoi il parlait puis, en voyant son regard posé sur mon dessin, je compris qu'il y faisait allusion.

- Être aimable, déclarais-je, le voyant ensuite relever la tête vers moi sans comprendre. Être aimable, je ne sais pas faire, ai-je précisé alors, regardant de nouveau l'horizon des vagues.

Un sourire étira néanmoins mes lèvres lorsque je vis Émily tousser et rire aux éclats, elle avait probablement bu une tasse mémorable. Je portais mon crayon à mes lèvres, le mâchonnant, sans perdre mon sourire, et ne lui accordant plus la moindre attention. Jusqu'à ce que sa phrase se répète dans ma tête... C'était un compliment ? Enfin, je veux dire... Aurais-je dû le prendre comme un compliment ? Avant même que je ne puisse lui poser la question, le son de sa voix traversa de nouveau la barrière de ces lèvres.

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

Il se stoppa une seconde, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que j'avais perdu le mien, et que mes sourcils s'étaient froncés. Je relevais même mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête, relevant en même temps quelques mèches brunes, en le fixant comme s'il avait parlé dans une autre langue.

- Les filles aiment bien jouer les inaccessibles insupportables... Mais c'est quand même très joli.

Il désigna mon dessin une nouvelle fois, et se leva avant que je ne réplique, me laissant bouche baie. J'avoue qu'il m'avait cloué le bec, et ce n'était pas une chose très agréable. Je n'appréciais guerre ce genre de situation, mais je crois que personne n'acceptait vraiment que l'autre ait le dernier mot. Or, je ne l'avais pas eu.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_

_16 : 12_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_. **

Je m'étais relevé en m'éloignant, marchant vers l'eau en finissant ma glace. Mon but n'avait ni était de l'énerver ou de la frustrer, mais je dois avouer avoir été un minimum vexé lorsqu'elle m'avait envoyé chier de la sorte. L'eau touchait enfin mes pieds nus et je sentis deux mains mouillées et gelées toucher mes épaules avant de recevoir un baiser sur la joue, tout aussi mouillé. Harry se posta devant moi avec un grand sourire, et secoua ces cheveux pour m'asperger, alors que je me reculais en riant.

Il rit à son tour, et commença à me parler des vagues qu'il y avait, tout en ramenant sa planche sur la sable alors que je le suivais. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il avait sûrement envoyée tout à l'heure avant de courir à l'eau puisqu'elle était très loin de là où étaient nos serviettes. Il continua à parler, et je croyais l'écouter. Je croyais. Jusqu'à ce que mon regard se porte de nouveau sur elle. Elle me fixait toujours, ces lunettes relevés. Ou bien elle avait une envie folle de m'arracher la tête pour ce que je lui avais dit, ou bien elle y pensait toujours, tout simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'accrochais à ces prunelles émeraudes, en souriant comme un idiot. Je crus presque lui décrocher un sourire, mais avant que je ne puisse l'apercevoir, Harry passa une main dans mes cheveux en me demandant si je rêvais. Je ris simplement, en repassant une main à travers mes mèches blondes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, ce serait une bonne idée non ? demanda-t-il alors que je reportais enfin on attention sur lui.  
- De quoi ?  
- Un volet, répéta-t-il, comme pour se moquer, parce que j'étais dans la lune.

J'acquiesçais et tout content, il partit demander aux autres, pendant que je le suivais, simplement, et un peu plus silencieux. Néanmoins, j'étais loin d'être stupide et j'avais très bien calculé que nous n'étions pas assez, ce qui était une chance de faire un truc tout ensemble, en étant les uns contre les autres.

- On pourrait demander aux filles... Ai-je soufflé alors que les autres venaient d'accepter.

Tous me regardèrent comme si je venais de dire une énorme boulette, qui était loin d'être drôle. Comme un gros blanc, lourd et pesant. Mais avant même que je ne réplique pour argumenter, une des filles posa son bras sur mon épaule, se glissant entre nous comme si de rien n'était et déclara d'un ton supérieur.

- Ils sont bien trop peur qu'on les battent, pour accepter.

C'était l'emmerdeuse. Et d'ailleurs, elle me regarda quelques secondes, puis fronça les sourcils en retirant son bras, me regardant moi et ce dernier comme si j'étais contaminé et que je risquais de la rendre malade.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_

_17 : 23_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _B_everly _C_. **

Une musique venait d'un peu plus loin, un pub de la plage sûrement, elle était là depuis le début, et nous l'aurions sûrement tout le long où nous étions sur la plage. Tant mieux, j'aimais bien ce genre de musique. J'étais tellement fixé sur le maillot de bain de Caitlyn, que j'étais incapable de dire si nous gagnions, où nous perdions. Ce qui me préoccupait davantage, c'était de savoir si elle avait porté cela dans le but de donner envie de la déshabiller complètement, ou bien parce qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement son corps et qu'elle le cachait dans un une pièce, tout simplement sensuelle, et magnifique.

Finalement la partie se finit sans même que je n'en rendre compte. Elle avait été écourté, ou bien j'avais vraiment rêvassé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry me parut frustré et énervé, ce qui me fit sourire davantage, parce que ça voulait sûrement dire qu'ils avaient perdu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vis cette blonde partir se faire bronzer avec les autres tandis que Cailtyn traînait les pieds au bord de l'eau. Une chance incroyable pour moi, puisque, tout doucement, je me glissais à côté d'elle.

- Tu ne te baigne pas ? ai-je tenté, d'une voix la plus douce possible.

Un sourire étira ces lèvres roses, tandis qu'elle glissa un regard vers moi. Ces bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et ces lunettes de soleil remonté sur son front. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire une idée sur cette fille... Elle changeait parfois du tout au tout. Parfois, elle était une vraie boule de nerfs, comme lorsqu'elle jouait, danser ou chantait, et il y avait ce genre de moment, où elle était d'un calme incroyable, celui que je ne serais jamais capable d'avoir.

- Ne te moque pas, lança-t-elle, d'un ton amusé, en secouant la tête, un sourire plus large aux lèvres en regardant de nouveau l'horizon.

J'allais d'abord, lui assurer que je ne me moquais pas, puis, je me ravissais, et j'allais plutôt lui demander pourquoi je me moquerais, qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait après tout. Sauf que c'est à ce moment que je compris, et je ne pus retenir un léger ricanement. Ni méchant, ni moqueur, en réalité, c'était plutôt un léger rire de surprise.

- Hé ! Lança-t-elle en riant, m'accordant une petite tape sur le bras, en plongeant ces prunelles vertes, si envoûtantes, dans les miennes.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_

_18 : 36_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

Je ne supportais définitivement pas de les voir ensembles, toutes les deux, et je mourrais d'une envie incroyable d'aller les interrompre, une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui me retenait, mise à part Amber, qui me parlait. Allongé sur le dos, ces lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle riait avec Daisy, tout en faisant bronzette... Cette fille était d'une perfection incroyable. Caitlyn aussi, à sa manière... Je finis par fermer les yeux à tout ça, elles. Et je m'allongeais à l'identique d'Amber, laissant le soleil brûler ma peau, avec ce fin petit souffle de vent, écoutant lamusique, du pub non loin, qui continuait.

J'avais dû m'endormir, puisque j'eus soudain l'impression d'être sur un lit en plein océan, me faisant bercé par les vagues. Le cadre était parfait, jusqu'à ce que quelques goûtes d'eau me firent froncer les sourcils dans mon sommeil. Je secouais même la tête, tant la sensation de l'eau glacée sur mon corps brûlant était désagréable. J'entendis une des filles hurler de violentes insultes, puis je me redressais en me frottant les yeux. Mais à peine avais-je été assise qu'une flotte d'eau s'abattit sur ma tête.

J'essuyais mes yeux violemment puis les rouvris et foudroyais les auteurs de ce réveil brutal, c'est alors que je vis Daisy et Amber complètement trempés, à l'identique de mon propre cas. Je suivis le regard des filles, en direction des garçons qui partait en courant et alors que Daisy s'essuyait, Amber fusait de rage.

- Je vais les détruire, je vais les égorger, les pendre par les pieds et les donner à manger à ...

Cette dernière se leva, crachant quelques propos incompréhensibles avant de leur courir après. Daisy et moi, nous nous regardions et éclations de rire. C'était une des facettes d'Amber qui me faisait toujours rire, elle s'énervait si vite qu'il était impossible de la calmer.

Ce n'est que lorsque Daisy se leva à son tour pour plier nos affaires que je remarquais que le soleil se couchait déjà, et j'avais beau chercher cette peste et Caitlyn du regard, il m'était impossible de les trouver. Dépité, j'essorais mes cheveux trempés et me mis à aider Daisy à ranger les affaires.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_

_20 : 48_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_iam _P_. **

Je savais parfaitement que je n'aurais jamais apprécié que l'ont me fasse subir ce que nous avions fait aux filles. Mais il fallait avoué que lorsque nous avions vu leurs visages, aussi énervés que choqués, tout l'amusement avait pris le dessus, et le bien du mal ne nous avait plus effleurés. Encore moins lorsqu'elles s'étaient vengés...

Lorsque nous avions pris nos douches, elles nous avaient gentiment laissé les leurs, et étrangement quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau était devenue gelée. Nous aurions du évidement prévoir que ce geste n'était pas purement désintéressé. Elles nous avaient coupés l'eau chaude, et nous avions dû nous doucher en grelottant. Néanmoins, elles avaient été plus malignes puisqu'elles avaient verrouillé la porte, nous empêchant de leur faire subir la même chose.

Maintenant, nous attendions les dernières, tous assis dans le canapé. Je ne disais rien, les écoutant se battre, pour ce que nous ferions ce soir. Nous étions tous partant pour sortir, toutes fois, le lieu posait problème. Nous en avions convenu, pour choisir, chacun à notre tour, mais une fois de plus, un problème ce poser : lequel, ou laquelle choisirait le ou la première.

Finalement, une idée nous avait éclairé. Nous allions jouer, et celui qui remporterait choisirait le lieu. Nous avions donc lancé _Sing_, qui traînait dans la pile de jeux, pendant que les dernières filles nous avaient rejoins. Le choix aléatoire, semblait le plus correct. Ce que nous avions fait. Read All About It d'Emeli Sande était tombé en premier.

Nous avions bien-sûr laissé les filles commencer les premières, ce qui avait été un point purement stratégique, puisque nous savions maintenant, combien de points nous avions à faire pour les battre.

Cependant, lorsqu'elles se mirent à chanter, un grand silence régna. Aucun de nous n'eus envie de parler. Je m'assis, et posais ma tête sur mes poings, coudes sur mes jambes, pour les regarder. Aucuns de nous ne broncha, parce que aucun de nous n'avait pris la peine de réellement écouter ce qu'elle faisait, et je comprenais, personnellement, comment elles avaient pu si vite percer dans ce milieu.

Lorsque ce fut notre tour, nous nous levâmes , ceux qui c'était assis y compris, et nous nous mîmes à chanteravec tout autant de sérieux. Je ne sais pour les autres, mais personnellement, je regrettais presque d'avoir critiqué ce qu'elles faisaient, puis qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons fini la chanson, et attendions le score...


	9. Chapter 8

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Thursday, October 10, 2013_

_23 : 58_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _D_aisy _S_. **

Malgré mon calme à toute épreuve, j'avoue que j'avais eu un mal fou à supporter Beverly lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour choisir ce maudit lieu de notre sortie de ce soir. Finalement, nous avions opté pour une solution qui arrangerait surement tout le monde. Nous irions dans un petit bar du coin qu'Amber et Caitlyn connaissaient déjà. Il y avait une énorme piste de danse, comme ça, Beverly serait heureuse, et nous, nous pourrions passé une soirée tranquille autour d'un verre. On voyait clairement que l'été partait à grands pas, en effet, nous marchions dans la rue, et il faisait un froid de tous les diables.

Une fois dans le bar, la musique était forte et les caméras nous avaient un peu lâchés, surement que les garçons étaient plus intéressants pour le moment, mais tant mieux. Je suivis Amber, au bar où elle commanda à boire, tout en discutant avec le barman, que visiblement elle connaissait. Je savais qu'elle passait souvent ses vacances ici, sa grand-mère étant dans le coin, ce qui facilitait la chose.

- Je ne vous déranges pas ? a claironné une voie masculine.  
- Bien sur que si, a rétorqué Amber, en foudroyant le frisé du regard, tandis qu'il me poussait pour s'asseoir entre nous, et commander un verre.

Il lui adressa un sourire hypocrite et attrapa le verre que lui tendait le barman, le payant, et ne lui adressant pas plus d'attention qu'à moi. Une nouvelle fois, il reposa les yeux sur Amber, me tournant complètement le dos, comme si je n'existais pas. J'aurais surement dû avoir l'habitude... Lorsqu'on était amis avec Amber, on était rarement le centre de l'attention. Même si aujourd'hui, j'avais fait un effort vestimentaire. J'aimais ma meilleure amie, plus que n'importe qui, cette fille était la prunelle de mes yeux, et jamais je ne lui en voudrais pour une telle chose, d'autant plus qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il y avait ce genre de moment, où j'avais clairement l'impression de ne pas exister.

Mais ça se comprenait, après tout. Amber avait son caractère bien trempé, et avait un physique, sans se mentir, à faire tomber, alors que moi, j'étais juste moi. Je resterais celle dont on passait à côté sans rien dire, dans un silence blasant. La petite baba cool, qu'elle traînait partout, parce qu'elle avait toujours besoin de moi, pour la moindre chose. Ce genre de moment, me faisait toujours sourire. Depuis que nous étions petites, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Amber ne prenait jamais une décision sans moi, et je crois qu'il n'y avait que dans ce genre de moment que j'existais... Ce qui était assez pathétique, en soit, si on y pense bien... Je posais alors mon visage sur mon poing, coudes posés sur le bar, en tournant l'alcool dans mon verre, quand soudain, je sentis qu'on me tirait par le bras...

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_1 : 04_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Ce genre de chose m'énervait tellement... Lorsque nous étions arrivés, nous nous étions tous plus ou moins séparé, et j'étais resté avec Émily et Beverly. Pour une fois, elles ne semblaient pas être prête à s'arracher la tête. Nous buvions tranquillement un verre, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois Daisy, qui il fallait le dire, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Je n'avais même pas vu ma sœur, et pour le moment, je ne cherchais même pas à savoir où elle pouvait être. La musique suivante passa, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever, et de la rejoindre, la tirant par le bras. Elle leva deux grands yeux étonnés vers moi, alors que je posais mon autre main sur ma taille, l'air faussement outré.

- Comment oses-tu rester assise ? Plaisantais-je. Viens danser, insistais-je, en la tirant un peu plus.  
- Je n'ai pas fini... Répliqua-t-elle avec une grimace en m'indiquant son verre.

Je pris ce dernier en le détaillant du dessus. Je n'étais pas stupide, et tout le monde aurait clairement pu voir qu'elle n'y avait même pas touché, et la connaissant, elle ne toucherait pas à ce genre de truc. Daisy était une petite nature, tous les alcools forts qu'on pouvait lui proposer n'était pas fait pour elle, tout le monde le savait pourtant... Je jetais un coup d'œil à Émily et Beverly qui semblait de nouveau prêtes à s'arracher la tête. Soupirant, je reposais mon regard sur Daisy qui avait l'air complètement triste ce soir. Je ne réfléchis pas au pourquoi du comment plus longtemps, et je vidais son verre d'une traite, plissant les yeux et secouant la tête, avant de le reposer sur le comptoir.

Nous avions finalement dansé un long moment, ou nous avions surtout bien ris. Le rire de Daisy avait quelque chose de spécial. Elle appartenait à cette catégorie de personnes qu'on avait sans cesse envie de faire rire, parce que ce dernier, qui leur appartenait, était si doux qu'il nous faisait sourire, nous-mêmes. Je l'a raccompagnais jusqu'au bar, où un épisode nettement moins drôle se déroulait devant mes yeux. Ma sœur était dos au bar, coudes appuyés sur le comptoir justement, et Harry, enfin, je crois qu'il s'appelait comme ça était face à elle, chacune de ses mains posées sur ce même comptoir, de chaque côté du corps de ma sœur. Ils se foudroyaient du regard, et pourtant, je ne supportais pas cette proximité. Je me contentais néanmoins de les regarder, jouant nerveusement avec mon bracelet, mon collier, ou avec mon haut. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec une sur-protection naturelle, en rapport à ce que j'avais bien pu vivre. Non, c'était loin d'être ça, parce que je l'avais toujours laissé faire. C'était purement lui le problème. Lui et la façon dont il se permettait de la regarder, comme si elle lui était inférieure, et qu'il avait tous les droits.

C'était plus fort que moi, je franchis les quelques centimètres qui me séparaient d'eux, et j'interrompis le précieux moment où il allait probablement lui pincer la joue, ou autres conneries du genre, en lui attrapant le poignet. Il me regarda de haut en bas, et j'eus le temps de lui offrir un sourire hypocrite avant que ma colère ne m'envahisse, et ne le pousse un peu plus loin.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
- Et le tien ? Fous lui la paix, répondis-je sur le même ton en désignant la sœur.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_3 : 24_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_. **

La musique était forte, nos rires aussi, et toute la soirée se passait à merveille. Sauf peut-être pour Louis, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Enfin, c'était comme ça depuis qu'on était arrivé, et je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi, mise à part, peut-être, qu'il c'était probablement disputé avec Harry puisqu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Toutefois, il riait comme nous, en lui jetant quelques petits regards de temps à autre. Puis soudain, il fronça les sourcils en le regardant, nous suivions tous alors son regard.

- C'est pas vrai... à soufflé Liam en allant directement au bar.

Nous l'avons bien sur tous suivit, et je me penchais légèrement pour voir ce qui se passait. Visiblement, il se prenait la tête avec une des filles. Liam l'attrapa pour le faire sortir, ou du moins, l'emmener plus loin, avec les autres, tandis que je restais. Il faisait bien trop froid, et si c'était pour supporter des cris, non merci. Toutefois, j'en supportais tout de même puisque les deux filles qui étaient au bar criaient elle aussi, jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux décide de prendre son verre et partir, me bousculant au passage, comme si je n'existaient pas.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ai-je demandé, en m'assaillant à la place de la fille qui venait de partir.

Caitlyn tourna la tête vers moi, alors qu'elle avait pris la tête dans ses mains, et l'a lâcha finalement, en reposant ces bras sur le bar. Elle me regarda de haut en bas, comme si elle ne comprenait même pas ma question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?.. Tu... Tu devrais pas être avec les autres, à prend soin de ton pote ?  
- Il fait trop froid dehors.

Je vis clairement qu'elle retenait un sourire, et fixait devant elle en relevant la tête, puis elle se retourna, pour être dos au bar, et me regarda de nouveau, sans retenir un sourire, cette fois, alors, j'en fit de même.

- T'es vraiment spécial toi, déclara-t-elle, avant de regarder la piste.  
- Et toi, plutôt aimable finalement.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle me regarda une nouvelle fois, avec toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres, et j'avais plaisir à croire que c'était grâce à moi. En y pensant, elle était la seule fille avec qui j'avais parlé depuis que nous étions arrivés. Bien sur, comme tous, je m'étais disputé avec certaines, mais elle restait celle avec qui j'avais eus la discussion la plus calme, quoiqu'elle m'envoyais sur les roses en permanence.

- Tu sais qu'on peut chanter ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la scène, ne répondant nullement au pique que je venais de lui lancer.

Je fixais la scène alors vide pendant un moment avant de la regarder de nouveau. Elle m'expliqua alors qu'ils passaient de la musique, parce qu'ils n'avaient personne ce soir mais que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, certaines personnes allaient se produire sur scène. Continuant dans sur sa lancé elle m'expliqua qu'elle y chantait l'été. J'appris par ailleurs qu'avant de chanter avec les filles, elle avait un petit groupe avec trois autre garçon. Je ne disais rien, l'écoutant parler, tout en souriant.

- Chante avec moi, décréta-t-elle, en se mettant debout, quittant son siège.  
- Je... Je chante rarement seul, enfin, je ne suis pas celui à qui on accorde le plus de solo.  
- Il devrait, tu es probablement le seul qui ne casse pas trop les oreilles.

Elle m'accorda un sourire moqueur, et contourna le bar, passant par-dessus, comme si elle en avait le droit, pour arrêter le barman dans ces commendes, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Je l'a regardais faire, sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle me désigne du doigt, et que le type en question me regarde puis la fixe de nouveau. Il n'avait pas si convaincu que ça, mais elle sembla insisté, et il finit visiblement par céder. Un grand sourire étira ces lèvres, et elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue avant de faire demi-tour. Avant qu'elle ne puisse passer par-dessus de nouveau, il l'a tira par le bras, et lui chuchota à son tour quelque chose à l'oreille. À son tour elle le fixa un long moment, me regarda quelques secondes, ce qui me força à froncer les sourcils, comprenant qu'il parlait de moi... Cailtlyn le regarda de nouveau, et secoua négativement avant de cette fois, me rejoindre plus rapidement. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pus se dire, mais avec la musique, aucune chance.

J'eus à peine le temps de refuser une nouvelle fois, qu'elle me tira par le bras, pour me faire monter sur scène. Un gars vint nous installer deux micros, et repartis tout aussi vite. La musique de la salle se coupa au bout d'un moment, tout comme les lumières changèrent, et une autre musique démarra. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je compris ce que nous allions chanter. Elle me lança un petit regard, et je commençais.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_3 : 28_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_ouis _T_. **

Nous étions tous dehors, et je crois que je me fichais pas mal du froid, parce que c'était la première fois depuis ce matin, qu'Harry et moi étions à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Zayn écoutait Liam lui faire un serment, en croisant les bras, alors que Harry protestait que ce n'était nullement sa faute. Liam baissa finalement les bras, puis tapant dans quelque chose à sa portée, il rentra à l'intérieur, suivit de Zayn qui avait gardé le silence, mais lançait des regards foudroyant à Harry qui c'était finalement posé contre le mur. Je les regardais partir, puis je reposais mon regard sur lui. Je croisais les bras à mon tour, puis regardant ailleurs, je m'approchais de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? A-t-il soufflé en levant ces prunelles si claires vers les miennes.  
- Je...  
- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il sans même m'écouter, main toujours dans les poches de sa veste.

Il se décolla du mur et voulut rentrer dans la fouler, mais c'était trop pour moi. Je décroisais les bras pour attraper le sien, le retournant face à moi, l'obligeant à me regarder, vraiment, sans fuir. Il soupira mais me regarda tout de même comme je l'avais attendu. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant son regard que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, un mélange parfait entre l'envie et la colère.

- Tu comptes m'éviter longtemps ?  
- Tu comptes assumer ? répliqua-t-il presque immédiatement à ma question.  
- Harry...  
- Alors fiche-moi la paix.

Une nouvelle fois, il dégagea son bras du mien, et après m'avoir lancé un regard des plus intenses, il partit. Comme un coup de vent. Comme si je n'étais rien, pas même une personne qu'il pouvait connaitre. Je ne tenais pas à rentrer, je crois que finalement, le froid me faisait du bien. Alors, je m'appuyais moi aussi contre le mur, levant la tête vers le ciel, en soupirant, fermant les yeux.

Je serais probablement resté ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée si je n'avais pas entendu une voix que je connaissais, chanter à l'intérieur. Je rouvris les yeux, et écoutais un peu plus, avant que cela ne me titille vraiment. Poussant la porte, je franchis de nouveau le seuil de ce petit bar, et je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant Niall chanter, s'éclatant vraiment, même si c'était avec une des filles, qui remarquent, s'éclatait elle aussi, vraiment.

La soirée suivit son cours, nous avions tous beaucoup bus et heureusement qu'une voiture nous attendait pour nous ramener parce que nous étions tous complètement dans les vapes. La moitié des choses que je voyais, ne me reviendrait même pas demain matin. Nous avons franchis le pas de la villa qui nous avait été confié, en riant, ou en nous disputant, je ne saurais pas vraiment faire la différence. Liam et Zayn riaient aux éclats, c'était plus que sur, ça je pouvais le distinguer facilement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se couchés. Je titubais jusqu'au canapé où je m'appuyais tant ma tête tanguait. Une des filles, l'emmerdeuse, courut aux toilettes, et la guitariste, la suivit, pour lui tenir les cheveux sans cesser de rire, elle aussi. Je ne pus distinguer les autres, puisque je m'affalais finalement sur le canapé, ne tenant plus debout. Je tenais ma tête, les yeux fermés, et attendis que ça se calme, alors que peu à peu le noir me prenait.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_  
_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_5 : 45_

**___P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_. Contenu Lemon /!\ (Âme sensible, s'abstenir.) **

J'avais l'impression qu'un tambour énorme raisonnait dans ma tête, l'alcool m'était surement monté trop vite à la tête, à moins que j'aie simplement bu beaucoup trop pour ce que je pouvais supporter. Je passais la porte d'entrée avec beaucoup de difficulté, riant toujours de plus belle. La soirée s'était passée à merveille, et je n'étais de toute manière, pas en état de me rendre compte des choses les plus graves. J'eus à peine le temps de voir Beverly courir aux toilettes, que je chutais presque déjà, me rattrapant au mur, pour tenir un peu mieux debout. J'étais incapable de dire pourquoi je riais, mais je riais. Je posais ma main sur une des poignets, sans vraiment savoir si c'était celle de ma chambre, mais elle fut retirée presque immédiatement. Mon temps de réaction beaucoup trop long, n'eus même pas besoin de se mettre en marche, puis qu'on me retourna immédiatement, d'une façon beaucoup plus alerte que j'aurais pu moi même le faire.

En temps normal, j'aurais pensé que c'était probablement Kate qui allait me reconduire à ma chambre, comme elle le faisait souvent, mais au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé face à un visage masculin, tout près du mien, qui me foudroyait du regard, comme à peu près à chaque fois que nous nous regardions. Il maintenait sa prise ferme sur mon poignet, sans faiblir et posa son autre main contre le mur, près de mon visage, comme si, lui aussi, manqué de tomber, dû à l'alcool qu'il avait surement bu, en plus grande quantité que moi.

- Excuses-toi, cracha-t-il, l'air toujours rempli de colère.  
- Va au diable.

C'était probablement la réponse la mieux que mon état pouvait me permettre de donner, à vrai dire. J'avais déjà un mal fou à tout coordonner dans ma tête. Néanmoins, je me rappelais très clairement l'avoir traité incompétent, ce qui l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Il me scruta de la tête aux pieds, et replongea ces yeux clairs dans les miens, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

- Je suis un incompétent ?  
- Tu es un incompétent, ai-je répété, en plongeant, moi aussi mes yeux dans les siens.

Il ne lui a fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour qu'il me pousse complètement contre la porte et sans m'y attendre, ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes, d'une fougue immense. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je mis nettement moins de temps à réagir, et je répondis à son baiser, avec autant de fougue. Je crois que mon cerveau avait dû complètement se déconnecter, et que mon corps avait pris tout le contrôle. Notre baiser était loin d'être timide, mélangeant nos langues, caressant nos lèvres et les mordillant quelque peu. Je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon dos, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur mes hanches, puis sans retenue, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre en question, me poussa à l'intérieur, et retrouva mes lèvres toujours aussi rapidement, une fois la porte claqué derrière nous.

Je n'étais plus capable de distinguer grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'il faisait très sombre, et qu'il me poussa une nouvelle fois contre le mur, en glissant ces lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, laissant outrageusement ces mains se balader sur mon corps, passant sous mon t-shirt pour remonter à ma poitrine, sans la moindre gêne. Je posais alors ma main sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Son jean formait un mont en dessous de celle-ci, j'y posais alors la main et soupirais de plaisir au contact simultané de ces lèvres qui descendaient dans mon cou, et de ses mains qui caressaient sans cesse chaque parties de mon corps. Le regardant malicieusement, je relevais ma cuisse contre l'extérieur de la sienne. Il agrippa alors cette dernière avec l'une de ses mains et la fit monter jusqu'à sa hanche. Je fis alors de même avec l'autre, faisant en sorte d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il me maintenait, ses mains reposées finalement sur mes fesses. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise en soie, alors qu'il retrouvait rapidement le chemin de mes lèvres. Je lui faisais de l'effet et cela me plaisait énormément. Je ne me sentais pas mieux qu'au début, je n'arrivais juste pas à allumer ma conscience que l'alcool avait noyé. Une fois tous les boutons de sa chemise retirés, je lui enlevais celle-ci, glissant le long de ses bras musclés. Son torse était beau et musclé... Atrocement beau et musclé. Un pousse au crime parfait. Je passais mes mains dessus, caressant chaque parcelles de sa peau à mon tour.

Sans attendre une seconde, il glissa ses mains dans mon dos et descendit habilement la fermeture de mon haut, le retirant avec empressement pour le jeter ailleurs, dans un coin quelconque de la pièce et laissait apparaître mon soutien-gorge noir. Sa main droite prenait directement un de mes seins qu'il pétrissait à travers le fin tissu de mon soutien-gorge, l'autre main positionnée sur ma cuisse destinée à me soutenir entre lui et le mur. Mes lèvres retombèrent sur les siennes, afin d'entamer à nouveau un baiser enflammé. Sans attendre, ma main se dirigea sur la boucle de sa ceinture, la retirant d'un geste rapide, décrochant directement le bouton de son pantalon et abaissant sa braguette. Entre deux respirations, je pouvais l'entendre murmurer mon nom avec envie. Ma main était déjà sur le tissu lisse de son boxer, malaxant son membre déjà dur. Le reste de nos vêtements ne tardèrent pas à trouver leur place sur le sol, tout comme les autres, pendant que nos lèvres ne cessaient de se quitter pour parcourir le corps de l'autre pour se retrouver dans un plaisir encore plus immanence.

Il finit finalement par retirer le dernier bout de tissu qui nous séparait, et releva ces yeux étonnamment clairs vers les miens. Je n'aurais su distinguer ce qu'il y avait au fond ceux-ci, et je n'en étais pas capable, pas sur le moment. Peut-être reflétaient-ils toujours autant de colère, de l'envie... Son regard était encore plus intense que tout à l'heure et ses mains s'emparèrent de mes poignets d'une façon brusque. Nous ne voulions qu'une chose, qu'il entre en moi. Je le sentais. Il s'exécuta et son sexe entra en moi lentement, et tous deux avons gémis en même temps. Ses mains se plaquaient contre mes hanches fermement et sûrement, j'étais à présent sa chose, son plus grand plaisir et désir. Ses va-et-vient commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus rapides et brusques, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'agripper à lui, comme s'il m'était vital. Il continua cela plus rapidement, me rendant de plus en plus folle, passant sa langue sur ma nuque, je perdais pied. Il savait où étaient mes points faibles, mes points G, comme s'il me connaissait entièrement. Ses coups de hanche s'accéléraient de nouveau pour mon plus grand plaisir et je l'entendais gémir encore et encore. Je me sentais voler, je ne voyais même plus clair, un léger voile apparut devant mes yeux, l'extase était au rendez-vous. Il entrait de plus en plus profond en moi, frottant davantage sur mon clitoris qui provoquait en moi des frissons de plaisir de plus en plus intenses.


	10. Chapter 9

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_11 : 58_

**___P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. Contenu Lemon /!\ (Âme sensible, s'abstenir.) **

➠ **Flash Back : **

Je lui tenais les cheveux depuis un moment déjà, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, elle cesse enfin de vomir. J'étais incapable d'arrêter de rire, et de me moquer d'elle, mais je réussis à attraper le lavabo pour me relever, et elle me jeta un regard noir. Je n'en tenais déjà plus compte, puis que je riais de nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris, je ne sais pas quel vice me démangea, mais peut-être que j'avais eu envie de ça depuis la première seconde ou j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Sans que je m'y attende, elle me repoussa et je vis ces yeux passer un à un sur les miens. Ces superbes prunelles se déposèrent sur mes lèvres, alors qu'elle étirait les siennes. Tout se passa si vite que mon esprit n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler. Je me retournais pour retrouver mon lit, mais elle saisit ma main pour que je lui fasse volte-face, et ces lèvres se plaquèrent de nouveau sur les miennes avec la même fougue que moi, précédemment. Je ne perdis aucune secondes de plus, elle mettait tout mon corps en alerte et j'étais incapable de lâcher ces lèvres pulpeuses et suaves. Je saisis son visage entre mes paumes, et lui rendis son baiser, avec toute la fougue et l'excitation de la jeunesse, l'attirant doucement, mais surement vers mon lit. J'inversa les positions, une fois qu'elle fut assise sur ce dernier, grimpant à califourchon sur son corps si bien fait, en descendant mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Ces mains douces et tendres se posèrent sur mes hanches, les agrippant en m'attirant un peu plus vers elle, et je ne tins pas tenu plus longtemps. Mes paumes glissèrent le long de son corps, jusqu'à son dos, ou je pus décrocher son haut. Je lui ôtais avec empressement, et mes lèvres continuèrent leur course effrénée sur sa peu laiteuse, jusqu'à sa poitrine, sur le bord de son soutien-gorge. Un long soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ces lèvres, m'incitant à aller toujours plus loin. J'avais la sensation qu'un feu d'artifice se déroulait dans le bas de mon ventre.

- Me fais pas languir.. Implora-t-elle dans un soupire.

Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de continuer dans ma course sur son corps délicat et sensuel. Je remontais mes mains sur sa poitrine, prenant généreusement ses seins en main, à travers le tissu, et léchant sa peau à la bordure de son soutien-gorge. Soudainement, elle me repoussa de façon à ce que je sois debout de nouveau, et sans que je n'eus le temps de réagir, elle me retira mon haut, envoyant valser ses chaussures par la même occasion. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire des miennes. Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps d'y penser puisqu'elle me poussa de nouveau sur le lit, le derrière de mes genoux tapant contre le bord, je tombais allongé sur ce dernier, et lorsque je voulus me redresser, sur mes coudes, pour la regarder, elle me retira mon leggings. Une agréable sensation me parcourus, une chaleur étouffante envahie mes poumons et je sentis ces doigts remontés lentement le long de mes jambes, jusqu'à mes cuisses. Ces lèvres embrassaient d'ailleurs chaque partie de ma peau, remontant toujours plus haut. Je frémis, soupirant de plaisir, allongeais mes doigts sur les draps, n'en pouvant déjà plus d'attendre. Toujours avec une lenteur exagérée et voulue, elle écarta mes cuisses, alors que je la regardais malgré l'obscurité, d'un regard fiévreux de désir. Elle embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses alors que j'avais l'impression de bouillir d'envie.

- Je tiens plus... Soufflais-je à mon tour.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_11 : 58_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_iam _P_. **

- Non, mais, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Je fus sorti de mon sommeil par des cris insupportables, qui me poussèrent à me lever. Ouvrant la porte de ma chambre à la volée, je regardais la scène qui se passait sous mes yeux. La petite blonde était là, presque en larmes, bras croisés sur la poitrine, tandis que l'emmerdeuse la regardait en souriant, néanmoins, assez dans la lune, encore. Je portais la main à ma tête, c'est vrai que nous avions tous beaucoup trop bu. Bien que je ne sache pas la moitié de ce qui se passait devant mes yeux, je m'appuyais contre le mur, pour tenter de comprendre, avant de pouvoir intervenir.

- Ah non ? Alors explique-moi ? Parce que rentrer pour t'apporter le petit déjeuner et te trouver avec elle, dans ton lit, alors que vous êtes toutes les deux nues, ça semble être parfaitement ce que je pense !

Je passais mes deux mains sur mon visage, je comprenais mieux maintenant. Une histoire de tromperie. Probablement. Quoi que... Je ne savais même pas que la blonde et cette guitariste étaient ensemble... Elles ne l'étaient pas ? Si ? Si elles ne l'étaient pas, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle lui en veuille...? Je ne comprenais pas, plus... Ou pas du tout... J'avais la tête qui raisonnait, et leurs cris n'arrangeaient rien. Seulement, voilà : au moment où je voulus intervenir, une porte, celle de la chambre d'Harry, s'ouvrit, et il en sortit en caleçon, les cheveux en batailles, tenant toujours la porte dans sa main, les yeux complètement éclatés. C'était probablement, celui d'entre nous tous, qui avait le plus bu...

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? Hurla-t-il les yeux encore mi-clôt.

Je commençais à rire, alors que les trois filles tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui pour protester, mais alors qu'elles allaient ouvrir la bouche un grand silence s'en suivit. Je cessais même de rire, ne sachant pas comment réagir. La porte échappa des mains d'Harry car elle fut ouverte par une autre personne. Une des filles était là, ouvrant la porte complètement, d'une main, tandis que l'autre servait à tenir les draps d'Harry qui entourait son corps nu. Ces cheveux étaient autant en batailles que ceux de mon ami, et ces yeux tout aussi éblouis par le soleil du couloir. Elle poussa son bras de sa main toute fine et délicate, et fixa la guitariste. Au regard qu'elles se jetaient, je compris que c'était les deux sœurs, néanmoins, mon regard ne put se décrocher de cette fille sortie tout droit de la chambre d'Harry comme dans un rêve pour venir atterrir dans le couloir, à moitié nue, nous exposant son corps, tout à fait divin, il fallait bien l'admettre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à cesser de la regarder, mais j'avais l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Peut-être parce qu'elle illuminait au naturel. Je secouais la tête, sortant de ces idées ridicules, et je regardais Harry, comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début.

- Tu as couché avec Beverly ? Lança la fille en drap, qui devaient être Amber si mon souvenir était bon.  
- Et tu as couché avec Harry ?! répliqua sa sœur du tac au tac en foudroyant Amber et Harry du regard, tour à tour.

Un grand silence s'en suivit de nouveau, et mon regard alterné entre les filles et Harry qui avait adopté une attitude de jemenfoutiste, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ce qui me tapait sur le système, puisque c'était clair que cette fille ne l'intéressait même pas. Néanmoins, très vite, les autres portes des chambres se sont ouvertes, surement dû aux deux exclamations des filles. Chacun ouvrit sa porte et les fixaient. Mon regard se porta aussitôt sur celle de Louis. Il était là, dehors, le fixant l'air si douloureux, que je sentis mon estomac me faire mal. J'eus tout de même la force de regarder Harry qui avait enfin changé d'attitude.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_12 : 15_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_ouis _T_. **

Je crois que je ne pouvais supporter le spectacle plus longtemps, et je sortis dehors immédiatement et me noya dans la musique qui émanait de la ville. C'était sans doute trop, pour moi. Liam m'attrapa par le bras pour que je ne fuis pas de la sorte, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Ce spectacle écœurant me donnait autant la nausée que des vertiges. L'air était frais, mais rien n'y fessait, mon cœur battait si vite, que ma poitrine me faisait souffrir le martyre. C'était ce qui devait arriver, et c'était probablement de ma faute, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque derrière moi.

- Louis...  
- C'est bon Harry, j'ai compris.

En réalité, non, je ne comprenais plus rien, si ce n'est une chose, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Je ne l'avais pas été, et je ne le serais probablement plus. J'en étais sûr. Je me redressais lorsqu'il vint se placer devant moi. Je le regardais quelques secondes, puis je détourna le regard . Le voir était bien trop douloureux.

- J'peux t'expliquer, j'étais saoul et...  
- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux, la coupais-je en relevant finalement la tête vers lui.

Une nouvelle fois, je crus me noyer dans ces yeux parce l'oxygène me manquait, mais très vite, je compris que c'était la douleur que je lisais dans ces yeux, et celle qui me nouait l'estomac qui empêchait l'air de s'introduire dans mes poumons. Dégoutté, je secouais la tête, et je me retournais, lui tournant le dos. Je fermais les yeux, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait mal. Mais, c'est égoïstement que je ne pensais qu'à ma propre douleur en faisant quelques pas pour l'abandonner dehors.

- Louis je t'en pris... Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai déconné, je sais mais... J'ai tellement l'impression d'être un jeu, un moment de passage, d'hésitation, et j'étais tellement en colère contre toi, contre moi, contre la terre entière... Souffla-t-il, sentant sa voix se biser un peu plus à chaque secondes.

Je me retournais finalement pour le regarder, les yeux tout à fait aussi humides que les siens. Il avait fait quelques pas en parlant, me poussant à n'être qu'à quelques piètre pas de moi. J'étais incapable de répondre à ça. J'étais complètement impuissant... Ma bouche s'est ouverte d'elle même sans que je ne puisse répondre.

- Je t'en pris Lou.. Dis quelque chose... Dis moi que tu m'aimes... Louis je t'en pris...

Cette fois, je n'ai pus attendre d'avantage, face à toute la souffrance qui s'évacuer de ses lèvres. Il avait tant mal que j'avais l'impression d'entendre son coeur se déchirer lentement. J'ai brisé la distance de ces quelques pas, et j'ai attraper ses cheveux pour attirer brutalement son visage contre le mien, celant passionnellement nos lèvres. *

- Je t'aime, bien sur que je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Je t'aime Harry... Chuchotais-je entre deux baisers.

Je sentis de petites perles salées couler sur mes joues, et qui n'était pas les miennes, mais je ne pus me décrocher de ces lèvres, qui m'avaient tellement manqués. Je les essuyait tendrement, mais très vite, d'autres arrivèrent, et cette fois, c'était très loin d'être les siennes.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_12 : 45_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

Je ne saurais réellement décrire la situation... J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait coupé les poumons en deux. J'étais là, planté sur place. J'avais clairement l'impression de ne plus exister. Caitlyn m'avait complètement oublié, trop occupé à hurler avec Amber, sur la nuit qu'elles pouvaient toutes deux avoir passé. Pour ça, il n'y avait pas de doutes, elles étaient bien sœur. Je ne savais pas bien si je devais être dépité ou bien hurler à mon tour. Mon regard se posa sur Beverly, qui était adossée au mur, se tenant la tête. J'avais une folle envie de lui arracher cette dernière. Enfin, elle leva les yeux, et les posa sur moi. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes avec intensité, avant qu'elle ne me lance ce petit sourire satisfait. À ce moment, je crus vraiment que le malheur allait se produire, mais elle alla dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur Caitlyn, et Amber, qui jouait à laquelle crieraient le plus fort, et je pus voir de petites larmes couler aux coins des yeux de Caitlyn. Elle avait toujours haït les cris, je le savais plus que tout, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir plus longtemps. Je retournais dans ma chambre en vitesse, claquant la porte à mon tour en la fermant à clef. Aussitôt, les cris cessèrent mais je ne voulais pas écouter, me jetant sur mon lit après avoir mis une musique à fond pour ne rien entendre, passant mon oreiller sur ma tête, pour pleurer, toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'entendis sa petite voix m'appeler mais je serrais plus fort mon oreiller sur mes oreilles.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_12 : 45_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_. **

J'étais toujours dans le couloir à contempler la scène. Enfin, contempler était un bien grand mot. Les cris me rendaient affreusement triste, je ne supportais vraiment pas ça. Soudainement, la blonde partie en claquant la porte et Cailtyn se retourna vers elle, l'appelant, et sa sœur en profita pour faire de même, le temps qu'elle était retourné. Une nouvelle fois, la guitariste en question se retourna vers la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Son regard passant de l'une à l'autre, pendant un moment avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Une fois au sol, je la vis replier ses jambes contre elle, et poser sa tête sur ces genoux. Mais c'était une chose que je ne supportais pas. Je refermais derrière moi, et me glissais dehors dans le couloir, puis, réagissant que je ne pourrais pas la tenir contre moi sans qu'elle me pousse, il fallait trouver un autre moyen. Je rentrais de nouveau dans ma chambre, pour en ressortir avec ma guitare. Elle ne m'entendais visiblement pas, mais je m'assis à côté d'elle, et doucement, je commençais à jouer une musique que je l'avais déjà entendu chantonner. Très vite, elle releva la tête pour me fixer. Je pris une petite inspiration rapide, et je commençais à chanter, cette chanson, celle quelle avait marmonné l'autre fois, en se servant du café. Peu à peu, sa voix se mêla à la mienne, comme hier soir, et encore une fois, je trouvais ce moment magique. Chanter en souriant à pleines dents ne m'était jamais vraiment arrivé, mais c'était le cas, et j'arrivais même à la faire sourire elle aussi... Nous finîmes par éclater de rire, en nous regardant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Nos rires se calmèrent doucement, mais nous ne nous lâchions pas des yeux pour autant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de sourire, et pose sa tête contre le mur, fixant le plafond.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayes pas de lui parler ?  
- Elle refusera de m'écouter, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, en tournant de nouveau la tête vers moi.  
- Chante lui alors.

Enfin, elle baissa de nouveau la tête vers moi, et me fixa pendant de longues secondes interminables. Je sais qu'elle me m'aimait pas vraiment, et après se qu'elles avaient toutes dit sur nous, j'étais partis pour les haïr vraiment fort, mais il c'était passé un truc au fil du temps, et encore plus, maintenant que nous avions chantés ensembles. Je sais qu'elle était loin d'être une directionner, et qu'elle passerait surement tout son temps à critiquer ce que nous faisions... Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me sourît, pour la première fois.

- J'aimerais avoir une petite amie qui me soit fidèle, une petite amie qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je fais. J'aimerais qu'elle me dise "je t'aime" en étant sincère. J'aimerais tomber amoureux de la bonne personne. Mais le principal, c'est quelle face l'effort de se faire pardonner lorsqu'elle fait une erreur... Ce qui est important, Caitlyn, ce n'ait pas l'erreur que tu fais, mais la manière dont tu la répares.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_13 : 15_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

Soudainement, une voix me sortie de mes réflexions et un son de guitare avec. J'écoutais, mes larmes coulant, fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces. Ma musique c'était tue depuis longtemps, mais il n'y avait plus de bruit dehors. Jusqu'à là... Doucement, je me levais, et marchais jusqu'à ma porte. Posant la main sur la poignée, j'appuyais mon front à cette dernière, et prenant une dose de courage, j'ouvrit cette maudite porte qui nous séparait. Lorsque je la vis, de nouvelles larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long de mes joues. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçue à son tour, elle cessa de jouer, et se leva, laissant sa guitare, au sol. J'avais tellement pleuré, ma tête enfoncée dans mon cousin que je n'entendais que moi, qui me lamentais. Mais en réalité, j'avais cessé de pleurer depuis un moment. J'étais là, allongé sur mon lit, presque inerte, perdue dans ma conscience. Et en réalité, c'était ma faute. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Caitlyn n'avait cessé de me tendre la perche, en permanence, et je l'avais toujours laissé espérer sans rien. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que la vie pourrait bien nous apporter. J'avais toujours vécu avec des hommes, et elle était la première femme à me faire cet effet-là. Elle me manquait atrocement. Et en réalité, je ne comprenais que maintenant ce que je ressentais vraiment. J'avais compris avec ma réaction. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir avancé, puisqu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je ne l'avais jamais permis.

- Emily, écoute...

Je ne lui laissais pas plus le temps de parler, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Je rompis la distance entre nos deux corps, et je fis la chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Je posais une main sur sa joue, et j'attirais son visage vers le mien.


	11. Chapter 10

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_22 : 34_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_. **

Tout était calme, si calme. Nous étions tous restés dans nos chambres. La nuit avait fini par tomber, et j'avais entendu des bruits d'assiettes, malgré la musique, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait non seulement fait à manger, mais mettait aussi la table. J'étais toujours allongé sur mon lit, bras ballants. J'avais horreur de me disputer avec Caitlyn, mais pire encore, je me suis surprise à espérer qu'il serait venue me voir après la dispute. J'avais cette sensation avide de manquer de quelque chose depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il est partit de cette chambre. Je me suis rassise, posant mes mains sur mon visage. Comment pouvait-il me manquer ?...

Quelques bruits de portes me sortirent de ma torpeur, et relevant la tête, je décidais de sortir à mon tour. J'enfilais un petit pull, et sortais à mon tour. Mes pieds nus tapèrent le carrelage et je marchais jusqu'au salon. Tout le monde était debout autour de la table.

- J'étais en train de proposer d'aller faire un feu sur la plage, griller des marshmallows, tout ça... Expliqua un des garçons, Liam, à ce que je pouvais me souvenir.

J'acquiesçais doucement, et aussitôt mon regard glissa sur celui d'Harry. Je tentais un sourire, mais il tourna la tête, comme si je n'existais pas. Ce n'était pas un de ses détournements de regard gêné... C'était plutôt celui qui voulait dire : tu n'existes pas pour moi. Je détournais les yeux, moi aussi, et les posaient sur les assiettes empilées, qui avaient faillient être mises avant qu'on ne les enlève finalement, en changeant d'envie.

- C'est une bonne idée... Soufflais-je en relevant les yeux vers Liam, qui avait proposé l'idée.

L'ambiance était tellement tendue que personne n'osait répliquer. Ce qui s'était passé ce matin, ou plutôt, cette nuit, touchait tout le monde, chacun d'entre nous. Liam osa me faire un petit sourire, et j'osais moi aussi lui en offrir un.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, October 11, 2013_

_23 : 00_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _D_aisy _S_. **

Je n'aimais pas cette ambiance, mais vraiment pas. Nous étions tous autour du feu, mais aucun de nous ne parlait. Louis et Harry semblaient s'être réconciliés puisque l'un était allongé sur l'autre qui en même temps lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Emily d'ailleurs en profitait pour lancer des regards d'un noir mémorable à Beverly qui semblait être sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Amber fixait Harry, qui ne lui adressait pas même un regard, et n'avait pas remarqué que je lui avais pris la main pour la détendre. Caitlyn, elle, me lancer des regards de détresse, et nous avions cette connexion étrange ce soir, qui faisait que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire sans qu'elle est à le faire.

Les garçons étaient du pareil au même, faisant griller quelques marshmallows, sans parler, silencieusement. Soudainement, une idée m'illumina et alors, je jetais un regard à Caitlyn qui comprit immédiatement. Cette dernière attrapa sa guitare qui traînait non loin. C'est fou comme elle pouvait l'emmener partout... Depuis le temps que je la connaissais, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, peu importe où nous allons. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je lui murmurais le nom de la chanson. Rapidement, elle accorda sa guitare, et commença à jouer. Je me mis à chanter et très vite, elle me rejoignait. Plus la chanson défilait plus nous nous éclations. Oubliant très vite les tensions existantes, et tout le monde semblait se détendre.

À la fin de la chanson, nous nous lançâmes un regard complice et c'est Niall qui pris sa guitare à son tour, pour jouer un de leurs morceaux que je connaissais bien. Ils se mirent à chanter et Beverly commença à lever les yeux au ciel, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le sable. Caitlyn éclata de rire en la voyant faire et un des garçons, le brun, lui jeta une poignée de sable, en riant aussi. Finalement, nous n'avions rien gâchés à leur chanson, et tout se passait bien.

- On aurait pu faire tellement mieux ! s'exclama Beverly en se redressant dès la fin de la chanson.  
- Mais je t'en prie, lui a répliqué un des garçons, tout aussi vite.  
- Tu sais la jouer ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Cailtyn.

Cette dernière acquiesça, et accorda une nouvelle fois sa guitare, en commençant à jouer le morceau. Beverly commença à chanter, très vite rejoint par Émily et leur guerre incessante, puis par nous toutes. Lorsque nous avions fini, les garçon riaient, et il faut dire que nous aussi... J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Niall tirer Caitlyn vers lui, posant doucement une main sur son visage pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, avant qu'ils se mettent tous les deux à jouer un de leurs morceaux. Les garçons se mirent à chanter et très vite, lesfilles suivirent.* C'était un moment tout simplement incroyable, et nous nous amusions tous incroyablement. Dès la fin de la musique, nous éclations tous de rire à l'unisson, et c'était vraiment magique. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un moment pareil aurait été possible. Il fallait croire que sortis des caméras, ils étaient juste des jeunes comme les autres, qui savaient plus ou moins chanter. Peu à peu nos rires se calmèrent, et cette fois, c'est Cailtyn qui attira Niall contre elle pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Si les histoires de cette fille, en ce moment, n'était pas aussi bordéliques, je les aurais trouvés adorables tous les deux, mais je ne connaissais que trop bien Cailtyn pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien derrière tout ça. Ils jouèrent une nouvelle fois une de leurs musiques, et cette fois, nous commencions, tandis que les garçons nous suivait. Cette soirée promettait d'être meilleure que celle d'hier...

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_00 : 46_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _B_everly _C_. **

La soirée se passait à merveille. Niall et Caitlyn ne lâchaient plus leur guitare et chantaient ensemble tout un registre depuis un moment, quant à certain d'entre nous, nous étions partis chercher d'autres branches pour faire durer le feu. J'avais bien remarqué l'absence d'Amber pendant une chanson, même pendant celles qui avait suivis. Pas une absence physique, non, mais elle fixait Harry, perdu dans le vide, comme si le monde qui l'entourait n'existait plus. Je l'avais donc tiré avec moi pour aller chercher des brindilles, histoire de discuter un peu, écoutant leurs voix en fond sonore.

- Raconte-moi, soufflais-je en m'asseyant sur un rochet.  
- Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire... Je me suis emporté.  
- Tu es tombée amoureuse ?  
- Non non ! S'est-elle empressé de me contredire, en levant les yeux vers moi.

Puis, elle se mit à tourner en rond, laissant ces pieds glisser dans le sable, les ressortant tout doucement. Les mains dans les poches de son short en jean bleu marine.

- C'est juste que je me suis bercé d'illusions. J'ai cru... J'ai cru que peut-être je comptais un peu plus pour lui. Je ne sais pas... Je m'étais attaché à lui en si peu de temps, et il semblait me regarder différemment. Je me suis juste trompé, et ça fait mal... Ça fait un mal de chien.

Je vis une petite larme perler au coin de ses yeux, et je me levais, pour lui tendre mes bras, dans lesquelles elle se réfugia. Amber et moi avions tissés des liens incroyables. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup, à l'exception, qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus fragile. Surement parce que la vie l'avait épargné un peu plus que moi. Après une brève étreinte, je me reculais pour prendre son visage entre mes mains, et la regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Tu surmonteras ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas te laisser abattre pour un homme.

Elle me lâcha un petit oui que j'ai vite deviné faux. Elle me l'avait lâchée uniquement pour qu'on arrêtes de parler de ça, et que je cesse de m'inquiéter. Néanmoins, je n'eus pas le temps de la reprendre puisqu'une voix que je connaissais beaucoup trop, nous interrompus.

- Je dérange ? Souffla Émily, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que je l'aurais cru d'elle.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_01 : 08_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

- Non, non, je vous laisses... Souffla Beverly, en tapant l'épaule d'Amber de la main, chaleureusement, avec un petit sourire comme si cette dernière surmontait une épreuve...

Une épreuve à laquelle je n'étais visiblement pas au courant. À moins que ce soit sa dispute avec Caitlyn qui la mettait dans cet état...

- Non, en fait, c'est à toi que je voudrais parler, soufflais-je.

- Oh je vous laisses, je crois que j'ai entendu assez de cris pour la journée, se moqua gentiment Amber, avec un petit sourire, tout de même triste, tandis que Beverly s'était figée sur place.

Je la laissais partir, tout simplement, baissant la tête, en la secouant, riant intérieurement de ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis je relevais la tête, la toisant du regard. Je fis un pas en avant, et elle s'appuya à un rocher, croisant les bras.

- Je ne suis pas venu crier, ni me disputer, annonçais-je, le moins froidement possible.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? a-t-elle répliqué immédiatement.

Je soufflais un bon coup, prenant une bouffée d'air. La musique que faisait Niall et Caitlyn semblait si loin et rien que le son de la voix de Beverly me donnait envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Sa façon de me regarder aussi, comme si j'étais toujours la petite fille pourrie gâtée qu'elle pensait que j'étais.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Aussitôt ou presque, elle leva les bras au ciel, ainsi que son visage, commençant à marcher comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus stupide au monde et que je n'étais qu'une enfant. J'avais horreur de ça avec elle : cette facilité qu'elle avait de me faire sentir que j'étais inférieur à elle. Dès que j'étais en sa présence, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était trop tout. Trop belle, trop talentueuse, trop chanceuse, trop tout. Et que moi, au contraire, je n'étais plus rien.

- Parce que moi, c'est le cas, et je ne te laisserai pas...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour ?! m'a-t-elle interrompu.  
- J'en sais suffisamment pour...

- Pour, quoi ? Hein Émily ? Tu penses l'aimer, mais tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, m'a-t-elle coupée de nouveau, en marchant vers moi un peu plus à chaque mot, avant de reprendre, en continuant d'avancer : Vas-y, prouve-le-moi, dis-moi qu'à chaque fois que tu la regardes et elle non, tu ressens ce manque qui te déchire les tripes. Dis-moi qu'à chaque fois qu'elle te touche, elle met tout ton corps en éveil. Dis-moi que t'écraserais des montagnes, que tu parcourrais des distances que seul un surhomme pourrait le faire, que tu marcherais sur des braises ou que tu serais capable de tuer pour elle. Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais encore ressentis ça, que tu ne supportes pas la moindre personne qui s'approche un peu trop d'elle, que dès qu'elle rit avec quelqu'un d'autre tu as l'impression que tu ne comptes absolument pas pour elle. Dis-moi qu'elle t'énerve à être trop parfaite, dis-moi qu'à côté d'elle tu as l'impression de n'être qu'une infime partie de nullité. Dis-moi que ces yeux, c'est le plus bel endroit du monde où tu aimes te plonger, dis-moi qu'à chaque fois qu'elle est toute proche de toi tu as le souffle court, et que ton cœur bat la chamade. Dis-moi que tu te vois parfaitement main dans la main avec elle, assise sur un banc dans 40 ans. Je t'écoute, vas-y dis moi tout ça Émily. Dis-moi que tu sais se que c'est qu'aimer, pour de vrai.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_01 : 18_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _Z_ayn _M_. **

La soirée se passait plutôt bien, il fallait l'avouer, malgré le fait que nous étions presque tous sûr que des tensions la gâcheraient. Niall et Caitlyn semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre quand il s'agissait de chanter et jouer ensemble. La musique faisait vraiment des merveilles. Je me penchais pour ramasser une branche de plus, je préférais tout de même aborder la question avec Harry, puisque nous étions ensemble pour aller ramasser du bois. Je crois que c'était parce que Liam voulait parler avec Louis. Peu importe après tout, ça me permettrait de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait exactement sous ce toit.

- Donc, tu as couchés avec une des filles ? soulevais-je en levant la tête vers lui, continuant de ramasser des brindilles.  
- C'était une erreur.  
- Et toi et Louis, ça a l'air d'aller mieux.  
- On s'étaient disputés, rien de grave.

Je me redressais, et croisais les bras, tenant toujours les branches. Il me prenait clairement pour un imbécile, et j'étais loin d'aimer ça. Je le toisais donc froidement, sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde, lèvant les yeux au ciel, et secouant la tête avec un petit sourire.

- C'était réellement une erreur. J'étais saoul, et plus qu'énervée contre Louis, et elle est arrivée au mauvais moment.  
- Est-ce que tu as au moins vu la façon dont elle te regarde, je suis sur que tout le monde l'a remarqué.  
- N'importe quoi... C'était juste une stupide erreur qui ne se reproduira pas. J'aime Louis, sincèrement. fit-il en secouant la tête, jouant avec une brindille.

J'arquais un sourcil, et je lui jetais une brindille, c'était surement plus fort que moi. Il jeta immédiatement un nouveau morceau de bois, et je refis de même, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de m'attraper surement pour me faire manger ces maudites brindilles.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_01 : 29_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_iam _P_. **

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fiche des médias ?! m'exclamais-je.  
- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça Liam, avec le contrat.  
- Tu l'emmerdes le contrat, vous vous aimez, c'est le plus important.

Je me baissais pour ramasser, moi aussi, comme tout le monde, une brindille, alors que je l'entendais soupirer. Et c'était bien normal. Je savais que nous avions déjà parlés de ça, mais là, ça allait bien trop loin. Louis et Harry devaient emmerder ce foutu contrat et s'afficher au grand jour. Des tonnes de filles seraient heureuses pour eux, et les autres... Les autres devront l'accepter, sinon, c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas de vraies fan. Eleanor comprendrait parfaitement. Elle jouait déjà la comédie depuis un moment, et elle pourrait elle aussi enfin marcher tranquillement avec son réel copain, sans avoir peur de se faire prendre en photo. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'une fille pouvait faire pour son meilleur ami. Louis lui en demandait peut-être un peu trop. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, mais je me fixais sur autre chose de bien plus troublant. Il y avait cette fille, bloquée sur place, non loin de nous. Je suivis son regard et j'aperçus Harry et Zayn parler. Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur elle, et peu de temps après, je vis son visage se détruire complètement, et elle se retourna pour courir dans la direction opposée.

- Oh regarde Zayn et Harry sont là, je reviens, m'exclamais-je au début, soufflant juste tout bas le reste de la phrase, et je l'ai laissé.

Je me mis à courir, aussi vite que je pus, pour réussir à la rattraper. Ce que je fis assez rapidement. Dès que je fus à sa hauteur, j'attrapais son poignet, la stoppant dans sa course. Elle tenta de dégager son bras en tirant dessus, puis releva les yeux vers moi, et je pus voir son visage ravagé par les larmes, elle se mit à taper sur mon torse avec son autre main et tirait toujours plus sur son bras. Je ne sais pas se qu'elle avait entendu, mais ça avait l'air de l'avoir réellement détruite...

- Lâche-moi, bordel de merde, lâche- moi !

Je tentais de la calmer, en vain, j'attrapais son autre poignet pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter de la sorte, mais elle continua encore plus.

- Je te jure que si tu continues, je te fous à l'eau ! Tentais-je, sans réel succès.

Elle ne se calma pas d'un pouce, et je tins ma parole, je l'attrapais et la soulevais sans difficulté. Elle n'était vraiment pas lourde du tout. Elle pouvait bien me crier de la lâcher et me taper, avec ses petits poings, rien à faire. Mes pieds touchèrent l'eau, je continuais encore, et je la jetais, comme je lui avais dit. Elle ressortit la tête immédiatement, remonta ses cheveux, et me jeta un de ses regards noir à vous glacer le sang. Je vis de lourdes larmes couler silencieusement sur ces joues, mais au moment où j'approchais ma main pour les essuyer, elle tapa violemment dessus, pour me la faire reculer. Je tentais de lui lancer mon regard le plus doux, et le plus compatissant possible, et il marcha surement, parce que sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se jeta dans mes bras, et me serra de toutes ses forces, sanglotant à chaudes larmes. Je rabattais mes bras autour d'elle, et je la serrais contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je comprenais maintenant. Cette fille-là était beaucoup trop fragile pour affronter le monde. Elle semblait prête à donner n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un veuille bien la rendre heureuse...


	12. Chapter 11

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_11 : 15_

**___P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_iam _P_. **

Nous n'étions pas rentré si tard que ça, il fallait l'avoué. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être crevé. La soirée c'était vraiment passé à merveille, malgré la fait que cette fille m'inquiétait. Lorsqu'elle m'avait sauté au cou, hier, j'avais ressenti toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait avoir et c'était vraiment désolant. Elle avait passé le reste de la soirée, le regard dans le vide, sans parler une seule fois. Je m'étais aussitôt sentis mal pour elle, et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la regarder toute la soirée.

En arrivant dans le salon, Les Garçons étaient tous déjà levés, et riaient même aux éclats en faisant les imbéciles comme souvent. Je me serais bien joint à eux mais un petit déjeuner s'imposait d'urgence. Je levais la main pour les saluer et ils firent de même. Je traînais mes pieds jusqu'à l'immense cuisine, et fouillais pour trouver un paquet de céréales en écoutant la musique en fond sonore.

- Il y a déjà le lait sur la table.  
- Merci, soufflais-je en me retournant après avoir pris un bol et un verre.

Je me rassis à table, et je regardais les deux filles présentes en me servant mon verre de lait. C'était la guitariste et la blonde. Alors qu'elles mangeaient d'une main, de l'autre, leurs doigts étaient adorablement entre-lassés, et bien que je ne comprenais plus rien à leur histoire, je les trouvais adorables.

J'aurais voulu parler avec Caitlyn de sa sœur, lui demandé comment elle allait, ce genre de choses là, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander comme ça, devant une autre personne. De toute manière, ayant fini de manger, elle se leva, déposa un long baiser sur le front de la blonde et fila. Je versais mes céréales dans mon bol, en buvant légèrement mon verre de lait, avant de poser mon regard sur la jeune blonde, espérant avoir pourquoi pas un semblant de conversation.

- Alors, ça va mieux vous deux ?  
- Oui... Oui, ça va mieux.

Elle me sourit en hochant la tête, puis pinça ses lèvres et baissa de nouveau ses yeux alors qu'un silence gênant s'était installer. Visiblement... Nous n'étions pas très doués pour parler, tous les deux.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_11 : 23_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _B_everly _C_.**

J'étais lamentablement avachis sur la terrasse, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil pour faire bronzer ce corps de rêve, dans mon bikini le plus adorable possible... Si adorable était bien le mot qui convenait. Peu importe. Rien n'aurait pu troubler de calme plat, mis à part les rire des garçons. Mais des rires n'étaient pas très dérangeants, il apportait un peu de bonne humeur, même si c'était les leurs.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma sœur ?

Eh si, on venait de troubler mon calme paradisiaque. Je retirais mes lunettes de soleil, souriant tout de même au son de la voix de Caitlyn. Je la regardais un moment, et je regardais aussitôt autour d'elle. Étrange qu'elle ne soit pas avec Émily... Même si elles semblaient vouloir le cacher, elles y parvenaient très mal. Je n'étais pas dupe, et il était clair qu'elles étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, les maîtresses avaient toujours le meilleur rôle.

- Non, je l'ai pas vue, elle dort peut-être encore.  
- Mmh, je vais aller voir, souffla-t-elle avec une petite moue, avant de tourner les talons.  
- Caitlyn !

Elle se retourna à mon appel, et j'en profitais pour clairement remonter mes lunettes de soleil sur mon front, retenant mes cheveux noirs, au passage. Je me levais, et je fit deux ou trois pas pour rentré par la véranda, et vins dans le salon la rejoindre.

- Laisse là peut-être se reposer un peu...  
- Je préfère m'assurer d'abord que tout va bien.

Sur ceux, elle m'adressa un petit sourire et me jeta doucement un peignoir en lançant un "couvre-toi, il fait froid", et de tourner les talons, ailleurs.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_11 : 29_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_ouis _T_. **

Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire, lorsqu'elle se pris le peignoir dans les mains. Je me pliais même en deux, et elle me foudroya du regard en l'enfilant, le nouant autour de sa taille, et s'asseyant, face à Harry en croisant volontairement les jambes de façon à effleurer les siennes. Cette fois, c'est moi qui la foudroya du regard.

- C'est par soucis d'assurance que vous n'assumez pas au grand jour ?  
- C'est pour le contrat, l'ai-je coupé en voyant Harry baisser la tête, alors qu'elle le fixait de cet air méprisable.  
- Dure histoire, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-elle rajouté avec ce sourire insupportable.

J'avais une de ces envies de lui arracher la tête et de la passer dans un broyeur, mais elle détourna le regard sur Niall qui chahutait toujours plus ou moins avec Zayn, se chipant l'un à l'autre, une casquette. Elle continua de les fixer un moment, puis se décida à claquer des doigts, pour les stopper et elle attendit même que Niall la regarde avec attention.

- Tu l'aime bien Caitlyn, non ? Ça a l'air de marcher vous deux en tout cas...  
- Oh bien... En faite, tu sais... Enfin... bafouilla-t-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
- Mais c'est dingue, on t'a jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires ? Cracha Zayn, en lui lançant le même regard que moi, précédemment.  
- Non, jamais, répliqua-t-elle, du tac au tac.

Une fois de plus, elle lui adressa un de ces sourires hypocrites et surfaits. Chacune des filles était plutôt supportable, il fallait bien l'admettre. La guitariste et sa sœur avaient leur caractère mais était plutôt cool, la hippie était vraiment tranquille et la blonde tout autant, mais cette fille-là était une garce. Même pire encore, mais je n'avais pas assez de mots pour décrire une telle personne.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_11 : 47_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _Z_ayn _M_. **

Ils étaient insupportables à se battre comme ça, mais le pire dans l'histoire, ça rester Niall qui n'avait pas dérougit, si je puis dire, et continuait de regarder ailleurs, comme s'il voulait disparaître dans un trou de souris.

- Je croyais que c'était elle qui te plaisait justement...  
- Qui te dit qu'elle ne me plaît plus ? Rétorqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois, au quart de tour, me lançant un regard assassin.  
- La pousser dans les bras de Niall, où de qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode pour la récupérer.

Elle me lança un des regards les plus noirs qu'il m'avait été permis de constater, puis d'un geste totalement perdu de sens elle envoya ses cheveux noirs ébène en arrière avant de reprendre un air supérieur insupportable. La hippie en profita pour faire son apparition dans la pièce, et s'avachir dans le canapé, en resserrant son peignoir adorable autour d'elle.

- Qui te dit que je cherche à la récupérer ?  
- Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est la petite blonde, répliquais-je aussi vite qu'elle.  
- Elle s'appelle Émily.

Je lus un regard mi-noir, mi-frustré dans ses yeux, mais je ne réussis pas à en déterminer la source. Néanmoins, je ne l'avais vraiment pas fait exprès, j'avais réellement beaucoup de mal à retenir leurs prénoms. Je me souvenais uniquement de la guitariste, qui était Caitlyn parce que j'avais le souvenir que Niall allait voir ces vidéos pour regarder comme elle jouait. Les autres filles mettaient un peu inconnues même si à force, je retenais certains noms. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais je n'en eus pas le temps, parce qu'on me coupa.

- Amber a disparu !


	13. Chapter 12

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_13 : 58_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _D_aisy _S_. **

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé de toute ma vie. Nous nous étions séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain, rapidement. Je guettais souvent... Même très souvent mon téléphone, espérant un message de quelqu'un qui me dirait qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Je m'arrêtais en arrivant aux abords de la plage... M'appuyant sur un muret en posant une main sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de respirer. Je me sentais mal. Tellement mal. Ma tête tournait tant que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir, mais j'avais ce mauvais mal à l'estomac qui me donnait envie de vomir.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? m'a demandé la voix d'Émily.

Je sentis sa main douce et délicate se poser sur mon épaule, mais je gardais les yeux clôt. Perdre Amber n'était pas envisageable. Plus je fermais les yeux, plus je nous revoyais toutes, enfants. Amber et moi avions presque grandis ensemble, elle avait été la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue, bien que je ne le serais jamais à ses yeux. Caitlyn comptait bien trop pour elle.

- Daisy ! s'est écrié la voix de Beverly.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi, mais lorsque je touchais le sol, je compris que mes jambes refusaient de me porter plus longtemps... J'étais complètement abattu pour dire vrai...

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_15 : 13_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

Et moi, j'étais complètement paniqué. Amber avait disparu, nous n'avions aucune nouvelles de Caitlyn ni des autres, et Daisy venait de faire un malaise remarquable. Elle était là, maintenant, contre Beverly qui s'était assise près d'elle, lui donnant de l'eau, du sucre et la forçant à manger. Je crois qu'en réalité, elle ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Daisy refusait de manger et claironnait qu'elle avait l'estomac noué mais Beverly ne lâchait pas l'affaire, ce qui m'avait fait tout de même légèrement sourire. Pour une fois, j'avais ôté cette image de pouffiasse suffisante que j'avais d'elle.

- Si tu ne manges pas, c'est direct les pompiers que j'appelle ! exigea-t-elle en lui tendant une barre de céréales, pour la énième fois.

Je me surprise à sourire, encore, pour la énième fois. Finalement, peut-être n'avais-je vu que son côté horripilant et insupportable . Peut-être y avait-il une face cachée très douce... ou du moins, qui tentait de l'être... Oui, ou j'étais peut-être juste tenté d'en voir dans la façon dont elle faisait manger de force Daisy qui essayait de garder la bouche fermée tandis que Beverly lui enfonçait. Je ris légèrement, et m'accroupissais à la hauteur de Daisy et Beverly, en posant une main sur le poignet de cette dernière, pour qu'elle arrête ainsi de martyriser notre pauvre amie.

- Mange un peu, et on pourra aller la chercher de nouveau. On va la retrouver, je te le promets, soufflais-je doucement, en lui caressant la joue.

Je connaissais mal Daisy. Trop mal. Depuis que nous étions enfants, je la voyais régulièrement lorsque j'allais rendre visite à Caitlyn, mais... Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment plus parlés que ça. Je m'étais rapproché d'Amber lorsque nous étions tombés dans la même classe, mais, Daisy était un grand mystère...

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_15 : 40_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _B_everly _C_. **

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et j'eus l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté un quart de seconde. Je battis des cils et lâchais ses yeux bleus dans lesquels je m'étais instantanément plongé, pour les reposer sur Daisy, toujours fort mal en point. Elle finit par saisir cette barre de chocolat, quant à moi, je me redressais, en portant une main à mon front. L'après-midi avait défilé tellement vite que je ne l'avais pas vue passer.

- Ça va, toi aussi ? M'a demandé Émily qui c'était visiblement relevé elle aussi pendant le court instant où j'avais fermé les yeux.

- Oui... Merci, soufflais-je en la détaillant.

Elle avait pincé légèrement ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne deviennent plus qu'une fine ligne rose délicate, et plissé légèrement les yeux en penchant la tête tout en me regardant. Je ne sais combien de temps nous nous sommes regardés de la sorte, mais je n'avais même pas vu Daisy se relever. Je secouais la tête, et posais une main sur le front de cette dernière. Elle était brûlante. L'inquiétude et le soleil n'aidaient visiblement pas du tout.

- Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'on va la retrouver, j'en suis sûre... soufflais-je en caressant doucement son dos.

Daisy releva ses yeux brillant vers les miens, elle était au bord des larmes, et le souffle me manquait de la voir comme ça, elle toujours si souriante. Je lâchais un sourire légèrement triste, et je me plaçais face à elle, posant mains sur ses joues en les caressant doucement, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

- On la retrouvera. Je te le promets. Et si je dois passer la nuit à chercher, je la retrouverai. Je te la ramènerai, je te le promets.

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_16 : 58_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_iam _P_.**

Il était plutôt vrai de dire que nous avions cherchés tout l'après-midi, et que nous étions tous crevés. Certains étaient partis chercher en bord de plage, les autres dans la forêt, quant à nous, nous avions exploré chaque recoin de la ville. Je lançais un regard à Niall que ce dernier capta plutôt vite. Nous n'abandonnerions pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé mais Caitlyn semblait toujours autant au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle hurlait presque sur les gens qui disaient ne pas l'avoir vue, et chaque fois, nous étions obligées de l'emmener plus loin, par la force. Une fois de plus, nous avons dû tiré Caitlyn qui refusait de sortir d'un bar, questionnant chaque personnes présentes, au point de les énerver.

- Je suis sur qu'ils l'ont vue ! Quelqu'un l'a forcément aperçu ! Cria-t-elle en sortant d'un des énièmes bars du coin.

- Calme toi, on va forcément la retrouver... Tenta Niall en se plaçant face à elle, attrapant ses mains pour surement essayer de la camer.

Ce qui a plutôt bien fonctionné puisqu'elle s'arrêta de crier ou même de marcher à toute vitesse. Elle se stoppa juste net et baissa les yeux sur ses mains que Niall tenait toujours dans les siennes, avant de relever son regard vers le sien.

- J'pourrai pas vivre sans elle, elle est tout ce que j'ai... J'pourrai jamais vivre sans ma sœur... Elle est une part de moi, je...

Elle baissa la tête, laissant ces boucles brunes retomber devant son visage, et je n'avais même pas besoin d'être plus prêt pour avoir entendu sa voix se briser en un millier de petits morceaux de verre... Niall lâcha immédiatement ses mains, et fit un pas de plus vers elle en prenant désormais son visage entre ses paumes pour lui relever délicatement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, tandis que je les fixais jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de klaxon nous fit tous tourner la tête...

* * *

_Rhossili Bay Swansea, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, October 12, 2013_

_18 : 17_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_. **

Écouteurs sur les oreilles, j'avais fuit. La douleur lancinante qui me pliait l'estomac était sans fin, celle qui me tapait dans la tête encore pire, et celle qui me broyait la poitrine insoutenable. J'avais les yeux tellement remplis de larmes que je ne voyais plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi... J'avais fais d'atroces cauchemars toute la nuit, ou du moins... De merveilleux rêves de nous, qui était en réalité devenu des cauchemars dès que je m'étais réveillé... Je n'arrivais plus à rester dans cette villa, j'avais besoin de partir. Loin. Partir loin, et pour toujours. J'avais cette sensation, ce besoin de partir... J'entendis un coup klaxonnent, puis deux... Et lorsque je levais enfin les yeux, je ne vis que deux lumières se rapprochant de moi, et soudain, le sol. On m'avait poussé de l'autre bout de la route, et j'avais heurté le trottoir. J'avais juste eu le temps d'entendre mon nom, hurlé par une voix qui semblait être celle de Caitlyn avant de rejoindre le trottoir. Il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour relever la tête vers la route, essuyant mes yeux pour mieux voir... Mais cette fois, toute la douleur que j'avais pu ressentir se transforma en souffrance, et c'est moi qui hurlais. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces en voyant une voiture s'arrêter plus loin et le conducteur courir vers nous. Je hurlais en voyant les gens se rassembler autour de nous. Je hurlais en voyant le corps de ma sœur, inerte au sol. Je hurlé en courant vers elle en m'écroulant à ses côtés. Je hurlais d'appeler les urgences. Je hurlais en lui disant de serrer ma main. Je hurlais en comprenant que tout était ma faute... Mais je me tus, lorsque sa main qui tenais la mienne, relâcha d'elle-même l'emprise autour de mes doigts, pour tomber au sol.


	14. Chapter 13

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Thursday, March 6, 2014_

_16 : 24_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_.**

Un bruit régulier parvient enfin à mes oreilles, ainsi qu'une légère mélodie et une voix d'ange... Mon premier battement de cils fut horriblement douloureux. Aussitôt, je portais ma main à ma tête rapidement dans ce qui semblait être un lit. Après quelques minutes, je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux, et découvrir que ce qui m'entourait m'était complètement étranger. Les murs étaient blancs à m'en brûler les yeux, ainsi que le sol, les draps, et tout le reste... Mon regard se posa sur mon bras droit, branché de part et d'autres. L'hôpital. J'étais donc à l'hôpital. Deux problèmes se présentaient alors à moi. Premièrement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais bien faire ici. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais aucune raison d'être là. Deuxièmement, comment se faisait-il que mon bras gauche était lui, dans un plâtre tout comme ma jambe du même côté...

- Oh mon Dieu... Amber ! Elle s'est réveillée !

Je refermais les yeux plus forts, la lumière était vraiment trop forte, et à vrai dire, je n'étais pas parvenue à les garder ouvert plus de cinq secondes, à chaque fois, pendant mon examen de la situation. Ce qui avait provoqué de simples flashs de lieu, que je ne maîtrisais pas, complètement coupé par des trous noirs. Toutefois, cette voix d'ange qui chantait ainsi que cette mélodie si apaisante - bien qu'ils trahissaient tous les deux une profonde souffrance - c'étaient tues, pour laisser place à cette personne qui semblait parler. Oui, cette voix d'ange qui avait assuré mon réveil avec joie me disait quelque chose.

- Oh mon bébé ! Infirmière ! Infirmière ! Elle s'est réveillée !

J'avais d'abord eu cette impression d'être une princesse, et qu'on appelait ses larbins pour lui porter ses chaussons chauffés, mais dès que mes paupières furent ouvertes de forces pour y jeter une lumière bien plus forte, je me suis souvenue que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je repoussais la main de cette infirmière qui me brûlait les yeux, avec une grimace tout en me frottant les paupières. J'entendis le rire de ma sœur noué à de nombreuses larmes et j'ouvris alors les yeux en direction de ce rire, en me redressant dans le lit avec ma main valide. Je devais sans doute faire une de ces têtes qu'on fait lorsque votre mère ouvre les rideaux, que vos êtes en retard et qu'on vous projette la lumière en pleine figure, néanmoins, je souris devant son visage plus heureux qu'un matin de Noël. Pourtant, c'était peu dire comme Amber aimait Noël.

- Un médecin va arriver, décréta l'infirmière, qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que je la pousse de la sorte.

Je lui jetais mon éternel regard noir, avant d'être interrompus par ma sœur, qui venait de se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'a serrais de mon bras valide, et je pus voir les gens dans la pièce. Il y avait Liam qui était appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés et avait les larmes aux yeux, avec un sourire niait au visage. Il m'adressa un petit signe de la tête, et je lui rendis. À croire que j'étais un soldat qui revenait de la guerre, tout cassé... Cette éventualité aurait été plutôt cool. Ou du moins, plus cool que celle-ci. Amber me lâcha enfin, et pris mon visage entre ses mains, le couvrant de baisers. Je fronçais les sourcils en la regardant, puis je fixais de nouveau Liam, puis elle. Et elle refit le même geste. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, et ceux d'Amber avaient incroyablement poussé. J'ouvris la bouche pour qu'on m'explique, mais le médecin apparut dans la pièce.

- Alors notre belle au bois dormant est réveillée, s'est-il exclamer en arrivant pour prendre le pouls de mon poignet valide, puis poser sa main sur mon front.

Je repoussais évidemment sa main, avec une nouvelle grimace et j'entendis rire à côté de moi, seulement, j'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'Amber reprenait la parole, m'obligeant à la regarder... Je trouvais déjà que tout allait trop vite.

- Je vais appeler Papa, il faut que je lui dise, s'est-elle empressé de dire en sortant son téléphone, puis sortant de la pièce.

Liam l'a suivie également avec un sourire à mon égard, et immédiatement, le médecin passa une lumière devant mes yeux, que je fermais en secouant la tête. Presque aussitôt, je lui attrapais le poignet, pour baisser sa main, et sa maudite lumière qui me cramait la rétine. Je pus enfin le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que je fiche là ?

- Vous avez eu un accident.

Presque aussitôt, je fronçais les sourcils, lui lançant un regard infiniment perplexe.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

La voix d'un ange est de nouveau parvenu à mes oreilles, je tournais la tête vers la droite pour découvrir que ce n'était en réalité pas mon superbe ange gardien, mais juste Niall, assis avec sa guitare, me fixant avec étonnement et inquiétude. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais le médecin prit la parole avant moi, me faisant tourner la tête vers lui, pour l'écouter me raconter l'accident, tandis que des flashs me revenaient. Je revoyais finalement parfaitement cette scène : ma sœur serait morte à l'heure qu'il était si je n'avais pas été là... et au final je me retrouvais avec un affreux plâtre, presque tout le long de mon coté gauche.

- Je me souviens, le coupais-je, pour qu'il se taise et arrête de me rappeler cet accident.  
- Vous allez pouvoir sortir, il faudra seulement signer la décharge.  
- Je suis gauchère, répliquais-je froidement malgré moi.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Thursday, March 6, 2014_

_16 : 58_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_. **

- _Je passerais dans la semaine, dis-lui que je l'aime_.  
- Oui, promis.

Il raccrocha. Il était soulagé. Papa et Caitlyn avaient toujours un lien très fort. C'était indéniable. J'aurais aimé qu'on est le même, mais il était clair qu'il avait toujours préféré ma sœur. Je raccrochais, et sursautais en me retournant.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Riais-je, en tapant sur son torse.  
- Je suis désolé, Ria-t-il à son tour.

Aussitôt, il attrapa mes petits poignets, et déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Il passera dès qu'il sera rentré de voyage, il va passer la voir à la maison... Soufflais-je, en baissant la tête.  
- Hey... Souffla-t-il à son tour en relevant mon visage vers lui.

Doucement, il caressa ma joue, et frotta son petit nez adorable contre le mien. Il savait très bien ce que j'en pensais, c'était ma faute. Mon unique faute. Si ma sœur était dans une telle situation, c'était par ma faute. Je m'étais enfuis comme une enfant, et j'avais inquiété tout le monde... Et maintenant, voilà, elle avait passée 5 mois dans le coma, et était encore brisée de partout. Bien sur, les bleus avaient disparus, les blessures aussi, et sa nuque allait mieux, mais en ce qui concernait la moitié de son corps, côté gauche, elle avait été complètement réduit en miettes...

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Thursday, March 6, 2014_

_22 : 38_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _Z_ayn _M_. **

Nous avions prévu d'enregistrer la nouvelle chanson de l'album, mais ce soir, Liam et Niall étaient en retard... Louis commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, et Harry n'arrivait en rien à le calmer. quant à moi, j'étais simplement assis, à envoyer quelques messages. Perrie était rentré chez ses parents pour le week-end, mais me consacrait toujours un peu de temps...

- Ils vont arrivés d'accord ?! Je finis par m'énerver, en tapant dans un objet qui passait près de mes pieds.

Il y eut un grand silence, ils me regardèrent tous les deux et enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Liam et Niall qui parlait, tout simplement. Je posais les yeux sur eux en soupirant de soulagement. Enfin, ça allait se calmer, et nous pourrions enfin enregistrer notre chanson.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda Niall en nous regardant tous, un par un.  
- Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ? Répliqua Louis, en passant une main sur son visage, se calmant visiblement enfin.

Niall tourna la tête vers Liam qui grimaça en détournant le regard, se frottant machinalement la nuque. Je levais les yeux au ciel avec un demi-sourire tout en secouant la tête, nous savions tous, de toute façon, qu'ils allaient bien, alors autant ne pas en faire un drame.

- On était à l'hôpital, précisa Liam, en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur le porte manteau.  
- On s'en serait douté, répliqua immédiatement Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Elle est sortie, coupa Niall, alors que nous avions tous très bien vus que Liam allait répliquer.

Nous savions tous comment cela aurait fini, Liam aurait encore reproché à Harry d'être fautif, et Harry aurait reproché à Liam de prendre les restes, pendant que Liam nierait encore. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait tous les deux tort. Harry n'était en rien responsable en ce qui concernait ce qui était arrivée à Caitlyn, et Liam ne prenait pas ses restes, comme il pouvait lui cracher lorsqu'il était énervé. Toutefois, Liam pourrait nier autant qu'il le voulait, personne n'était aveugle, il avait toujours prêté une attention particulière à Amber et si ce n'était pas encore réciproque, ça le serait très bientôt... Pour ma part, ça me faisait plaisir, de le voir de nouveau heureux... Comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps... Depuis Danielle. Soudainement, je pris conscience de ce qu'avait dit Niall, et je cessais de taper sur mon écran, en le fixant avec de grands yeux.

- Elle s'est réveillée ?! m'exclamais-je alors.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Thursday, March 6, 2014_

_18 : 42_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

- Il a dit quoi ? Demandais-je.  
- Qui ?  
- Papa ?  
- Il passera dans la semaine.  
- Où ?  
- À la maison.  
- Pourquoi on va à la maison ?

Je fixais Amber, en fonçant les sourcils, relevant la tête. C'était déjà suffisamment frustrant d'être en fauteuil roulant, comme un vulgaire handicapé, mais son silence me tuait, littéralement... Et pas que. Je devais lever la tête pour la voir, et j'avais une vision bien à l'envers des choses, comme si tout n'était pas assez tordu .

- Amber, répond.

Ma sœur garda le silence, et si j'avais eu la possibilité de me mettre debout, j'aurais piqué une crise colère. J'avais toujours eu horreur de ça, les silences gênants. Pire, les secrets que ma sœur pouvait avoir me concernant. Si j'avais eu mon autre main de valide, également, j'aurais stoppé les roues du fauteuil pour la forcer à me regarder, et me répondre.

- Amber !  
- Quoi ?! répliqua-t-elle, exaspéré.  
- Pourquoi on est à Londres ?!

Enfin, elle baissa la tête vers moi, me regardant avec étonnement, tandis que je la fusillais du regard. Je n'étais pas stupide. J'avais grandi ici, j'avais non seulement reconnu l'hôpital mais également chacune des rues que nous avions prises. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous étions à Rhossili Bay Swansea, dans une superbe villa, et là, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau chez nous. Goodbye la plage. Goodbye les superbes lits. Seulement... Je trouvais même qu'il faisait bien encore jour, pour un mois d'octobre, à cette heure. Son silence me tapait sur les nerfs, alors je décidais, de laisser tomber, et de m'attaquer à l'autre question qui me titillait l'esprit.

- Amber ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Quelle date sommes-nous ?

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Thursday, March 6, 2014_

_23 : 18_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

- 5 mois ?! Ça fait 5 mois que je suis dans un putain de coma ?!  
- Kate ! M'a-t-elle repris immédiatement pour mon langage.

Je levais mon bras droit au ciel, en levant les yeux vers ce dernier, avant de reposer mon regard sur ma sœur, face à moi. J'avais dû la tanner pendant tout le trajet, et pendant tout le long où elle avait préparé à manger devant la musique de la télé... Ou plutôt faites réchauffer la pizza commandée, parce que comme d'habitude à cette heure, elles arrivaient froides, et nous payons donc moins chère. Bien qu'avec l'argent de notre premier album, tout avait été plus simple. Monétairement parlant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé d'autres ?  
- Pas grand-chose... Soupira-t-elle en coupant la pizza en part équitable.  
- Pas grand-chose mise à part qu'après mon accident, vous avez presque arrêté de chanter, que l'émission a survécu quelque temps seulement, et que ça a été un bordel monstre dans leur groupe, à eux ? Non, franchement, je ne vois absolument pas ce que j'aurais pu louper d'autre, c'est vrai !

Après un léger rire de sa part, face à ma remarque moqueuse, elle me jeta sa boule de serviette que je réussis à éviter de justesse. Je me penchais pour la ramasser, avec beaucoup de mal, je dois le dire, mais au moment, ou je l'avais presque touché sans tomber du fauteuil, Amber l'a ramassa à la volée, pour la poser de nouveau sur la table. Je me redressais en la foudroyant du regard.

- Je en suis pas handicapé, j'aurais pu la ramasser.

Immédiatement, elle me lança un de ces fameux regards qui voulait dire : "Tu te fous de moi ?".

- Salle pétasse ! éclatais-je de rire, en lui jetant ma propre serviette, qu'elle rattrapa au vol.  
- En étant la sœur de Caitlyn Arizona, je trouve que comme pétasse, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal ! Décréta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa taille, se moquant.

J'éclatais de rire une seconde fois, et elle aussi par la même occasion. Je voulus répliquer une nouvelle fois, mais son téléphone sonna. Elle reposa le couteau sur la table, et cessant de rire peu à peu, elle extirpa son téléphone de sa poche. Lorsque ce fut fait, je l'a vit sourire naïvement en regardant l'écran, et décrocher, en me faisant signe qu'elle revenait. Aussitôt, bien sur, je me penchais pour la regarder, et je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser les yeux, en la fixant, face à l'attitude qu'elle avait au téléphone. Elle riait, jouait avec ses cheveux, et se mordait la lèvre de temps à autre. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle serra son téléphone sur son cœur, et leva la tête au ciel, un sourire béa aux lèvres. Je plissais les yeux plus forts encore malgré moi. Elle se décolla enfin du mur pour revenir me rejoindre, et je me replacé correctement, mine de rien, essayant de couper la pizza à une main. Elle m'arracha le couteau pour le faire dès qu'elle fut revenue.

- Mais tu vas laisser ça ? Rit-elle de nouveau.  
- C'était qui ?  
- Liam.  
- Je réitère ma question : Depuis quand est-ce que tu fricotes avec Liam Payne ? Lançais-je en prenant un morceau de pizza.  
- Je... Quoi ? Je ne fricote pas avec Liam...

J'arquais un sourcil, pour lui faire bien comprendre, que ce n'était pas la peine de prendre cet air la, comme si je racontais n'importe quoi, et qu'elle était désespérée de mes conneries. Je maintenu ce regard, encrant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Il est venu te voir tous les jours.  
- Qui ça ? Liam ?  
- Niall.  
- Très bon changement de sujet, Am' ! Félicitations ! M'exclamais-je en faisant mine d'applaudir... Ce si dit, si j'avais eu mes deux mains, je l'aurais fait.  
- Je suis sérieuse.  
- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?


	15. Chapter 14

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, March 7, 2014_

_04 : 36_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Le réveil fut dur. Tellement dur qu'un immense mal de tête me pris soudainement, et mon bras me faisait souffrir le martyre. Je me redressais dans mon lit, et tournais la tête vers le réveil d'où émanait encore une musique, que j'avais oublié d'éteindre en me couchant. Quatre heures du matin, et j'avais été réveillé par la douleur... Les prochaines semaines allaient vraiment être fabuleuses...

J'expédiais la couverture, et je posais ma jambe valide au sol, grimaçant de douleur, qui c'était maintenant aussi répandu dans mon autre jambe. Peut-être qu'Amber avait eu raison de rire hier. J'étais devenue une pitoyable handicapé. J'avais passé cinq mois dans le coma, et j'avais encore des plâtres... Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, parce que le médecin avait bien précisé qu'avec la brutalité de l'accident que j'avais eus, j'aurais dû mourir. Je n'avais pas eu les os cassés, ou fracturés. Non. Ils avaient étés réduit en petits morceaux, et d'après les médecins, c'était un miracle qu'ils tentent de se ressouder. D'après eux, je ne pourrais jamais recourir comme avant, ni même vraiment marcher. Ce qui signifiait, ne plus jamais danser. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, parce que j'étais en vie, et que ça relevait du miracle. Foutaise. Je mourrais d'envie de hurler après la terre entière.

Je posais ma main sur ma table de nuit, et j'appuyais de toutes mes forces dessus pour me lever, restant en appui sur ma jambe valide. L'autre, plâtré, en l'air. Je grimaçais de nouveau, mais je réussis à sautiller, deux trois fois pour rejoindre la porte de ma chambre. Hors de question que j'utilise ce stupide fauteuil en permanence. Me décalant, j'ouvrais la porte, et sautillais quelques mètres pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Une fois devant le miroir, porte fermée et lumière allumée, je pus souffler. J'avais fait tant attention de ne pas faire de bruit que j'avais presque oublié de respirer. J'ouvrais l'armoire à pharmacie au-dessus de l'évier, et attrapais non sans mal les médicaments prescrit par le médecin, pour la douleur, justement. Je fixais l'étiquette avec attention collée sur le flacon, précisant qu'il fallait bien en prendre qu'un seul, ce que j'ai fait, l'avalant immédiatement avant de me laisser glisser au sol contre la cabine de douche, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Seulement, malgré la fatigue, aucun sommeil ne vint. Seulement la douleur insupportable. Je rouvrais un œil, puis deux, fixés sur le flacon de médicament que je tenais. Je soupirais, regardé la porte avec attention, et j'en pris deux autres. Après tout, peut-être que la douleur passerait plus vite...

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, March 7, 2014_

_11 : 04_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_.**

Les premiers rayons du jour illuminaient ma chambre, et je m'étirais avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Kate était à la maison désormais. Tout allait aller mieux. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. J'arrêterais d'être harcelé par les journalistes à longueur de journée, pour savoir comment elle allait, et elle serait là pour leur claquer la porte au nez avec un doux sourire. Cailtyn et sa délicatesse légendaire... C'était probablement la fille la plus charismatique que je connaisse. J'étais si fière d'elle, si fière de ma sœur... Et si fière de qu'elle soit la mienne... Après tout, elle s'en était sortie. Elle s'en sortait toujours. Caitlyn était une fille forte avec un caractère bien trempé. À ça, nous étions bien différentes. J'avais toujours été la plus faible de nous deux. Toujours. J'avais parfois l'impression que rien ne pouvait la faire chuter, que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre... Toutefois... Il avait bien quelque chose qui risquerait de la faire tomber... Et je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de lui dire... Je finis par me lever, m'étirant, et sautillant pour attraper mes chaussons, refusant de poser les pieds sur ce sol gelé. Seulement, en poussant la porte de ma chambre, je remarquais sa chambre complètement déserte malgré la musique qui en émanait, et je vis la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la salle de bain. Doucement, je m'en approchais pour frapper délicatement à cette dernière.

- Kate ? C'est moi, tu es là ?

Aucune réponse ne me parvins, alors, je repétais ma phrase plus fort, frappant une nouvelle fois. De nouveau aucune réponse, et j'ouvris alors la porte, n'entendant pas l'eau couler. Je fronçais d'abord les sourcils en la voyant paisiblement endormie contre la cabine de douche, au sol. Puis voyant la boîte de médicament qu'elle tenait dans les mains, je fus prise de panique. J'accourais près d'elle, lui retirais des mains pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et enfin, je l'a secouais légèrement... Mais très vite, elle se dégagea en râlant puis frottant ses yeux de sa main valide. Je l'a vis, d'abord vouloir lever les deux mains, mais au final, ne se servir que de celle qu'elle pouvait bouger, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?.. Marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
- Je... Je me suis inquiété parce que... Enfin...

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour, et se redressait, comme elle put pour être mieux assise et soudainement, elle baissa les yeux vers ses médicaments que je tenais dans ma main. Elle me les repris en les faisant tourner entre ses doigts avant de relever les yeux vers les miens.

- Sérieusement Am' ?

Elle avait pris cet air complètement dépité. Comme si j'étais une demeurée. Mais ça n'était rien. Je connaissais parfaitement ma sœur et la colère qu'elle était capable de piquer lorsqu'on la réveillait. Seulement, cette fois, elle prit seulement appui sur le lavabo pour se relever. Je lui tendais ma main, mais elle l'ignora complètement , se relevant totalement seule. D'un geste qui paraissait complètement épuisé, elle posa la boîte de médicament sur le bord de l'évier.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas que...  
- Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit, parce que j'avais trop mal, c'est tout, et je me suis endormis là.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et une fois de plus son visage trahissait une immense fatigue. Pourtant, hier soir, nous ne nous étions pas couchés si tard. Peut-être que ses nuits étaient perturbées, ou seulement que cette douleur l'avait empêché de dormir pendant trop longtemps...

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...  
- Ce n'est rien Am', je voulais aller à l'auditorium de toute façon.

J'hochais la tête et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avec un tout petit sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour affirmer avec perfection qu'elle m'aurait hurlé dessus, et presque arraché les cheveux en temps normal, avec une réplique aussi sarcastique que "On parle de moi Am', je n'avalerais pas ces machin pour me suicider". Elle aurait dû le faire, c'était comme ça qu'elle aurait dû réagir... Parce que Caitlyn manquait toujours de tact, et qu'elle aurait dû réagir de façon colérique et excessive... Elle aurait dû...

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, March 7, 2014_

_12 : 12_

**___P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_ouis _T_.**

- Louis ! me cria la voix de Liam depuis le salon.  
- Quoi ?! ai-je répondu en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte en m'essuyant les cheveux.

Il fallait à peine que je sorte de la douche pour qu'il crie partout mon nom. Le voyant bras croisés, en bas, me fusillant du regard, je compris directement ce qu'il voulait, et cherchait, et je pus lui répondre aussi rapidement :

- Dans la cuisine ! Ai-je crié du haut.

Hier, dans la soirée, après l'enregistrement, il avait oublié son téléphone, et je lui avais gentiment pris. Sauf que j'avais promis de lui rendre et qu'au lieu de ça, je m'étais lamentablement couché en oubliant son téléphone. Je filais dans ma chambre, enfilais des vêtements, rapidement, avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers.

- Je trouve pas !  
- Attends !

Une fois en bas, je fonçais le rejoindre dans la cuisine, l'arrosant au passage avec mes cheveux encore mouillés, et j'attrapais son téléphone. Seulement, au moment de lui rendre un message d'Amber s'affichait, lui demandant si elle pouvait l'appelé, que c'était urgent, et qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander, je trouvais donc amusant de faire durer le plaisir.

- Oh, c'est ta chérie... ai-je commencé en me mettant à marcher autour de la table, faisant semblant de lui répondre.  
- Rends-moi ça !  
- Même pas en rêve ! riais-je en esquivant.

Il me lança un regard des plus noirs qu'il possédait, mais mon téléphone eut le malheur de sonner, et il l'attrapait lui aussi dans ma poche arrière, en reculant, à son tour.

- Donne ! Je me rends ! ai-je protesté immédiatement alors qu'il reculait le bras.  
- Tiens, un nouveau message, voyons voir !  
- Rends-moi ça Liam, où je te jure que je te poursuis avec une petite cuillère toute ta vie !  
- Ok ok... Il dit qu'il préfère Niall...

Enfin il me rendit mon téléphone, m'arrachant le sien des mains, pendant que je lisais le message en fronçant les sourcils... Enfoiré. Mon petit ami était un enfoiré.

- On se voit ce soir, et ce n'est pas ma chérie, répliqua-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, tandis que j'étais toujours frustré sur mon message. ( . )

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, March 7, 2014_

_14 : 12_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_. **

Lorsque j'entrais dans l'auditorium, elle était tout simplement comme Amber l'avait prédit. Assise au piano dans une tenue qu'elle ne devait pas avoir trop choisie, vue que ses plâtres devait l'empêcher de s'habiller comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais elle était quand même très belle... Une musique en fond sonore, couvrant les notes qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire une partition complète avec une seule main. Je descendais les marches sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de chanter, pour ne pas la déranger. Une fois que le silence fut revenu parce que la musique s'était tue, elle posa son front dans le creux de son bras appuyé sur le dit piano en question.

- C'est très joli, ai-je soufflé en montant sur la scène pour la rejoindre.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne sursauta pas vraiment , parce qu'elle m'avait entendue dès la fin de la chanson. Je l'ai juste entendu soupirer tandis que je me glissais à ses côtés pour m'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? m'a-t-elle demandé, un tant soit peu agressivement.

Je ne préférais pas répondre, parce qu'avant aussi, elle m'envoyait voir ailleurs de la sorte... Je m'en souvenais très bien... Alors, je commençais à jouer d'une main un petit air. Sentant son regard pesant sur moi, je continuais à deux mains. Son regard ne me lâchait pas une seule seconde, passant de mes mains tremblantes, à mon visage que je concentrais sur le piano. Je vis un sourire étirer ses lèvres, ce qui indiquait qu'elle connaissait cette chanson... Mais ce n'était pas une découverte, je l'avais déjà entendu la chanter dans sa chambre, dans la villa. Je chantais les premières phrases, et très rapidement, je lui jetais un coup d'œil à sa manière, la fixant moi aussi, et comme la première fois, elle s'est jointe à moi... Je tentais de retirer ma main droite du piano, ce qui marcha à merveille puisqu'elle prit la suite. C'était un de ces moments magique, comme celui où nous avions chantés ensembles sur scène parce qu'elle était saoule et qu'elle m'avait traîné de force, cette fameuse soirée, ou encore comme celle auprès du feu, ou devant la porte de la chambre d'Emily... Tant de moment magique. Nos éclats de rire se mélangèrent, dès lorsque nos voix se turent, à la fin de cette chanson...

- Niall... souffla-t-elle, brisant le silences qui allait s'installer.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi tu es venu?  
- Parce que j'en avais envie... répliquais-je avec un fin sourire.

Elle retira sa petite main du piano, pour jouer avec les fils de son short, baissant la tête, souriant légèrement elle aussi, quelques secondes. Aussitôt de petites mèches brunes de ses cheveux passèrent devant ses yeux. Je l'a regardais un moment, me tâtant. Je mourrais d'envie de lui replacer tout doucement derrière les oreilles. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que le cliché de lui relever le visage avec un sourire flamboyant fasse son effet. Et surtout, fasse de l'effet à Caitlyn Arizona. Il était clair que cette fille était différentes des autres. Les clichés bien romantiques n'avaient l'effet que de l'énerver... Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une personne comme elle. Aussi unique que cette fille-là, ça n'existait pas.

- Je parle de l'hôpital. Pourquoi tu es venu tous les jours?  
- Pourquoi pas?  
- Parce que tu aurais pu faire plein d'autres choses plutôt que perdre ton temps... Chuchota-t-elle en finissant par relever ses jolies prunelles dans les miennes.  
- Je ne le perdais pas.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et j'avais l'impression que ça lui était presque douloureux. Comme si elle n'avait pas réellement sourie depuis des siècles... Ce qui n'était pas possible, en soi... En tout cas, j'avais réussi à la faire sourire pour de vrai. Un de ces vrais sourires, qui rend les filles magnifiques...

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Friday, March 7, 2014_

_16 : 53_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_.**

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle s'était réveillé ? J'ai dû l'apprendre dans les journaux !  
- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu étais tellement occupé que tu n'es pas venu la voir une seule fois ! Cria Amber, si fort que je crus qu'elle allait se décoller les poumons.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit. Amber et moi nous tournâmes vers l'entrée, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, en les voyant tous les deux. Elle semblait tellement heureuse, bien qu'elle était effectivement cassée de partout... Elle avait un de ces sourires éblouissants, qu'elle n'avait rien que pour moi, avant. Ce sourire-là, lorsqu'elle venait me chercher chez moi après avoir passé ses trajets de bus à chanter pour gagner quelques pièces pour offrir une fleur à ma mère... Ce sourire lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Notre sourire. Le nôtre. Qui visiblement, ne m'était plus destiné. Peut-être qu'Amber lui avait tout dit... peut-être qu'elle me haïssait jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, mais j'avais besoin de la voir, au moins une fois...

- Merci, je vais me débrouiller.  
- Tu es sûr? C'est dur pour une handicapée, se moqua-t-il.

Je l'a vit se retourner pour tenter de le frapper en riant mais il l'esquiva, riant lui aussi. Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux... et je n'aimais pas spécialement cette idée. Doucement, il glissa une main sur ses cheveux, et elle ferma les yeux, comme si la douceur de ses doigts était une caresse qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et elle lui lança un sourire gratifiant, comme si elle le remerciait pour une chose qui m'était inconnue.

- Bon moi je vous laisses, je sors, lança froidement Amber en tapant dans mon épaule au passage.  
- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Répliqua Caitlyn du tac au tac, en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle l'avait suivie du regard tout le long du salon que sa sœur avait traversé pour mettre ses chaussures, prendre son sac et sa veste, et ne m'avait pas adressé un seul regard. Je crois qu'elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs même pas vue, et je ne pus contrôler un petit pincement au cœur. Peut-être qu'Amber lui avait dit, oui...

- Au cinéma, tu ne veux pas me mettre un émetteur GPS aussi ?! Ria Amber en passant déposant un baiser sur la tête de sa sœur.  
- On en reparlera jeune fille ! S'exclama Caitlyn, toujours du même ton.

Amber lui tira la langue pendant qu'elle passait le pas de la porte que lui tenait Niall. J'étais presque sûr qu'il l'avait attendu, parce qu'elle allait voir Liam, et que donc, il attendait dans la voiture, ou bien que Niall allait la raccompagnée jusque chez lui, avant de disparaître. Ou une chose du genre. De toute manière, on le verrai dans les magazines...

- Kate... Osais-je tout bas.

Enfin elle tourna la tête vers moi, un large sourire envahie ses lèvres. Alors non, sa sœur ne lui avait pas dit. Personne ne lui avait dit, et elle ne m'avait simplement pas vue... Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je compris pourquoi Amber avait dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment... J'allais lui gâcher sa joie...


	16. Chapter 15

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014._

_14 : 02_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_. **

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je te dise ? Répliquais-je en lui faisant face.  
- Oh je ne sais pas ... Un truc du genre : Ta très chère copine n'est jamais venu te voir parce qu'elle en avait une autre ! Je suis désolée Sister, mais tu t'es fait remplacer pendant que tu étais entre la vie et la mort !

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre, mais il faut croire qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal puisqu'elle l'ouvra de nouveau, se tenant au chambranle de la porte, passant une main sur son front. Caitlyn détestait les cris, et je devinais pas mal qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal... Elle avait tous les droits du monde de me haïr de ne pas lui avoir dit que Émily était très vite passé à autre chose, et qu'elle n'était pas venue la voir une seule fois à l'hôpital, ou du moins, qu'elle n'y était jamais retourné avant la première fois, où nous l'avions toutes accompagnées. Elle avait le droit de m'en vouloir oui, mais elle se faisait plus de mal à elle, qu'à moi en hurlant. C'était elle qui était en colère, elle qui souffrait, et elle qui détestait les cris... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne répondais pas, attrapant juste mon téléphone pour le fourrer au fond de ma poche ainsi que prendre mon sac à la main.

- Prends ton fauteuil lançais-je en la voyant sur une seule jambe.  
- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton à m'en glacer le sang.  
- Bien sur que si !

Je l'a rejoignis, et passais à côté d' elle avant de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre sans lui adresser un seul regard. Je crois que j'avais bien trop honte, et que je n'arrivais pas à camoufler ça en colère. J'essayais de faire celle qui était énervée par ses reproches, mais la vérité, c'était que j'avais honte qu'elle ai si mal, et que je ne lui avais pas dit. J'avais été lâche de lui cacher ça... même si ce n'était pas vraiment à moi de lui dire. J'étais sa sœur, j'aurais dû lui dire et être là pour elle...

- Tu sors encore ?  
- Je vais voir Daisy, et je reviendrais quand tu seras calmé, répliquais-je en enfilant ma veste.  
- Passe-lui le bonjour, répliqua-t-elle en évitant mon regard à son tour.  
- C'est ça.

Je devinais facilement que si elle n'avait pas tant horreur des cris, elle me hurlerait dessus et m'empêcherai de sortir pour passer ses nerfs sur moi, mais ma sœur avait toujours été quelqu'un à part. Ça aurait été moi, j'aurais hurlé après la terre entière, mais elle, elle se renferme seulement sur elle, m'ignorant.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014._

_15 : 48_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _B_everly _C_. **

Je rentrais enfin après une soirée, et une mâtinée avec mon frère, ce qui m'avait fait le plus grand bien... Emily était là, assise dans un des fauteuils de son salon, des milliers de mouchoirs autour d'elle. Elle fixait l'écran avec attention, et à la musique qui en émanait, je reconnaissais parfaitement le film en question. Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je reposais mon sac au sol, souriant bêtement en serrant ses petites jambes contre elle, pieds nu, laissant ses ballerines au sol. Après un dernier sourire, je secouais la tête. Je me glissais derrière elle, et elle ne broncha pas me laissant faire, se décalant juste pour me laisser la place. Aussitôt, je l'enlaçais, déposant de petits baisers sur son épaule. Presque immédiatement, elle releva la tête vers moi, et je pus déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, tout délicatement.

- C'était bien ?  
- J'avais besoin de le revoir, oui... soufflais-je, en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

Je regardais l'écran avec elle, quelques secondes, avant de comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle me cachait, alors, je regardais de nouveau en sa direction, mais déjà, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Je suis passé la voir... Souffla-t-elle le regard toujours vide.

➠ **Flash Back : ****  
**

Tout basculait autour de nous, nous avions tous été prévenues, et étions tous dans la salle d'attente. Même eux étaient là. J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier sur place, tant je me sentais inutile. Amber hurlait de souffrance, et rien ne la calmait, elle pleurait encore et encore, si bien que même Daisy était impuissante pour la calmer. Lorsque nous étions arrivées, elle avait tenté de la soutenir, et c'était toujours le cas. Nous étions tous plantés là sur place à entendre Amber pleurer, crier, et recommencer, encore et encore. Daisy était impuissante, mais aucun de nous ne bougea. Emily était livide, fixant le sol, assise. Ça faisait maintenant trente minutes que les médecins nous avait dit qu'elle était en salle d'opération. Trente minutes que nous attendions tous ici. Trente minutes où Émily s'était assise et ne bougeait plus, et j'en venais à me demander si elle était toujours vivante.

"Arrête de la fixer comme ça" chuchota une petite voix dans ma conscience. Alors, c'est ce que je fis, tournant la tête vers les garçons. Niall était tout simplement dans le même état, et Liam lui tenait la main, espérant surement le détendre. Louis et Zayn étaient visiblement entrain de demander à l'hôpital en question de ne laisser passer aucun paparazzi puisque les portes étaient fermées mais qu'ils affluaient tous dehors. Harry quant à lui, tenait le sac de glace sur son œil, que lui avait donné l'hôpital. En repensant à la scène, j'eus un sourire nerveux pendant quelques secondes. Dès qu'il était entré, pour demander comment elle allait, Amber lui avait collé son poing en plein visage, et elle ne l'avait carrément pas loupé.

Une nouvelle fois, Amber se remis à crier, et je vis les autres fermés les yeux tandis qu'elle se débattait contre Daisy qui tentait de la tenir comme elle pouvait, en vain. Elle se prenait plus de coups qu'autre chose. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé notre petite hippie. Elle avait tenté de la prendre dans ses bras, de la gifler, de l'arroser. Rien ne calmait Amber, qui hurlait pour qu'on lui permette de voir sa sœur. C'était horrible de l'entendre hurler de souffrance, et de se plier en deux , et tomber à genoux sous le poids de la douleur, en sachant que nous ne pouvions rien dire pour la réconforter parce que aucun de nous n'avait aussi mal qu'elle.

Soudainement, sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'y attende, Liam se leva et il alla la rejoindre en se laissant tomber à genoux à son tour près d'elle, il l'arracha des bras de Daisy et l'a serra dans ses bras. Un grand silence régna enfin . Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis une demi heure. Daisy resta à les regarder, sans bouger comme nous tous. Parce que finalement, le silence nous étonnait.

Amber ne broncha pas, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle ne bougeait pas non plus, puis finalement, nous vîmes ses petits bras entourer son cou, et il l'a serra davantage contre lui. Doucement, il se laissa complètement tomber au sol, s'asseyant, en la tenant toujours contre lui, et elle se glissa un peu plus dans ses bras, à la façon d'une petite fille, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille... Daisy lui accorda un petit sourire de remerciement et déposa un petit baiser sur la tête d'Amber avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés d'Émily. Et bientôt, cette dernière ainsi que Niall redevinrent livides. Louis et Zayn repoussaient un paparazzi dehors, en fermant définitivement les portes avec l'aide d'un médecin qui avait les clefs, et Harry cessa de regarder amèrement Liam et Amber pour se lever brutalement en expédiant sa chaise pour aller aux toilettes.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014._

_14 : 12_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Elle claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, et je me retrouvais seule dans cette maison bien trop grande. J'étais seule. Complètement, et pas seulement ici. J'étais seule, totalement seule dans tous les sens du terme... Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi, et sautillais jusqu'à ma chambre. J'étais une vulgaire infirme, et j'étais désespéré de l'être.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma guitare en pensant que je ne pouvais même plus jouer, puis mon regard se posa sur mon Ipod et ma chaîne... Je ne pouvais pas non plus danser... J'avais l'impression d'être réduit au silence, alors, je l'allumais en écoutant la musique, et je m'assis sur mon lit, le regard vide, jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes chatons ne vienne se frotter à mes jambes. J'en attrapais un de ma main valide, et je m'allongeais sur les couvertures défaites. Thot glissa ses petites pattes dans mes cheveux et joua avec, me faisant lâcher un éclat de rire qui ne dura pas. Je n'arrivais pas à sourire... J'avais passé la soirée enfermée dans ma chambre, après le départ d'Émily. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi, et j'arrivais même à me demander si me réveiller avait été une bonne idée...

Je passais une main sur mon visage avant de la reposer sur le matelas. Il allait bien falloir que je bouge, dans une heure j'allais me faire retirer le plâtre que j'avais à la jambe. Le médecin m'avait assuré que je ne courrais aucun risque de le retirer si tôt, et que me réveiller si tard était plutôt une bonne chose puisque je n'avais pas eu à subir le fauteuil tout au long de la journée. Mes hanches avaient apparemment étés complètement détruites, et mon bassin aussi, mais après cinq mois, il n'y avait plus que quelques séquelles. Je pouvais tout de même marcher. La belle affaire. Je passais ma main dans les poils de mon chaton avant de sentir mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014._

_14 : 58_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _Z_ayn _M_. **

- Avouez que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas vraiment sortis, ça fait un bien fou ! Décréta Liam en shootant dans le ballon.  
- Entre vos visites aux filles, les journalistes plus que lourds concernant l'hospitalisation de Caitlyn, et ton flirt avec sa sœur, comment voulais-tu qu'on est le temps ? Répliqua Harry, du tac au tac.  
- Nous ne flirtons pas, trancha-t-il d'un ton froid.

Il faisait beau, chaud, et nous profitions du soleil pour traîner au stade et jouer au foot. Quelques secondes auparavant, je n'aurais pas vu comment l'ambiance aurait pu être plombée. Mais maintenant que Harry et Liam recommencer à se chercher des poux pour cette histoire, j'en étais bien moins sûr...

- C'est bon, vous avez finis ? soupira Louis en croisant les bras.

Un grand silence suivit mais, enfin, ils se calmèrent, pour une seconde au moins. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'éviter un tir de Louis, qu'ils recommençaient.

- Tu pourrais quand même arrêter de nous mentir, on est une grande famille tout de même...  
- En quoi je mens ?! Grogna Liam après avoir reçu le ballon de foot que je lui avais lancé, se retournant vers Harry.  
- Tous les journaux en parlent depuis des mois, et nous ne sommes pas débiles... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avoues pas que vous êtes ensembles ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
- Mais bordel, on s'est toujours tout dit non ?!

Je vis Niall lever les bras au ciel, et rejoindre les gradins. Visiblement, il en avait plus que mare de ces disputes, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Louis soupira et se mit à jouer seul au ballon, quant à Niall, je le vit attraper son téléphone et quelques minutes après, froncer les sourcils. Je le rejoignit alors, me glissant sur le siège d'à côté.

- Ça ne va pas ? Je veux dire, autre qu'eux ? demandais-je en désignant les garçons du regard.  
- Elle fait retirer son plâtre aujourd'hui, mais elle va avoir de la rééducation et sa sœur devait l'accompagner.  
- Ce n'est plus le cas ?  
- Visiblement non, elle y va seule...  
- Profites-en, vas-y, répliquais-je immédiatement.

Il cessa de fixer ce message et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Niall avait passé cinq moins au chevet de Caitlyn. Cinq mois, passant une fois tous les jours, sans exception. Alors, il pouvait bien me lancer ce regard mi-hésitant, mi-interrogateur, je n'étais pas stupide, et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre. Personne ne passerait tous les jours à un hôpital, même lorsqu'on aimait la personne de tout son cœur... Niall était probablement le garçon qui avait le plus de cœur que je connaisse, certes, mais tout de même.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014._

_16 : 52_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_. **

J'étais stupide, complètement stupide de faire ça, mais Zayn ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de me dégonfler puisqu'il m'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'hôpital, m'avait forcé à descendre de la voiture et m'avait poussé à l'intérieur. Je me retrouvais maintenant figé sur place, dans le hall d'entrée, maintenant qu'il avait fuit à son tour, pour retrouver sa sœur, qui avait, je crois quelque chose à lui dire. Je regardais un peu partout, et je dois dire que je savais pas vraiment où aller...

- Je peux vous aider ...? Demanda une femme complètement inconnue.  
- Je cherche quelqu'un... Elle doit être en réduction, elle s'est fait retirer un plâtre et...  
- Oui, c'est la procédure normale, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, c'est au premier étage, tout à fait sur votre gauche en arrivant par l'ascenseur. Je suis sûr que votre petite amie ira très bien, ne vos faites pas, il y a une petite boutique sur au fond là-bas, si vous souhaitez lui acheter des fleurs, décréta la femme en faisant quelques gestes pour m'aider.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ma...

Je n'eus à vrai dire pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle avait filée, m'indiquant une nouvelle fois leur petite boutique. Elle n'avait pas tort, peut-être qu'arriver les mains vides, c'était un peu abusé... Je n'étais déjà pas sûr que Caitlyn sois très heureuse de me voir ici, alors si j'arrivais en touriste... Je passais donc à cette petite boutique avant de prendre l'ascenseur, et de suivre les indications que la femme m'avait données. J'arrivais finalement dans une espèce de petite salle d'attente, de nouveau, qui donnait sur un couloir où débouchaient plusieurs petites pièces. La salle d'attente ne comportait qu'une seule personne qui se trouvait être une petite mamie.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un jeune homme ? m'a-t-elle demandé en remarquant les fleurs que j'avais en main.  
- Euh... Oui... Je cherche mon amie... Elle est plutôt petite... Un peu plus que moi, brune chocolat avec de grands yeux verts...  
- Oh oui, je vois de qui vous voulez parler. Elle ne semble pas très patiente votre amie...  
- Effectivement, riais-je avec elle en imaginant Caitlyn râler en attendant ici.  
- C'est la première porte, juste ici.

Elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux alors que je la remerciais. Je me tournais alors vers la pièce en question, faisant un pas vers cette dernière. La porte était de toute manière déjà entre ouverte, mais je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais le droit d'entrer. Ce n'était pas un moulin. Gardant les fleurs dans mon dos, je poussais juste un petit peu la porte, mais Caitlyn releva immédiatement la tête vers moi. Elle était assise sur une sorte de siège plutôt étrange tandis que le médecin se tenait assis devant elle. Il avait la jambe entre les mains et tentait de faire bouger son pied. Dès qu'elle m'eut vue, un large sourire étira ses traits, mais quelques secondes après elle tapa sur les mains du médecin en lâchant un "Aïe !" bien appuyé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, alors qu'elle me jetais un regard noir.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer, ça fait super mal.  
- Et madame est super-désagréable, rétorqua le médecin, se moquant d'elle, en essayant de nouveau de faire bouger son pied, lui arrachant une grimace.

Je lâchais un nouveau rire, et j'entrais définitivement dans la pièce, refermant derrière moi, les regardant. Caitlyn se tenait durement au bord de son siège, se qui prouvait clairement que ça devait en effet faire un mal de chien... Le médecin quant à lui, tentait de lui faire plier la jambe, sans succès.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais... Souffla-t-elle entre deux mouvements.  
- Que veux-tu, j'aime te voir souffrir le martyre, lançais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle me lança un de ses regards qu'on lance avant de déclencher une bataille d'oreillers, mais bien vite, le médecin lui arracha un nouveau cri en bougeant son pied. Que voulait-elle que je réponde ? Nous avions déjà eu cette discussion. Je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas obligée. Je n'y avais jamais été. J'étais toujours venu la voir par envie, et elle le savait. Elle attendait peut-être une certaine réponse, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée ce que c'était...

- Au moins, tu n'es pas venu te moquer, ni m'offrir un soutien insupportable avec un bouquet de fleurs et de grand sourire compatissant, souffla-t-elle en grimaçant une nouvelle fois, tuant le médecin du regard.  
- Non. Bien sur que non, répliquais-je en serrant dans mes mains le bouquet que j'avais derrière le dos...


	17. Chapter 16

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014_

_18 : 59_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_ailtyn _A_. **

Finalement, je crois que je ne m'en sortais pas si mal pour cette première rééducation. Le médecin m'avait mis une sorte de broche de soutiens, qui partait du haut de ma cuisse, et finissait à ma cheville. Elle devait normalement m'aider à mieux remarcher. Niall était resté toute l'après-midi, et je dois dire, que je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante, sinon, j'aurais surement arraché la tête de ce médecin. Bien sur, le pauvre n'y était pour rien, mais j'avais eu un mal de chien chaque fois qu'il essayait de me faire plier la jambe. J'avais dû broyer la main de Niall à chaque fois qu'on tentait de faire fonctionner de nouveaux mes muscles. Finalement, ma cheville bougeait de nouveau presque normalement, même si j'avais toujours bien plus mal avec mon genou... Chose que j'essayais d'oublier avec les chanteurs, dans la rue... Mais la broche ne servait pas à grand-chose, si vous voulez mon avis, mais je n'allais pas l'enlever alors qu'elle me permettait au moins de garder ma jambe droite.

- Alors, où est-ce que tu voulais m'emmener ?  
- Je ne sais pas, faire un tour.  
- Tu sais qu'il va bientôt faire nuit, Niall ?  
- Ne me dis pas que a peur... fit-il avec un petit air joueur.

Je lui donnais un petit coup d'épaule avant de regarder les horizons. C'était tout de même une merveilleuse idée qu'il avait eu. Nous marchions sur les quais de la Tamise, et le soleil qui se couchait, se reflétant dans cette dernière, était tout simplement merveilleux... J'avais effectivement du mal à marcher, et je sautillais plus qu'autre chose, mais j'arrivais tout de même à suivre le rythme... Sauf à l'instant même, où, trop perdu dans mes pensées, je trébuchait et faillit tomber.

- J'te tiens, j'te tiens... Souffla-t-il alors qu'il m'avait attrapé par le bras.

Je me redressais finalement doucement, plus grâce à lui qu'autre chose, parce que seule, je n'y serais jamais parvenu. Il me releva donc lentement, en posant son autre main dans le bas de mes reins, pour s'assurer que je retombe pas. Je relevais finalement mes yeux vers les siens, entre-ouvrant la bouche, m'apprêtant à lui demander si je lui avais fait mal, mais je me stoppais net en distinguant la façon dont il me regardait. Je n'avais peut-être pas remarqué tout de suite la proximité de nos deux corps, ni celle de nos visages, mais j'avais bien décelé comme ses yeux abîmes s'étaient ancrés dans les miens... Si bien que je fus surprise de ne pouvoir m'en défaire à mon tour, me rappelant la première fois que nous nous étions regardés de la sorte. C'était au bord de la piscine, je venais de raccrocher avec ma mère, folle de rage, et lorsque j'avais voulu partir, après l'avoir croisé lui, nous nous étions regardé de longues secondes, de la sorte. Seulement, cette fois, il n'y avait pas cinq bons mètres qui nous séparait, mais 5 minuscules centimètres... Et j'éprouvais ce sentiment étrange de gène. Je baissais mes yeux quelques secondes sur son visage, avant de replonger mes yeux dans siens. Petit à petit, je sentis mes joues devenir plus chaudes, et je me reculais alors tandis qu'il lâchait mon bras.

- Merci, j'ai bien cru que j'allais embrasser les pavés... soufflais-je en baissant la tête, passant la main dans mes cheveux chocolat, et regardant ailleurs avant de lui adressé un petit sourire le moins gêné possible, et de regarder de nouveau ailleurs.  
- Ça aurait été assez drôle, mais j'ai eu une sorte de pitié... fit-il en fermant les yeux, hochant la tête, comme pour avouer quelque chose de grave.

Je pris un air faussement outré en portant une main à mon cœur, faisant signe qu'il l'avait brisé. Avant que nous éclations de rire tous les deux, continuant de marcher, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive certains indésirables, qui tentaient probablement d'être discret.

- Niall... Soufflais-je avant de lui signaler les paparazzis d'un signe de la tête.

Ce dernier me regarda avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué. Il secoua la tête en regardant en l'air, et il avait parfaitement raison, ils étaient plus que pitoyables à croire qu'ils pouvaient sérieusement rester parfaitement inaperçus.

- Viens, souffla-t-il en prenant ma main pour me tirer vers les marches qui nous feraient remonter sur la route.

L'épreuve commençait pour ma pauvre jambe...

* * *

London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni

Saturday, March 8, 2014

19 : 12

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _D_aisy _S_. **

- Laisse-lui du temps...  
- Mais j'ai horreur qu'elle me fasse la tête... Bougonna-t-elle, en faisant tourner la paille dans son verre.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, écoutant la musique, en buvant une gorgée de mon diabolo, et posais ma main sur la sienne, en lui souriant tout doucement. Aussitôt, ses petits yeux plongèrent dans les miens, et elle quitta sa chaise pour venir se glisser sur mes genoux, et me serrer contre elle. Je répondais à son éteinte en caressant doucement son dos. Je savais pertinemment que c'était difficile pour elle, elle avait horreur de se disputer avec sa sœur, et chaque fois, c'était pareil, elle se réfugiait chez moi, pour y trouver le réconfort nécessaire.

- Am'...? Demandais-je, doucement.

Aussitôt, elle se redressa, me déposa un baiser sur la joue, et changea la station de radio, avant de venir se rasseoir en buvant doucement son verre. Je soutenais son regard pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais une réelle question, et que l'appeler n'était pas pour qu'elle se pousse.

- Mmh ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Kate est sortie de l'hôpital... On va reprendre ou...?

Je vis son visage se tordre dans une légère grimace, et elle ne savait surement pas quoi répondre, puisqu'elle baissa la tête. Tout était plus compliqué maintenant. Depuis les cinq mois que Cailtyn était à l'hôpital, nous n'avions donné que trois petits concerts, et nous nous étions vite aperçue que sans elle, le groupe ne donnait strictement rien. De plus, Amber en voulait vraiment beaucoup à Émily, ce qui provoquer toujours de violentes disputes au sein du groupe. Notre manager avait trouvé une solution à ce problème, et nous avait fait faire chacune une chanson en solo, se disant que Cailtyn ferait la sienne lorsqu'elle sortirait... Si elle sortait.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait mis à la porte quand elle lui a avoué... Je ne pense pas que se soit bon signe.  
- Emily ? Elle a mis Émily dehors ?

Ma meilleure amie hocha la tête, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Nous étions fichus si Caitlyn voulait arrêter. Il fallait avouer, qu'elle avait cette pêche d'enfer, qui faisait bouger tout le monde pendant nos concerts. On la voyait toujours courir partout, et même nous, cela nous boostait davantage... Sans elle, nous étions fichus.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014_

_19 : 43_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_ouis _T_.**

C'était plus fort que moi, j'éclatais de rire en découvrant la réponse à mon message ( . ) indiqué par ma sonnerie, et je posais mon téléphone sur ma commode sans même prendre la peine de répondre, me recoiffant une dernière fois. Une fois chose faite, je le repris en essayant de trouver une réponse correcte à cette connerie, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sa réponse, aussi drôle et amusante soit-elle, ne m'avait nullement dit si je pouvais, ou non, passez-le prendre chez lui. Il faisait un soleil incroyable, et après avoir passé tout le reste de l'après-midi à l'intérieur, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, je me mis à chercher mes clefs, un peu partout, avant de les trouver simplement, accrochés à la serrure. Je soupirais en levant les yeux en l'air, et je les retirait avant d'ouvrir et sortir de l'entré. Seulement, dès que ce fut fait, je reçus un baiser alors qu'on me pousser de nouveau à l'intérieur. M'apercevant de qui il s'agissait, je ne pus que sourire contre ses lèvres, en le tirant à l'intérieur, refermant derrière nous. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Le scandale Amber-Liam, faisait assez parler d'eux dans les journaux , pas besoin du nôtre en plus. Finalement, je n'avais plus tant envie de sortir que ça, et je comprenais mieux sa réponse. Il voulait me faire la surprise, et ne pouvait donc pas clairement me donner un oui, ou un non.

- Bonjour toi, soufflais-je à la seconde où il se recula.  
- Bonjour...

Une nouvelle fois, il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, puis un deuxième, un troisième et un quatrième, me repoussant jusqu'à l'escalier, qui conduisait à ma chambre à l'étage en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux, attirant beaucoup plus fortement mon visage vers le sien.

- Alors, canapé ou table ? fit-il entre deux baisers, avec un petit sourire en coin, m'arrachant un éclat de rire.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014_

_19 : 56_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _L_iam _P_. **

C'était toujours autant le bordel chez elles, alors bien sur, nous n'avions pas été chez l'une d'entre elles. Nous nous étions fait un cinéma, et maintenant, nous étions installés à une terrasse, dans Londres, à boire un verre, tous les trois, pendant que Ruth critiquait la musique. Ça faisait tellement de bien de passer un après-midi avec Ruth et Nicola. Nos vies étaient devenues tellement différentes, que parfois, j'avais du mal à croire que nous vivions dans le même monde. Nicola allait être maman, et Ruth ne faisait que sortir en dehors de ses cours à la fac, tandis que moi, j'avais ma petite carrière, qui me prenait beaucoup de temps.

- Donc, quand est-ce que tu nous la présente ? Rit doucement Ruth en portant son chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

Je secouais la tête en riant à mon tour. Depuis que nous étions arrivés dans ce café, elles n'arrêtaient pas de me tanner avec ce que disait les journaux sur Amber et moi, et comme c'était mes sœurs, il allait de soi, que je leur avais tout raconté. De la première fois où elle s'était jetée dans mes bras, ce soir-là, dans la mer ; passant par l'épisode de l'hôpital, où j'avais été le seul à réussir à la calmer, et qu'elle s'était par la suite endormie dans mes bras, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré... Elles n'avaient loupé aucun détail, et plus je leur racontais, plus ce merveilleux moment passait dans mon esprit.

- Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes vraiment ensembles...  
- Alors officialise-moi ça ! Lança Ruth, en reposant son chocolat sur la table.  
- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça...

- Écoute Liam, commença Nicola, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début, gardant son thé dans les mains avant de continuer : Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu sois heureux. Tu as rompu avec Danielle, à cause de vos carrières trop différentes, c'était une erreur, je continue à le dire. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureux. J'avais toujours peur de lire ce que disaient les magazines à ton sujet, tu avais toujours l'air penseur ou vraiment très triste, mais depuis que je vois ces photos où tu es avec cette fille, tu es souriant, heureux, joyeux. Tu illumines de bonheur, et il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont elle te regarde, sur chacune de ces photos. Les journalistes ont raison, cette petite est dingue de toi. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être heureux Liam ? Les garçons comprendront parfaitement, et ils n'attendent que ça, que tu leur dises la vérité.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Saturday, March 8, 2014_

_20 : 03_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_. **

Le soleil se couchait et se noyait dans le fleuve sombre tandis que la chaleur du printemps se muait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit sous le chant des artistes de rues. C'était somptueux. Et pour la première fois, je n'avais pas envie de faire un gros et énorme dîner. je n'avais pas envie d'avaler des quantités industrielles. Pas parce que j'étais triste ou en colère, mais parce que je ressentais une étrange et inconnue sensation de papillons qui volaient et batifolait au creux de mon estomac, et finalement, l'humour m'avait sauvé de ma gène. De notre gène. Cela nous avait aussi permis de faire le tour du marché nocturne qui se dressait peu à peu devant nous, sans embarras, et de nous achetés une glace.

- Ok, à mon tour, reprit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ta couleur préférée ?  
- Bleu, et toi ?  
- Vert.  
- Comme tes yeux.

Je l'avais vu. Elle avait sourit. Je rougis en baissant la tête, mais elle, elle avait sourit. Pas un de ses sourires que l'on avait depuis le début, parce que nous éclations de rire. C'était plutôt l'un de ses sourires tendre que les filles te font, lorsqu'elles sont touchées. Caitlyn avait beau être Caitlyn, elle avait tout de même cette même caractéristique, qui était le propre des filles. Nous nous étions lancer dans un de ces jeux de connaissance de l'autre, et tour à tour, nous nous posions des questions, parfois intéressantes, parfois ridicules. J'avais déjà appris un bon nombre de choses sur elle, comme sa routine matinale qu'elle avait auparavant, de réveiller sa sœur, de lui faire le petit déjeuner, de nourrir ses trois chats, avant de partir jouer de la guitare dans le bus afin de payer la fleur de la mère d'Émily et d'aller en cours avec cette dernière. Elle devait vraiment être très amoureuse de cette fille-là, et je n'imaginais même pas la souffrance qu'elle devait éprouver de l'avoir perdue d'une manière aussi dure. Je ne disais jamais de mal des femmes, mais sortir avec Beverly alors que Cailtyn était dans le coma était vraiment une chose dégueulasse... Elle m'avait aussi parlé de leur rencontre, que je trouvais magique. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un est un tel coup de foudre pour moi, ou est tant d'amour et de douleur dans les yeux après une rupture, que Caitlyn avait eu en me parlant de ça. Cette fille était une vraie tapisserie à sentiment. Elle souriait tellement, et était tellement pleine de vie, qu'elle parvenait à nous faire oublier combien elle pouvait souffrir, mais le regard ne trahissait pas. Emily était bête, elle loupait un réel trésor.

- Comment tu as su que tu n'aimais que les femmes ?  
- Je n'aime pas que les femmes, j'ai eus des petits amoureux lorsque j'étais enfants... Et un copain, un jour... souffla-t-elle, laissant les derniers mots devenir presque inaudibles, avant de continuer, l'air de rien : Mais... ça c'est fait de façon naturelle, depuis toujours enfaîte. J'ai toujours autant regardé les hommes que les femmes.  
- Alors comme ça, Cailtyn Arizona, le bourreau des cœurs des femmes à eut un copain ! Fis-je l'air faussement outré, et choqué, prenant un air de présentateur de scoop.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me tire la langue, et me sorte une vanne bien sarcastique pour me dire à quel point elle était magnifique, et que tout le monde l'envier, mais au lieu de sa, elle se concentra sur sa glace, tête baissée, avant de lâcher d'un air brisé : "Oui, ça c'est... pas très bien passé". J'en venais alors à secrètement m'inquiéter. Connaissant Caitlyn, c'était parfaitement inhabituel, qu'elle réagisse de cette manière... Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je penchais la glace pour en étaler sur le bout de son nez. Immédiatement, elle releva la tête, et loucha pour regarder mon crime de plus près, avant de l'essuyer avec son doigt et de fourrer ce dernier dans sa bouche. Après quoi, elle releva les yeux sur moi, un air de défi. J'adorais cette bouille qu'elle prenait en mimant son air faussement vexé. Elle me pliait toujours de rire, quand je la voyais faire...

- Ah ouais ? ! Tu veux jouer à ça ?! Rit-elle.

Rapidement, elle m'attrapa et je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle voulut faire de même, mais manque de chance, quand il s'agissait de manger, j'étais toujours le plus rapide. Ouvrant grandement la bouche, je croquais dans sa glace au moment, où elle allait me défigurer. Tout de suite, elle la recula pour la regarder, à la manière d'une petite fille à qui on avait mangé son gâteau. Ses prunelles profondément vertes s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans les miennes, me lançant un regard noir adorable, qui me fit éclater de rire, avant que je ne lui tende la mienne afin qu'elle se venge, en faisant pareil. Mais elle me regarda avec de gros yeux tout rond, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, réellement étonné.  
- Oui, vas-y.

Elle finit par s'exécuter, puis remarquant qu'elle en avait toujours sur le nez, je m'approchais pour lui essuyer doucement. Caitlyn leva un son regard intense dans le mien, et une nouvelle fois, j'eus ce sentiment que mon cœur se transperçait, et qu'un feu d'artifice se jouer dans mon estomac. Rebelote, nous nous fixâmes longuement, mais d'un franc sourire et sans le même gène qu'auparavant.

- Merci, a-t-elle tranché, avec toujours ce même sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Pour la glace ou l'essuyage ?

Elle éclata de rire, en tournant la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes, tandis que j'étais toujours fixé sur elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert tant intense qu'il m'était difficile de ne pas m'y plonger, chaque fois. Caitlyn avait des yeux magnifiques, et une joie de vivre à toute épreuve qui la rendait incroyablement attractive... Cette dernière secoua la tête, reprenant la route.

- Les deux, et surtout la glace parce que Niall Horan qui partage sa nourriture, une première !  
- Ce n'est pas si inhabituel que ça...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes facts.

Je m'arrêtais net, complètement estomaqué, la fixant faire quelques pas avant de se retourner, face à moi. Je croyais qu'elles nous détestait tous, et qu'elle se fichait complètement de nous... Ce qui était stupide en soit, quand on pense que nous partagions une glace ensemble. Mais tout de même...

- Tu lis mes facts ?!  
- Tu regardes bien mes vidéos !

J'ouvrais la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sorte, tandis qu'elle me répondait ça sur un ton justificatif. Je n'en revenais simplement pas. Elle avait lu mes facts, ce qui prouvait qu'elle s'intéressait un minimum à mes goûts et mes couleurs, à moins qu'elle les est lus pour rire... De plus, elle savait que je regardais ses vidéos. Grillé. Niké. Choppé. J'étais cuis. Non seulement elle avait une longueur d'avance, mais en plus de quoi, elle avait repris ce sourire lumineux à la Caitlyn, en levant les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Sunday, March 9, 2014_

_01 : 36_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_. **

- Caitlyn, c'est moi... Encore... écoute, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu es en colère, je sais que tu m'en veux... Mais on peut dépasser ça... Réponds-moi s'il te plaît... Revient à la maison, je t'attends... On parlera de ce que tu veux... Tu me manques... Je t'aime.

Énième messages sur sa boîte vocale. Je ne savais pas où elle était depuis cet après-midi, et j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Ce qui, pour dire vrai, était plutôt habituel. Caitlyn était une fille indépendante, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle parte sans prévenir, et se moque de moi en rentrant parce que je m'étais inquiété. Maintenant, je ne le faisais plus. Du moins, pas en temps normal, mais comme là, nous nous étions disputés... J'avais le droit non ? Je fourrais de nouveau mon téléphone dans ma poche, et je baissais la tête, la posant sur mes genoux, toujours assise sur ma fenêtre. Si Caitlyn me voyait, elle se moquerait de moi. J'en étais sûr... Du moins, je l'espérais... J'avais peur, oui, terriblement peur, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire, parce que je savais parfaitement qu'elle allait mal. La fois où elle s'était foulée la cheville et avait dû rester au lit une semaine, elle avait déprimé comme une folle, et heureusement, elle avait pu composer quelques chansons, mais maintenant qu'elle était réduite à ne plus pouvoir courir, ou même jouer de la guitare... Comment allait-elle faire ?.. Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, mon téléphone sonna, et je me précipitais pour décroché, mais ce n'était pas Kate...

- _Allô, Amy, c'est papa, est-ce que tu sais ce que fait ta soeur, elle ne me répond pas._  
- Elle dort, mentis-je pour éviter ses questions, et ses reproches.  
- _Oh... Préviens là que je passerais demain, nous sommes bientôt en ville._  
- Vous ?  
- _Ta mère et moi._

Mon Dieu... Je voyais déjà le meurtre à des kilomètres. Seigneur... Caitlyn n'allait jamais me pardonner ça... Elle allait même littéralement exploser.


	18. Chapter 17

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Sunday, March 9, 2014_

_09 : 43_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _A_mber _A_. **

Doucement, je sentis un corps bouger contre le mien, ce qui me réveilla légèrement . J'ouvris mes yeux sur le monde, le soleil venant brûler ceux-ci, le temps que je les pose sur la chambre où j'étais, qui n'était pas la mienne, mais celle de Caitlyn. Un sourire étira alors mes lèvres, et je me blottis un peu plus contre elle. Elle était rentrée si tard hier, que j'avais finis par m'endormir dans l'escalier. Bien sur, en rentrant, elle m'avait trouvé, et je m'étais mise à pleurer de façon tellement ridicule... Je ne cessais de lui dire combien j'étais désolée, pour Émily, pour la présence de maman demain pour tout, pour rien... J'avais été méprisable, et elle avait surement dû avoir pitié de moi, puisqu'elle m'avait fait dormir avec elle.

Alors j'étais là blottis dans ses bras, ma tête posée sur sa poitrine. Cela me rappelait tellement lorsque j'étais petite... Dès le moindre orage, dès le moindre cauchemar, je courais rejoindre son lit, et nous dormions toutes les deux entrelacés, comme une pelote de laine. Lorsque je regardais sa chambre, et que je la comparais à la mienne, où bien même que je comparais son pyjama, au mien, j'avais l'impression que nous avions évolué chacune dans une direction différente, alors que lorsque nous étions petites, nous nous ressemblions tellement.

J'étais très bien comme j'étais, dans ses bras, tout tranquillement, mais on sonna à la porte d'entrée, et elle semblait pour une fois tellement paisible que je ne voulais surtout pas la réveiller. Je déposais donc un baiser sur son front en me levant pour aller ouvrir, enfilant tout de même une robe de chambre en passant, pour couvrir mon pyjama. En arrivant sur le pas de la porte, j'eus la merveilleuse surprise de découvrir mes parents. Pourquoi sonnaient-ils ? Mais très vite, l'incident de l'année dernière me revenait en mémoire. Nous avions eu un problème avec la serrure, et Cailtyn et moi, avions du les faire changer. Après de courtes embrassades où j'expliquais que Caitlyn était sortie, afin que personne n'aille la déranger, je partis m'habiller, tout en lui envoyant un message pour qu'elle soit prévenue dès qu'elle se réveillerait. La chaleur était étouffante, et bien sur, il fallait que ma mère s'en plaigne, comme si ça changeait vraiment quelque chose...

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Sunday, March 9, 2014_

_10 : 23_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _H_arry _S_. **

La chaleur du soleil qu'on pouvait sentir à travers les rideaux n'était rien comparé à celle de son corps. Une fois de plus, j'étais resté toute la nuit, incapable de le quitter. C'était plus fort que moi. Il était une deuxième partie de moi, et j'étais fou de lui. Fou de ses regards, fou de ses gestes, fou de sa tendresse. Il était dos à moi, blottis dans mes bras, et pourtant, il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était là que je me sentais vivant. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on puisse se tenir la main devant tout le monde. Que je puisse embrasser l'homme que j'aime sans crainte... Je repensais encore à la vidéo que nous avions regardés avant de nous coucher. Une vidéo qu'une fan nous avait envoyée sur Twitter. Bien sur, nous n'avions pas répondu, parce qu'aurions-nous pu répondre ? Que c'était merveilleux, qu'elles étaient fantastiques de croire en nous ? Non, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Le contrat était le contrat. Parfois, j'avais juste envie d'envoyer balader tout ça. J'avais presque envie d'arrêter le groupe, envie d'arrêter de chanter, envie d'arrêter de faire ce qui me plaît, pour pouvoir prendre l'homme que j'aime dans mes bras, sans craindre les flashs.

Doucement, je me mis à déposer de petits baisers sur sa nuque, tout en glissant mes mains dans le bas de son dos. Je le vis esquisser un sourire alors qu'il continuait de faire l'endormi. Il était tellement adorable... J'avais parfois, tellement de mal à ne pas être jaloux de tout...

Je continuais mes caresses sur ses hanches, et glissais jusqu'à son ventre parfait. Je ne sais même pas comment il faisait pour continuer à faire l'endormi. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je serais déjà entrain de frissonner de partout... Une idée me passa alors en tête, et je me penchais en arrière pour attraper mon téléphone. Je cherchais un moment la mélodie que je voulais avant de me mettre à lui chanter une petite chanson, tout bas, qui voulait tellement dire, pour nous deux. Dès lorsque j'eus finis, j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon téléphone pour éteindre la musique, qu'il s'était finalement retourné face à moi, posant ses deux mains sur mon torse en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je venais à peine de m'arrêter de chanter, et je voyais déjà ses yeux brillés d'émotion.

- Je t'aime... chuchota-t-il tout bas, sans quitter mes yeux une seule seconde.  
- Épouse-moi... soufflais-je de la même manière.

J'aperçus un éclat de tristesse passé à travers son regard. Le même que celui qu'il avait eu lorsque ses parents avaient parlés de mariage homosexuel, disant que c'était bien qu'on puisse enfin faire ce qu'on voulait, alors qu'il était clair que non, nous ne pouvions pas. J'étais fou de lui, d'une manière incontrôlable... Tout son corps me mettait en éveil, et chacun de ses regards provoquait en moi un million de petits arrêter cardiaque... Il ferma les yeux de nouveau quelques secondes, et je pus voir une petite larme perlée au coin de ses yeux, que je m'empressais d'essuyer. Aussitôt, je m'en voulu de suite. Chaque fois que nous parlions de ça, nous en revenions au même point. L'un de nous fondait en larmes. C'était dans ce genre de moment que je haïssais le monde. Le voir pleurer, lui, était la chose la plus insupportable qui existe sur terre. C'était intolérable, et j'avais tendance à avoir si mal quand ça se produisait. Comme si mon estomac se retournait et mon cœur se soulevait...

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, et très vite, je sentis de chaudes larmes salées se mélanger aux siennes. Notre souffrance de ne pouvoir être ensemble transpirait par tous les pores de notre peau, et davantage par nos yeux qui ressemblaient aux chutes du Niagara. Personne n'avait idée de la douleur que c'était de devoir vivre dans le mensonge...

Notre douleur se mélangea à tout l'amour que nous nous portions dans un baiser qui n'en finissait plus de s'intensifier. Plus il attirait mon visage vers le sien, plus je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade en harmonie avec le sien. J'attirais finalement tout son corps sur le mien, pour passer mes mains sur chaque parcelle de son être...

J'étais définitivement, et irrévocablement dingue de lui.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Sunday, March 9, 2014_

_10 : 59_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Je devais être sorti. C'est ce qu'avait dit Amber à nos parents. Ne pas voir ma mère dès le réveil était une joie que j'avais grâce à ma sœur. Et rien que pour ça, je pouvais aisément lui pardonner n'importe quoi. J'avais donc pu profiter de prendre une douche, de m'habiller, me coiffer, et me maquiller de sorte à ce qu'on voit au minimum mes cernes violets qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus marquées. J'étais même resté un moment dans ma chambre, attendant le SMS de ma sœur, qui m'indiquerait le moment fatal où ils seraient ailleurs, et que j'aurais donc la possibilité de descendre discrètement en faisant croire que je venais de l'extérieur. Au moment de m'habiller, j'avais longuement hésité, entre pousser le vice, où faire un effort : ma mère détestait mon style vestimentaire, et j'avais donc hésité à grandement en rajouter pour l'emmerder... Mais je n'étais plus une enfant qui se permettait de faire ce genre de chose. J'avais donc pris une tenue beaucoup plus soft, mais tout de même, légèrement dans mon style.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir dans cette chambre. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas danser, je ne pouvais aucunement jouer de la guitare à une main, et comme bien sûr, j'étais gauchère, je ne pouvais ni gribouiller des partitions, ni dessiner pour faire passer le temps, et encore moins écrire une chanson. Je détestais être une vulgaire infirme... J'avais alors très vite trouvé la solution , je m'étais allongé sur mon lit avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, tout en textotant à mon meilleur ami, qui me posait tout un tas de questions. Il était partit en Allemagne pour deux ans, pour ses études, mais rentrait de temps en temps, pendant les vacances. Personne ne lui avait dit pour mon réveil, parce que les journaux n'avaient pas encore eut le temps de diffuser la nouvelle. Ce genre de chose m'énervait. Si j'avais été une vulgaire personne inconnue, on s'en ficherait cruellement. Mais par ce que je passais à la télé et que je chantais, j'étais soit disant plus important que quelqu'un qui souffrait peut-être plus...

Finalement, je reçus un SMS de ma sœur qui m'indiquait qu'ils étaient passé à la cuisine. Alors j'enfilais ma broche comme je pus en grimaçant, et je descendis les escaliers, aussi silencieusement que possible. Une fois en bas, je claquais la porte pour essayer de rendre mon histoire plus crédible, en annonçant un "je suis rentré !" tout en retirant -ou plutôt faisant semblant que j'avais enfilé- mes chaussures. Immédiatement, mon père passa la tête par la porte, et je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer grandement, jusqu'à ce que mon sourire soit aussi grand que le sien. J'eus à peine le temps de faire deux pas vers lui qu'il avait franchit la distance qui nous séparait pour me prendre dans ses bras, tout en faisant tout de même attention à mon plâtre. Un énorme sentiment de bien-être s'empara de moi, et j'eus bêtement les larmes aux yeux en me sentant redevenir cette toute petite fille, qui criait à papa de ne jamais la laisser, et qui l'écoutait lui dire qu'il serait là, tant qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Le jour où j'avais hurlé "Je n'ai plus besoin de vous" parce que j'étais folle de rage contre ma génitrice, avait été un des pires de toute mon existence. Il m'avait regardé longuement et avait sortit ses bagages. J'avais longuement pleuré, et au bout du compte, il avait aussi fait les miennes, parce que nous partions en vacances. J'avais eus tellement peur de le perdre, que plus jamais je ne m'étais mis à hurler devant lui.

L'horreur s'est produit bien après, lorsqu'il se recula après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, me laissant entrevoir ma maternelle, attendre dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Elle souriait d'un air odieux. Elle n'était pas le centre de l'attention depuis deux minutes et ça devait lui être terriblement intolérable.

- On buvait un café, tu en veux un ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse horripilante.  
- Tiens, tu sais faire fonctionner la machine ?  
- Katy... sermonna papa.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, et le vit réprimer un sourire. Il était évident que c'était Am' qui lui avait fait. Bobonne n'était pas toujours là, il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre... Me coupant dans mes songes, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa vers la cuisine. Finalement, se fut lui qui me servit mon café, et ce n'était pas la peine que j'essaye de lui lancer la même réplique pour rire, parce que c'était de lui que je tenais mon sens de la repartie. J'aurais perdu avant même de dire "ouf". De toute manière, maintenant que nous étions à table, un grand blanc régnait dans la pièce. Ma sœur buvait son chocolat chaud en gardant une main dans la mienne, sous la table, pendant que ma maternelle regardait la pièce à la moindre recherche de poussière, ou de saleté. Jouvris la bouche pour lui lancer une phrase bien sanglante, mais mon cher petit papa avait dû voir le coup venir, puisque immédiatement, il prit la parole, me faisant taire quelques secondes.

- Tu as réussi à conserver tes petites habitudes, je veux dire, avec les photographes, tout ça ?  
- Oh tu sais, les habitudes à cet âge... le coupa-t-elle, avec cet air hautain de bourge qui lui était propre.  
- J'aime mes habitudes, tranchais-je froidement en la fusillant du regard. Mais je ne peux plus vraiment faire le tour du quartier en courant, ni aller chercher Émily, et crois moi, ce n'est pas la faute des photographes, poursuivais-je en reportant mon attention sur papa.  
- Je suis désolé pour ton amie...

Il posa alors sa main sur la mienne, tandis que mon autre était prise par Am, qu'elle serra un peu plus fort. Papa avait toujours su que j'étais folle de cette fille. Il l'avait accepté sans problème, et avait surement lu les journaux. J'imaginais déjà les gros titres expliquant qu'elle m'avait remplacé... Quant à mon orientation sexuelle, et à la vue de ce que j'avais subis avec mon dernier copain, il avait toujours approuvé celle-ci, tant que j'étais heureuse. La mère, elle, c'était une tout autre histoire. Je lui faisais honte, je le savais mais je m'en fichais un peu en réalité, c'était trois fois plus réciproque. Tant mieux. Au contraire, si ça ne lui plaisait aucunement, ça m'arrangeait davantage.

- Mais maintenant, tu t'en moque, ton petit copain est très bien. Tu étais avec lui tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle dans toutes son ignorance et sa bêtise la plus absurde.  
- Je n'ai pas, de petit copain, répliquais-je insistant sur chaque mot.

Mon ton froid parut l'étonner, étrange... Elle tourna la tête vers mon père, et lui aussi avait l'air terriblement surpris. Am' quant à elle, baissa la tête, et c'est ce qui me mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Le silence continua, et soudainement, Amber se leva, attrapa un magazine qui traînait sur le comptoir, et me le fit glisser sous les yeux... C'était l'édition de ce matin et... Oh putain de merde !

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Sunday, March 9, 2014_

_11 : 34_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _N_iall _H_. **

- Tu aurais quand même pu le dire.  
- Mais j't'assure qu'il n'y a rien à dire, me défendis-je, en continuant à regarder un clip sur mon téléphone, d'une reprise d'une de nos chanson.  
- Attends... Vous êtes quand même, bras dessus, bras dessous, en couverture, et il y a un tas de photos à l'intérieur, où tu lui tiens la main, où tu la prend par la taille, et surtout, il y a celle-là... Ma préférée où...

Je lui arrachais des mains ce magazine, le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je savais, de toute façon, très bien de quelle photo il parlait. Celle où je l'avais rattrapé, et où nos visages s'étaient retrouvés à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre. Je me rappelle encore la chaleur de son souffle sur mes lèvres, et de notre gène commune, perdant de longues secondes où nous nous regardions, sans oser bouger d'un pouce.

- En fait, on emmerdait Liam, mais toi hein...  
- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Zayn...

Je n'avais même pas eus le temps de me réveiller par moi-même que Zayn et sa sœur m'avaient sauté dessus. Je squattais quelques jours chez lui... Sans vraiment savoir ce qui m'empêchait de rentrer en Irlande, même si ma mère devait m'attendre de pied ferme après avoir elle aussi, vu ce magazine... Ils étaient donc là, tous les deux assis sur mon lit, alors que j'étais à peine réveillé.

- Je trouve que vous êtes très mignon ensemble moi, intervient sa sœur.  
- Là n'est pas la question, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je suis allé la voir à son cour de rééducation, commençais-je, en le voyant sourire de toutes ses dents à cette phrase, sachant que c'était lui qui m'y avait poussé. Puis nous avons un peu étés nous balader, parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa sœur, continuais-je.  
- Et elle s'est jeté dans tes bras ? fit-il avec un air moqueur, évoquant la photo.  
- Elle a glissé et je l'ai rattrapé, tranchais-je rapidement...

Peut-être un peu trop rapidement même...

- Vous vous dévorez clairement des yeux, Niall... répliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois, en arquant un sourcil, l'air de ne pas me croire.  
- J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait t'embrasser, ou qu'elle l'avait fait, en voyant la photo, coupa sa petite sœur, en fixant le magazine, par terre au loin.  
- Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, tranchais-je une fois de plus, cette fois pour de bon.

* * *

_London, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni_

_Sunday, March 9, 2014_

_13 : 01_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _E_mily _T_. **

Je pense que j'avais nettement besoin de me vider la tête. Front appuyé conter le mur, identique à la paume, laissant l'eau brûlante de la douche couleur sur mon corps. Depuis que Caitlyn était réveillé, ma conscience me démangeait. Quel égoïste j'avais pus être. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui m'avait toujours vue comme une perle rare, alors que j'étais très loin de l'être. Pourtant, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais changé les cinq mois que je venais de passer, ce qui en soit, était affreux, dis comme ça. La prise de conscience que je prenais était dur, très dur. Ce que j'avais fait subir à Kate, à l'instant était tout simplement immonde, et pourtant, j'avais cette impression de n'avoir été qu'un passage depuis le journal de ce matin. Tout les magazines people parlaient de son escapade avec Niall d'hier soir. Ah ça oui, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à publier de telles choses, et il avait probablement dû changer la couverture dans la nuit. Tout refaire, pour toucher un maximum de gens. Ce scandale était sans nom. Encore plus grand que celui d'Amber et Liam. Je revoyais encore tous ses titres... "Elle la remplace à son tour" ; "Nos nouveaux amoureux maudits" ; "De la blonde au blond" ; "Le nouveaux scandale des 1D!" ; "Des filles aux garçons ?" ; Caitlyn et Niall encore et encore, et lorsqu'il ne faisait pas référence à eux, il faisait référence à la manière dont je l'avais "éjectée de ma vie" pour reprendre leurs magnifiques termes. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas voir mon nom là-dedans. Premièrement parce que je n'avais pas "éjectée" Cailtyn de la vie, et deuxièmement, parce que j'avouais avoir carrément mal de la voir rire avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme si le fait que j'avais refait ma vie ne la dérange pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre non, mais j'aurais voulu avoir un minimum d'attention, et pourquoi pas, de compréhension. Tous ces magazines me faisaient passer pour le monstre de service, alors que ça n'avait rien à voir. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qui s'était passé, entre Beverly et moi, la toute première fois.

➠ **Flash Back : **

Lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte, je ne fis que me renfoncer sous les couvertures, la musique toujours à fond. Cela faisait déjà 5 jours que Caitlyn était entre la vie et la mort, et 5 jours que mon lit était devenu mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas répondu, tenant correctement la tête sous l'oreiller dans mon pyjama que je n'avais pas quitté, depuis 5 jours, déjà. J'étais une réelle épave, je le savais bien, et j'avais repoussé les tentatives de ma mère pour me faire sortir de là. Quant aux aux filles, je crois qu'elles étaient bien trop occupées. Amber essayait de gérer ses crises de nerfs et d'angoisse, avec l'aide de Daisy. On ouvris la porte, mais il n'était pas question que je sorte de là. Ma mère se ferait une raison, elle abandonnerait vite.

- Sors de là, lâcha une voix que je connaissais bien mais qui n'était pas celle de ma mère.  
- Fou moi la paix, grondais-je en serrant l'oreiller sur ma tête.  
- Tu l'auras voulu.

Soudainement, je sentis qu'on souleva ma couette et qu'on l'expulsait à l'autre bout de ma chambre, puis ce fut mon tour. On m'attrapa de force par le bras pour me lever hors du lit. Bien sur, je grognais en me débattant, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour me pousser jusqu'à ma salle de bain. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir avec la brume matinale qui tournait autour de ma tête, et mes yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'on retira mon pyjama et qu'on me poussa dans ma cabine de douche. Très vite, un jet d'eau froide me secoua, et je retrouvais alors très vite mes esprits en hurlant.

- Tu as dix minutes, après, je te jure que je viens te chercher sous l'eau s'il le faut, cracha-t-elle en me fourrant la pomme de douche dans les mains, et refermant la cabine en détournant le regard.

Je m'exécutais, retirant mes sous-vêtements mouillés, sachant que Beverly en serait complètement capable. J'e frottais chaque parcelle de mon corps de toutes mes forces, comme si j'aurais voulue la décoller, pour sortir de ma peau, et prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ici, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que mon agonie pouvait bien lui faire, au juste ? Lorsque je sortis de la douche pour me rendre dans ma chambre, une serviette autour de mes cheveux, une autre autour de ma taille, je constatais qu'elle avait changé mes draps, probablement avec l'aide de ma mère, et qu'elle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer le tout qui devait bien sentir le renfermé. J'eus à peine eu le temps de frissonner à un courant d'air qu'elle m'attrapa par la main pour me faire asseoir de force devant mon miroir. Je serrais un peu plus la serviette sur mes épaules, tandis qu'elle retira l'autre, dans mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'elle commença à me peigner, et par la suite à me coiffer, je n'avais rien dit, la laissant faire. Je me contentais de la regarder dans le miroir, fixant son visage tiré par les cernes, et ses yeux tout aussi gonflés que les miens sous ses lunettes de soleil, qui indiquait qu'elle avait elle aussi beaucoup pleuré. Tiens, Beverly pleurait. Ça lui arrivait. Moi qui pensais qu'elle n'était presque pas humaine. J'avais finis par croire qu'elle était presque un genre de robot, créé dans le but de pourrir la vie de chaque personne existant sur terre, complètement dénué de sentiments. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, et je détournais le regard, pour le poser sur ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, ce qui me fit penser que si je n'avais pas vu sous ses grosses lunettes noires, j'aurais moi aussi cru qu'elle s'en fichait complètement. Est-ce qu'elle cachait toujours ses sentiments de la sorte ? Jamais alors elle ne s'affichait sous sa vraie nature ? Pourtant, elle avait le droit elle aussi de craquer... Elle se pencha pour attraper un dernier élastique et se recula pour aller fouiller dans mon armoire pendant que je jetais un œil à la coiffure qu'elle m'avait faite, avec un fin sourire. Le premier depuis 5 jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre ?.. Probablement que ma mère l'avait appelée pour me sortir de mon agglutinement avec mon très cher édredon. Toujours aussi rapidement, elle déposa une tenuesur mon lit. Une robe que je ne portais plus depuis un moment, mais qui était pourtant adorable, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures, et elle sortie de ma chambre en lâchant un petit :

- Dans 5 minutes en bas, m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Finalement, je m'étais bel et bien habillé rapidement, et je m'étais maquillé tout aussi rapidement, et j'étais descendu avec hâte, de peur qu'elle vienne effectivement me chercher, en me tirant par les cheveux, ou les oreilles, de peur de défaire sa coiffure.

J'avais eu grandement raison, ma mère l'avait appelé en dépit que toutes les autres filles ne pouvaient pas. Elle avait fini par le confier pendant que Beverly était dehors. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la guerre qui se livrait en permanence entre nous deux. Elle si... C'était d'ailleurs ce qui me poussait à me demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Beverly, elle, savait parfaitement la haine qui nous liait, alors pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle était venu me remettre sur pied ?

Maintenant, nous étions là, dans le petit parc de du quartier, à marcher sans un mot. Je l'avais suivi dehors, mais aucune de nous ne parlait depuis le début du trajet, et aucune de nous n'osait, je crois. Alors je pris une grande inspiration, parce que ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demandais-je d'une petite voix éraillée, en m'arrêtant de marcher.

- Fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, s'arrêtant à son tour, quelques pas plus loin.

- Ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas ta peste, comme toujours ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

Je vis l'expression de son visage, changé du tout au tout en quelques secondes. Elle fronça d'abord ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, avant d'entrouvrir quelque peu ses lèvres rouges, et de les refermer quelques secondes plus tard, me fixant intensément, pendant de longues secondes qui me parurent d'atroces minutes d'attente insoutenable. Puis, sans que je m'y attende, elle secoua la tête, et tourna la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel, et elle repris son chemin, comme si je n'existais tout simplement pas. Deux options s'ouvraient alors à moi, ou bien je la rattrapais pour qu'elle m'explique, ou j'abandonnais. J'avais choisis la deuxième en imaginant très mal la première : je lui avait couru après, en attrapant son bras pour qu'elle s'arrête, et elle me l'aurait retiré des mains en jurant, probablement. Puis elle m'aurait hurlé dessus, de ne pas la toucher, qu'elle me haïssait, jusqu'au bout des ongles... Comme chaque fois qu'elle me parlait. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas solution que j'allais choisir. De toute manière, je n'eus même pas le temps de me remettre à marcher pour la suivre, qu'elle se retourna, en levant les bras au ciel, fronçant les sourcils, et secouant la tête, comme si je venais de dire une absurdité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais que je ne pourrais pas le faire ?! s'est-elle exclamée, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés toujours froncés, en me fixant.  
- Je n'en sais rien, tu ne me hais pas ? lançais-je en arquant un sourcil croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Elle se stoppa net, laissant retomber ses bras contre son corps, et regarda en l'air quelques secondes, comme si j'étais désespérante, avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur moi, et de secouer la tête en s'approchant, tout en me répondant :

- Oh si. Bien sur que si je te déteste. Toi, et ta vie un peu trop parfaite. Toi et ta perfection tout court. Tu me sors par les yeux à être aussi parfaite, tout le temps, sans rien y faire. Tu chantes, et c'est merveilleux, tu rigoles et c'est le paradis, tu parles et c'est intéressant, tu danses et c'est rayonnant. Tu es ce genre de fille carrément parfaite, au point que ça m'en tape sur le système. Alors, oui, je te déteste à être naturellement parfaite, alors que les filles comme moi, on galère à être un minimum au top.

Je perdis le fil. Je perdis le fil au moment ou elle se glissa sous la douche avec moi, et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, les faisant glisser jusqu'à mon ventre, pour me serrer dans ses bras, m'arrachant un sourire.

- Bébé ? m'a-t-elle chuchoté, tout doucement, à l'oreille, avant de déposer un petit baiser au creux de mon cou.

- Mmh ?

- On a reçu une invitation, pour une interview... toutes ensemble...


	19. Epilogue

_London, Angleterre._  
_Thursday, October 9, 2014_

**_P_oint _d_e _v_ue : _C_aitlyn _A_. **

Je retenais mon souffle, et entendais enfin "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée". J'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber dans les pommes, et lorsque Liam se pencha pour prendre le visage d'Amber entre ses mains, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une tendresse incroyable, Beverly se leva du banc pour se mettre à hurler, et très vite la foule entière à fait de même. Je tournais la tête vers mes parents. Ma mère pleurait à chaude larmes, et mon père m'adressa un petit regard compréhensif, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui souris avant de reporter mon attention sur les mariés en me levant également. Bon sang, je n'y croyais même pas, Amber et Liam se mariaient enfin. Ils se décollèrent, en se dévorant du regard, et ma sœur se mis dos à nous, et jeta bouquet en arrière, de toutes ses forces. Je riais en voyant toutes les filles essayer de l'attraper, et encore plus quand il atterris dans les bras de Niall qui se contentait de chercher la table des dégustations. Il releva la tête, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, pendant qu'Amber et Liam éclataient de rire eux aussi. Le bouquet toujours en main, qu'il serra un peu plus en me regardant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête, les joues écarlates.

Le reste de la soirée se passait à merveille, Liam et Amber semblaient aux anges, et seigneur, elle était plus belle que n'importe quel ange dans sa robe de mariée. Les slows commencèrent, maintenant que nous avions tous mangé, et j'appréhendais ce moment, parce que c'était celui où je restais toujours seule. Bien sur, je n'avais plus aucune atèle ni aucun plâtre, et Émily et Beverly n'étaient même plus ensemble de toute manière. Emily avait maintenant un copain depuis un moment, et je crois que c'était plutôt sérieux. Beverly quant à elle... C'était Beverly, courir après n'importe qui, était sa passion. Et à ce que je pouvais voir, de mon siège, c'était actuellement le cousin de Liam, sa nouvelle proie. Notre groupe avait bel et bien éclaté, même si nous chantions toujours légèrement de temps à autre, tout comme Émily, sur scène. Leur groupe aussi avait quelque peu éclaté, il faisait toujours de petits trucs ensemble, mais ils s'étaient tous séparés, ce qui n'avait pas été très mauvais, puisque nous avions vu peu après, que Louis et Harry assumaient enfin. Toutefois, ils avaient prévus de se réunir dans quelques mois, peut-être pour reprendre, à ce que j'avais compris. Ça me faisait bizarre de me dire qu'Amber n'allait définitivement plus vivre à la maison... Même si ça faisait des mois qu'ils vivaient déjà ensemble.

Soudainement, une main se posta devant mes yeux, et un sourire banane étira mes lèvres, lorsque je l'aperçus, tout sourire également. Attrapant sa main, je me relevais, et immédiatement, il m'attira sur la piste pour me faire tourner, dansant avec les autres couples. Depuis des mois, Niall et moi nous étions énormément rapprochés. Il m'avait soutenu tout le long de ma convalescence, et même si je ne pouvais plus courir trop longtemps, ou faisait de mouvement brusque en danse, j'étais presque sûr que tous ces efforts étaient grâce à lui. Je ne saurais trop dire où nous en étions, je passais plus de nuits chez lui que chez moi, maintenant qu'il avait son propre petit appartement. Il y a des mois au mariage de Perrie et Zayn, nous avions probablement un peu trop bu, et nous avions faillit déraper. Ce mariage auquel Amber et Liam nous avait d'ailleurs annoncés le leur. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool et j'avais fuis, comme très souvent. Il m'avait couru après pendant des semaines, pour s'excuser, et il ne m'avait tellement pas lâché, que j'avais finis par lui avouer, ce qui s'était passé avec mon premier et dernier petit copain. Il m'avait alors promis qu'il ne me blesserait jamais, et depuis, il n'avait jamais plus rien tenté. Pas que l'envie m'est manqué, mais je n'avais rien osé non plus, et depuis, je ne savais même plus trop où nous en étions...

- Tu es très belle... Souffla-t-il en me couvant du regard.

- Et toi très élégant, on dirait qu'on fait la paire ce soir.

Il lâcha un petit rire et reposa ses yeux dans les miens. J'aimais tant ce regard. Probablement plus que n'importe quoi. Je me rappelle encore comme je m'étais sentis mal quand j'avais lu dans les journaux, qu'il sortait, avec telle ou telle fille. Nous nous étions même disputés une fois, pour l'inverse. J'avais été prise en photo avec mon meilleur ami, et les journalistes avaient fait encore plus fort que notre première couverture, lorsque j'avais mes béquilles. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait été incroyablement jaloux, nous nous étions disputés, puis se rendant compte à quel point nous étions stupides de nous disputés pour ça, étant donné que nous n'étions pas ensemble premièrement, et deuxièmement, qu'il était clair que nous étions follement amoureux même s'il ne se passait rien. Tant de fois, j'avais rêvé qu'il m'embrasse, et qu'on oublie la conversation qu'on avait eut, parce qu'il était clair que j'étais prête, et que je l'aimais. Mais j'avais tout gâché, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, peut-être qu'il n'avait plus envie. Toutefois, lorsqu'il me regardait de la sorte, j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante au monde.

- Tu sais... Je me disais... Peut-être que tu pourrais... Enfin, j'aimerais biens que... Tu sais... Enfin, tu pourrais t'installer chez moi...  
- Pour de vrai ? Je veux dire... Pour de bon ? Toi et moi ?  
- Oui, toi et moi...

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine, et le monde s'écrouler autour de nous. C'était horriblement cucul, je le conçois, mais j'étais incapable d'autre chose. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, et alors, j'hochais la tête positivement, chuchotant un "oui, j'aimerais vraiment", en étant complètement débordé par l'émotion, et visiblement, lui aussi, puisqu'il en avait les yeux qui brillaient. Nous nous regardâmes un long moment, et je pus voir l'hésitation le ronger. La même qu'il avait lorsque nous nous retrouvions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Seulement cette fois, elle ne dura qu'une seconde, et disparu. Celle fois, elle ne resta pas pour tout gâcher, elle s'évanouit dans un regard tendre et passionné. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, et presque en même temps, il se pencha, rapprochant son visage du mien. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que mon cœur battait la chamade, et à la main posée sur sa poitrine, je pouvais sentir que le sien battait tout autant à tout rompre. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, mais au moment où je sentis les miennes effleurer les miennes, une annonce au micro, nous fit rouvrir les yeux vers la scène.

- Bonsoir, je... Euh... Commença Louis, alors que Harry le rejoignait.

- Nous voulions vous annoncer quelque chose... Nous avons pris une grande décision et...

- Et nous allons nous marier, aussi.

On les avaient bien sentis reprendre leur souffle à chaque phrase comme si c'était la nouvelle la plus importante de toute leur vie, et suite à cette dernière, un grand silence eut lieu, jusqu'à ce que les garçons se mettent à hurler et siffler, et immédiatement, tout le monde se mit applaudir. Nous avons tous hurlés que c'était magique, et c'était le cas. Cette soirée était merveilleuse, et d'autant plus lorsque je relevais la tête vers Niall, et qu'il me serra dans ses bras, les passants autour de moi pour applaudir, tout comme moi, et le reste des personnes présentes. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux une seule seconde. Ça y est, nous allons vivres ensemble. Nous étions enfin ensemble, et peut-être que finalement, le bouquet ne c'était pas trompé de personne...


End file.
